


There's a Murder in South Park

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Car Accidents, Character Development, Cheating, Cities, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Detective Noir, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Kenny/Craig, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Organized Crime, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Romance, Secrets, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 77,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The city of South Park is a crime infested place. It's full of murderers, gangs, shootings, drugs, and more. Such a city is considered dangerous, and not anyone can walk even walk during the night. However, no matter the crime or how tough it gets, detective Craig Tucker, and his assistant, Tweek Tweak, are on the case, and will make sure to bring every scum in the city behind bars.But will they be able to challenge the biggest mystery that has yet to be resolved?
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Case #1: Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This...has to be the longest thing I've written since...back in my days when I was probably writing Free! fan fic. IDK, this took me awhile to write. I thought of splitting the first story in two parts, but I didn't know how that would look, but hey...I already wrote it out entirely, so...please be mindful when reading, this might take you awhile if you aren't the fastest readers.
> 
> Anyways, I welcome you to the detective Tucker fan fic. If ya'll were lucky enough to had written the original story before I had deleted them (because I didn't like how they came out) you would know that this is sort of a reboot. It will have some stuff from the original, but it's mostly has been rewritten, and will now be a multi-chapter story instead of one shot in a series. So what I plan to do is have each chapter have a new case, but they all are still related to the overall story, maybe split the case into two chapters if it gets too long for one chapter, but not fully sure how I'm going to plan this out. Still, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and look forward for more. Not sure when I'll get down to writing the second chapter, this one took so long, and I want to work on my other works, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Happy readings, and enjoy the reboot of Detective Tucker!

South Park. A city full of crime everywhere you go. No one is safe, not even during the day. However, it’s the night that you have to be very careful of. So while the citizens of this city sleep away for the night, they are unaware of the things that go bump in the night.

Murder, drug trafficking, brutal assault, crime lords, gangs, shootings, you name it. Though not many will see these acts during the day, they still happen, and it doesn’t seem like it’s stopping anytime soon. It’s always dangerous to walk down the streets the moment the street lamps turn on, no one is safe, not even women and children. The moment anyone sees someone walking in their turf, you’re good as dead.

There’s an unsaid rule here in South Park. If you plan on going out at night. Don’t.

What once was a decent city filled with decent people has now turned into a city full of mugglers, crime, drugs, sex, and all the like. You can’t even walk two steps down the road without worrying that you’ll get a bullet right between your eyes.

In the distance, there was a sound of a police siren at the bottom of a road cliff, just on the outskirts of the city. Police and the forensics team were already there, analyzing what appeared to be a car crash. Bits and pieces of metal were scattered everywhere, and the smell of gasoline and blood was strong in the air. A few men there seemed uncomfortable with the sight, but they continued on their job, trying to figure out what had happened.

“Captain, the detective is here.”

A woman who had black hair tied into a bun, and was wearing a suit and tie turned her head. Wendy Testaburger, captain of the investigation team, and the one next to her is her trusty lieutenant, Stan Marsh.

“Thank you for informing me, Marsh. Why don’t you go back and help the others on finding anything,” Wendy said.

“Got it,” Stan said before turning and leaving his captain alone.

Wendy sighed as she watched the paramedics carrying the dead driver up on the gurney before putting them in the ambulance and closing the door. “What a mess…”

“Of course it’s a mess. That guy was probably drunk before he crashed his car off the road and landed in this ditch.” Wendy turned her head to see the detective, Eric Cartman, a well-known detective here in South Park, but someone that really gets on Wendy’s nerves, especially for his lack of compassion and his own personal principle of caring only about money and not the people he was hired to help. “Don’t give me that look, Testaburger. You and I both know that the asshole was probably drunk and ended up getting killed. Why even waste our time here when this looks like a simple car accident.”

Wendy sighed, “I don’t think this is just a car accident, Cartman. For one thing, we checked with the wife an hour ago, and she said that the driver was supposed to be on his way to his office at the university near here. Said something about picking up a few documents. So I’m sure a responsible university professor like him wouldn’t be intoxicated while driving,” Wendy said.

“Hm...well then...did the wife say that her husband has some sleeping troubles?” Cartman asked.

“Sleeping troubles? How does that relate to anything?” Wendy asked.

“Just answer the question, Testaburger,” Cartman insisted.

Wendy sighed, “the wife did mention that the driver had a bad case of insomnia for the past three days,” Wendy said.

“There we go, case solved,” Cartman said.

Wendy frowned, “how so?” Wendy asked as she crossed her arms.

“It’s so simple, even a woman like you can figure it out,” Cartman said. Wendy glared at him, trying to hold back from hitting the detective because of the sexist comment. “The guy was probably tired, he was so sleepy and exhausted that once he was in his car, driving the cold night, the wind in his face, he started to relax a bit. However, knowing he can’t sleep while driving, he brings himself some coffee, hoping it’ll be strong enough to keep him awake. Of course, that backfires because the moment he is driving down the cliff road here, he starts falling asleep, loses control of his car, and bam. Drives right off the cliff and ends up dead right here in this crash. Case. Solved.”

Wendy frowned, “Cartman, as police, we cannot rule out anything, and we especially can’t just accept one possibility without any real evidence behind it.”

“You want evidence? I’ll get you evidence,” Cartman put two fingers between his lips and whistled, “hey! Butters! Come here!”

A young man with a cut across his left eye looked up and immediately rushed towards the detective’s side. Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Cartman’s assistant, though the way Cartman treats him, he’s more like an errand boy. “Yes, sir?” Butters said.

“Gloves,” Cartman said.

“Oh, right away,” Butters opened his coat and took out a pair of gloves and handed them to Cartman. Cartman snatches the gloves and starts putting them on. “Anything else for you, Cartman?” Butters asked with a smile.

“Yeah, go over there and quit bugging me. If you want something, I’ll tell you.”

“Oh...um...yes, sir, Mr. Cartman, sir,” Butters said before stepping away from the detective.

Wendy sighed, “you should really treat that kid right, especially since he seems to look up to you...though I don’t even know why when you seem to have a personality that only your mother would love,” Wendy said.

“Tch, lots of people love me, and not just my mother, that dumb broad,” Cartman huffed, “I mean...if people don’t love me...then why are they hiring me? Hell...you hired me to help you with this meaningless case, Testaburger,” Cartman said.

Wendy frowned, “I hired you just to clear my concerns. This may seem like a simple car crash to most people, but me...somewhere in my gut is telling me that there’s more to this than a guy who lost control of his car and ended up driving off the road,” Wendy said.

“Oh, the female captain is trying to prove that she’s the one wearing the pants in this whole business. Please, if you’re trying to prove yourself that women can be as great as a man in police work, save it. No one gives a crap about your feministic views,” Cartman said.

Wendy’s eyes began to twitch, “Cartman, I would really appreciate it if you stop with the sexist comments...especially since I hired you to help us,” Wendy said.

“Oh...my apologies my dear lady, I’ll be very careful with my words next time, don’t you worry,” Cartman smirked, angering the captain more. Cartman crouched down and looked around the ground, he then noticed what appeared to be a shard of a mug, he picked it up, took a few whiffs at it, and smiled, “I was right. The guy died because he didn’t get enough sleep, and what’s worse, he was drinking decaf,” Cartman said.

Wendy stared at the shard, “this still doesn’t prove anything just because you happen to find a piece of his mug,” Wendy said.

“Ah, not just his mug, but the fact that his coffee was decaffeinated,” Cartman said. “Face it, Testaburger...the guy slept behind the wheel, and that is what killed him. It’s just an accident, nothing else. Alright, better call the wife and family about this and I’ll be waiting for my check in the mail,” Cartman said as he started walking away.

“Cartman, hold on a second here!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Wendy!” Stan came rushing towards Wendy with an urgent tone in his voice, “Wendy! Come quick! Kyle found something!”

“Huh?” Wendy had a confused expression and looked at Cartman, who was also confused.

“Tch, what did that dead body loving Jew find that I haven’t found already?” Cartman asked.

“Just...come quick,” Stan said.

“Alright, lead the way,” Wendy said.

Wendy, Cartman, and even Butters started following Stan to where Kyle Broflovski, the leader of the forensic team. Kyle was currently crouched in front of what appeared to be an engine, as well as a few other scattered parts around it. He was currently taking a few photos here and there, as well as taking a few samples of what appeared to be the victim’s blood.

“Kyle, what did you find?” Wendy asked.

Kyle looked up before pulling down his mask, he stood up and took out what appeared to be a piece of wire. “This.”

“...A wire?” Wendy asked, confused.

“Ha! See? The idiot didn’t find anything useful. If you didn’t realize, Kyle, that could have been ripped out from wherever it was that it came from, since you know...the car is in pieces right now?”

Kyle glared at him, “well detective, if you actually used your brain and eyes, you would have noticed that this wire wasn’t ripped out, it was cut.”

“Cut?” Wendy’s eyes widened.

“Yes, see how this part is way too clean? If it was ripped, it wouldn’t be as clean as this. Meaning that someone cut this wire,” Kyle said.

“Oh please, are we really going to believe that a cut wire is what caused this?” Cartman scoffed.

“Kyle...can you tell me where this wire is supposed to be connected to?” Wendy asked, ignoring Cartman completely.

“Well...I’m no car expert, but after looking around and finding where the other wires were, I can guess that this wire was connected to the brakes,” Kyle said.

“The brakes?” Wendy said, “so that means that the driver wasn’t able to stop the car…”

“Especially when he was making a sharp turn on the cliff road up there,” Kyle said.

“Oh come on, if that was the case then how come he didn’t notice his brakes weren’t working, hm? He must have needed to stop his car for a traffic light or something, and should have noticed that his brakes weren't, or at least crashed much sooner,” Cartman said.

“Well maybe he was lucky enough to not be able to stop whenever he reached a traffic light. The lights must have been all green for him while he was driving,” Butters said.

“Yeah, that could be possible,” Stan said.

“No it isn’t,” Cartman frowned, “doesn’t he also need those brakes for when he makes a few turns too?”

“Not if he was going in a straight line, Cartman,” Wendy said, “after looking up the address of where he lives and the route he usually takes to head to the university, there’s only a three traffic lights the driver would have to go through, and he usually drives straight until he gets to the cliff road,” Wendy said.

“Still, there must have been a point when he needed to use his brakes for something!” Cartman said.

“Oh face it, fat ass. The guy didn’t die in an accident as you keep claiming because you want to be right, he died because someone cut his brakes,” Kyle said.

“So...that would mean…” Stan muttered.

“This is a murder case,” Wendy said.

“Oh hamburgers, guess this isn’t a simple accident like you keep saying, Mr. Cartman,” Butters said.

“Okay...fine. It’s a murder case, but just know that now that this situation has turned into a murder case, my payment is double,” Cartman said.

“That’s not fair, we hired to help us analyze the wreck here, you should just help us solve the case regardless of what type of case this was,” Stan said.

“What can I say, the more dangerous the cases are, the more I want to be paid. I have to protect this godly body of mine from harm after all,” Cartman said.

“Tch, godly body? What a joke,” Kyle said.

“You say something?”

“Oh no, just saying how you should probably take your head out of your own ass and stop being such a diva,” Kyle said.

“Hey, at least I don’t go around making love to corpses,” Cartman said.

“That is not my fucking job, fat ass!”

“You sure? Hey by the way, your girlfriend called, she said she’s waiting for you in the morgue and needs your tiny penis to satisfy her rotting pussy,” Cartman smirked.

“Fuck you!” Kyle exclaimed as he lunged for Cartman, but Stan quickly grabbed him.

“Dude, no! We’re in a middle of a crime scene, and you can’t start a fight when there’s police around us!”

“I don’t care, I’m going to shove my foot right up that fucker’s narcissistic ass!” Kyle exclaimed.

“Aw, did I make the Jew angry? So sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt little Kyle’s feelings,” Cartman said sarcastically.

“Enough!” Wendy exclaimed, her booming voice caused everyone to freeze. Letting out a tired sigh, she angrily glared at Cartman, “Cartman, you have disrespected me, my team, the forensic team, and pretty much everyone you have met. You’re done. I will no longer need you services. I’ll pay you for your time here today, but after that, we’re done with you.”

“What are you saying?” Cartman said.

“She’s saying you’re fired, fat ass, and finally. I was wondering when we’re kick your ass to the curb, you haven’t been a great help to us in years, and I still don’t understand why we kept you around,” Kyle said.

Cartman scoffed, “you can’t fire me. I’m the best damn detective in this entire city!” Cartman said.

“You say that, and yet whenever you’re on a case, only half of them are right, while the other half is stuff we had to apologize for and clean up because of you,” Stan said.

“Face it, you don’t bother looking at things much closer, you’d rather say what you think something is just from a single glance, and call it a day because you’re too busy kissing your own ass,” Kyle said.

“Screw you,” Cartman huffed, “look, Testaburger. You need me. I’m the only detective around here that can help you solve this case.”

“....No...you’re not the only detective in South Park that can solve this case,” Wendy said.

“Oh yeah? Well who else could do my job other than me?” Cartman asked.

“Oh...I think you know who I’m talking about, Cartman. Now boys, if you’ll excuse me...I have to make a few calls,” Wendy said. She began to walk away.

“Tch, who the fuck could do this case other than…” Cartman stopped as he realized what Wendy was talking about, “oh ho ho...you mean him!? Are you seriously going to ruin your job and your department’s reputation? If you hire that asshole, it’s over for you, for all of you!”

“I’ll take my chances,” Wendy said, “especially if it means solving this case the right way.”

“You’re wasting your time, Testaburger! There is no way in hell that loser is going to do anything for you!”

Wendy turned around and glared at Cartman before having a calm expression on her face, “...we’ll see about that,” Wendy said. She placed her hands in her pockets and began to walk off, leaving everyone stunned.

“...You don’t think...she’s going to ask for his help, do you?” Kyle asked Stan.

“Well...he is the only one that Wendy kinda trusts. I’m just wondering how she’s going to convince him to do the job,” Stan said.

“Who you fellas talking about?” Butters asked, while trying his best to calm Cartman down.

The two looked at each other before they turned their attention back to Butters. With a sigh, Stan replied. “Who else but detective Tucker?”

Everyone fell silent and the only sound that could be heard were the sirens.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, all was quiet. Not a lot of activity going on in the city aside from people rushing to get to work, or just heading somewhere in the center of the city. However, there was one area that seemed to lack people at all. Barely anyone walked by this particular street. Maybe it was because it was at one end of the city, maybe because there isn’t much there since there are barely any businesses, only apartments, maybe one diner nearby, but other than that, that street didn’t have much.

At a bus stop nearby, a bus had come. Someone stepped off the bus, holding what appeared to be a large suitcase filled with clothes and small personal items. The man with blonde hair looked around the neighborhood, a smile on his face. He took a deep breath before placing his bag down and started looking through his pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper.

“Let’s see...it should be around here somewhere,” the man said. He looked around until his eyes landed on a blue building, two stories tall, but didn’t look as big as the other buildings. Upon a closer look, the man can see that the building was possibly a business of sorts, especially since the glass window had printed text on it, saying the name of the business. “That’s it! That must be the place,” the man said as he put the paper back into his pocket, grabbed his luggage, and made his way towards the building.

Upon arrival, the man looked around the building until his eyes landed on a doorbell. He pressed the button and took a step back, putting on a smile as he waited for someone to answer.

“...Ugh..I really wish I had an iron, my clothes so wrinkly,” the man commented as he looked down at his own clothes and tried his best to smooth his clothes a bit. The man then checked his reflection in the window and tried his best to comb his hair, groaning at how he wished his hair wasn’t so naturally wild.

After waiting for about two minutes, the man noticed that he hadn't heard anyone coming towards the door, let alone any footsteps. Confused, the man rang the doorbell once more, and waited. However, after five minutes of waiting, he was getting annoyed.

“Is no one here? They should be open around this time, and there’s no sign that would suggest they were out…” The man muttered as he looked around. He knocked on the door, “hello? Anyone here?” The man called out. Nothing. No response or anything. Letting out a tired sigh, the man looked around, wondering if there really wasn’t anyone inside, and started wondering what he was going to do or how long he was going to have to wait outside. “....Hm..” The man, not really sure why, stared at the doorknob for a second. Without knowing if this was going to work or not, the man reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and was surprised when the door wasn’t even locked. “Huh...I guess they didn’t need to lock the door since this is a business...I guess…” The man then let himself in.

The moment he stepped in, the man was horrified at the mess that was around him. Papers scattered everywhere, empty beer bottles and cans sprawled all over the floor, stack of empty boxes in the corner, trash bags filled up and nearly ripping the bag were piled on top of each other, and a horrid smell coming from what looked to be a waiting room. The man covered his nose and thought how anyone could even stand to be in the room for so long, let alone how anyone can even live there.

“God...did no one know how to use a vacuum? Ugh…” The man immediately started exploring each room, hoping to find someone.

So far, the man found what appeared to be an office, which was also in disarray, with the addition of empty boxes of Chinese takeout. The man saw no one inside, so he closed the door and left the room. He then began searching in the next room. Once the man opened another door, he found himself in what appeared to be a small kitchen. Not a lot of space, but had all the necessities, a fridge, stove, counter, a medium size dining table with two chairs, and a body laying face down on the floor.

...Wait...what?

“Oh my god!” The man jumped, his back hitting the wall behind him. His eyes widened as he stared at the body, seeing that it wasn’t moving. Not sure what to do. “What...what should...police! I...I gotta call the police!” The man took out his phone and began dialling 9-1-1. His entire body was shaking as he turned away from the body, unable to look at it. He waited for someone to pick up his call.

“Hello?”

“Hello!? I need help! There’s a dead body here, and I don’t know what to do, and I’m panicking, and I-”

“Ugh….shut up…” Someone groaned.

“...Eh?” The man turned around, surprised to see the body moving a bit before they picked themselves up, showing an obviously alive man with a five o’ clock shadow.

“Mind keeping your voice down? My head is killing me,” the still alive man said as he slowly got up.

“....”

“Sir? Sir? Is something wrong?” The operator asked.

“Um...n-nevermind. My mistake,” the man said as he hung up the phone. He stared at the rough and groggy looking man, seeing him open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. “Y-you’re alive?” The man asked.

As the groggy man chugged down half of the water, he looked at the man, staring at him quizzically, “I was never dead.”

“But you were...laying on the ground,” the man said.

“Yeah...might have overdone it with the drinks last night, and ended up sleeping on the floor since it was nice and cold,” the groggy man said, “sorry about that,” the man sighed as he finished drinking all the water in the bottle and began to stretch his arms and back.

The man stared at him, completely confused, but remembered something, “um...are you...detective Craig Tucker?”

The groggy man paused, “that’s me...and who might you be?”

The man stood up straight, getting over his initial shock, “hello, my name is Tweek Tweak, it’s nice to meet you,” Tweek said, extending his hand.

Craig stared at Tweek before reaching out and shaking his hand, “you too...I guess,” he said before letting go of his hand, “so uh...Mr. Tweak, what is it that you need from me? You got a lost pet or something?”

Tweek stood there, confused. "Lost...pet? I um...I don't have a lost pet, sir."

"Then did you lose something in the sewers?"

"S-sewers? No…I didn't lose anything in the sewers," Tweek said.

"Oh...I get it now. You think your spouse is cheating on you and you want me to spy on them to see if they are cheating or not, right?"

"N-no! I'm not even married," Tweek said.

"Not married, huh?" Craig looked him up and down, "makes sense, if you were married, I don't think your partner would have let you walk around looking like…that," gesturing to Tweek's wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

Tweek frowned and wanted to comment on how the detective was dressed, how it was messy around here, and that the detective had some unknown stains over his shirt and pants, but held back his tongue. "I think you're mistaken, I'm not here for a case."

Craig frowned, “God damn it, not another one. Look, I keep telling you guys I'm not interested in buying whatever it is you're selling, so if you don't get out of my house and place of business, I'll call the cops on you for trespassing." Craig then grabbed Tweek and started pushing him out the kitchen and back into the hallway, where Craig started dragging Tweek towards the front door.

“Wait! I’m not here to sell you anything either!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig paused. He looked at Tweek, confused, “then why are you here?”

Tweek quickly turned around, took out the folded piece of paper from his pocket, and showed it to Craig, “I’m...here for the assistant job?”

“Assistant...job?” Craig sounded confused. He took the paper from Tweek’s hand and looked at it, he frowned as he realized what it was, “Become detective Craig Tucker’s assistant, and see what it’s like to work for a real detective. Payment may vary depending on each case, but as consolation for days that you are not paid, you shall get free housing in the upstairs room, free food, vacation days, and a reference if you seek future employment somewhere else. In return, must work with the detective, must be able to support the detective, knows how to clean and cook, and has a sense for adventure and the like. Any questions or are interested in applying, please come to this...address...oh god...that fucking bitch,” Craig huffed as he started crumpling the paper up. “Sorry to tell you this, kid, but that help wanted flyer is a scam.”

“Scam?” Tweek asked.

“Well...maybe not exactly a scam...more like a prank on me,” Craig said.

“Prank? But...but…”

“Look, I’m so sorry you came all the way here for nothing, but...I’m not hiring anyone right now, so please, go on. Back to wherever you came from, and hey, just because you travelled all the way here for nothing, I’ll compensate for wasting your time, here,” Craig took out a crumpled ten dollar bill and handed it to Tweek, “sorry it’s not much, it should get you something to eat, and should be enough for the bus. There’s a diner near here, makes the best meat pies. You should try it,” Craig said as he started pushing Tweek towards the front door.

“Wait!” Tweek stopped himself by pushing himself against the door frame, and preventing himself from leaving, “I came all the way here because I really need this job!”

“Trust me, you do not want to work for me, I’m no good. If you’re that desperate in searching for a job, I heard that Annie’s Baked Goods are looking for a part-timer, no skill needed! Just needs to clean the floors, that’s all,” Craig said.

“But...but…”

“I’m sorry, but you need to go, stop resisting,” Craig said as he struggled to push Tweek out the door. “Just go back home, kid.”

“I don’t have a home!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig paused, “no home? What about parents?”

“....They’re...dead,” Tweek said.

“Oh…” Craig said awkwardly, feeling a bit bad, “and...family members?”

Tweek shook his head, “I don’t know anyone, I’m all on my own, which is why I was looking forward to this job because it said you’d offer free housing! Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll clean this entire place up, I’ll cook three meals a day for you! I’ll be the perfect assistant, just please...give me a chance,” Tweek begged.

Craig sighed, “look...I’m sorry about your situation, but I really don’t need an assistant. Why don’t you try those shelters in main street? You can stay there and find work until you can get back on your feet. I’m sorry, but I’m not running a charity here,” Craig said. He once again tried his best to push Tweek out.

“No! Please! I really need this job!” Tweek cried out.

“Either just go to the places I told you about and leave, or I call the cops for trespassing! I’m not hiring!” Craig exclaimed! “And Jesus...why are you so strong!?”

“I used to box when I was little! Doesn’t that sound impressive!? I can do any heavy work for you! I can even provide protection for you if you need it! Just please, give me a chance!”

“For the last time, no!” Craig exclaimed.

“Please!”

“For the love of god, kid! If you don’t leave, I’m going to-” With Tweek’s hand sweaty from stopping himself from getting out the door, he lost his grip, causing the two to fall forward when Craig tried pushing him out. “Oof!”

“Ah...ow…” Tweek groaned as he hit the ground.

“Ugh...shit...you okay?” Craig asked as he lifted himself up.

“Yeah...I’m…” When Tweek looked up, he froze when he saw how close Craig was, and how he was able to see Craig’s blue eyes. Craig was also still when he looked down and noticed Tweek’s eyes, staring up at him. The two couldn’t help but realized that the other was sort of attractive. “...Fine…”

“....”

“Well well...what an interesting sight I’m seeing right now.” The two turned their heads and were surprised when they saw Wendy standing there, arms crossed, and looking at the two with a smirk. “Craig...I know you haven’t been in a relationship for awhile now, but don’t you think you should take this guy out to dinner first?”

Craig frowned and quickly got up, “you...what the fuck were you pulling when you started posting those adverts saying I’m looking for an assistant?” Craig asked.

“What? You do need one. Have you seen your place lately?” Wendy asked.

“Hey, I just haven’t had time to clean, alright? Also, are you trying to get me killed? I’m lucky the only person who showed up was this kid, if anyone else saw those posters, I might end up meeting some weirdo or murderer,” Craig said.

“Oh come on, you’d be fine. I’m sure those weirdos and murderers are smart enough to not work with a detective, and we both know you could easily handle them, even if you haven’t worked out in ages,” Wendy said.

“Are you calling me fat?” Craig asked.

“No no no...of course not...but you aren’t as muscular as before...your arms look like twigs right now,” Wendy said, “and...have you been drinking again? Seriously? You’re on the clock, Tucker.”

“Oh my god, leave me alone!” Craig huffed.

“Um...excuse me...I hate to interrupt...but...what about the job offer?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed, “look, for the last time, kid, you aren’t-”

“Hired!” Wendy interrupted with a huge grin on her face, “come on, Craig. You can’t just kick this kid out without see what he can do. He seems like a resourceful kid, and honestly, I think at this point, you can’t be picky. Besides...this kid is pretty good looking,” Wendy said.

Tweek blushed, “thank you...Ms…”

“Testaburger. Wendy Testaburger,” Wendy greeted.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tweek Tweak,” Tweek said.

“Nice to meet you, Tweek, and please excuse Craig’s behavior, he hasn’t worked with anyone in a long time, and is now a grouch man that loves getting drunk and never taking better care of himself,” Wendy said.

“Hey, I can take care of myself,” Craig said.

“Oh really? Let me guess, you were so drunk last night that you passed out in your office?”

“No...I was so drunk last night that I passed out in my kitchen. There’s a difference,” Craig said.

“Sure there is,” Wendy said.

Craig frowned, “look, I don’t need an assistant, Wendy. I’m fine on my own!”

“Craig, we both know you aren’t fine on your own. You need a partner,” Wendy said.

“No, I don’t,” Craig said.

“You do need a partner, Craig,” Wendy said, “I won’t accept no for an answer. Besides, Tweek came all the way here looking forward to the job, are you really going to be heartless and tell him to go away?”

“....Yes,” Craig said.

Wendy frowned, “Craig...just...please...give Tweek a chance. You can give him a trial to see how well he does, and if you like the work, then you have someone that can take care of the place and you, but if he doesn’t do anything you don’t like, you can tell him to leave and have him come my way, I’ll take care of him from then on,” Wendy said.

“I don’t know…” Craig sighed.

“....Hey...remember when you went out so drunk last night that you couldn’t drive, and you ended up having to call me at two in the morning to come and pick you up? Remember how you owe me for that?” Wendy said.

Craig frowned, “are you serious?”

“I still haven’t gotten rid of the puke smell from my shoes, Craig.”

“....” Craig sighed and looked at Tweek, “alright...you’re hired, but do anything wrong, and you’re out. Got it?”

“Y-yes, sir! I promise, I’ll take care of everything you can’t handle on your own! I’ll prove to you that I’m of great help! I swear!” Tweek said.

“...Right,” Craig sighed.

“Thank you, Craig, and consider the incident with my shoes as us being even,” Wendy said.

“Yeah yeah,” Craig sighed. He looked back at Tweek, “Tweek, was it?”

“Yes,” Tweek said.

“Why don’t you take your stuff upstairs. There’s an extra bedroom to the right and across the bathroom. There isn't a bed or a lamp, but just settle in and we’ll figure out where you can sleep and what furniture to get for you later,” Craig said.

“Y-yes sir, thank you,” Tweek said as he headed back inside, grabbed his suitcase, and began walking up the stairs.

Once Tweek was gone, Craig turned his attention back to Wendy, who had a smile on her face. “Nice kid, I’m sure you and him will work great together.”

“Cut the crap, Testaburger, and tell me why you’re here. You usually don’t come here unless you’re inviting me out for drinks, and it’s a bit too early to head to the bars,” Craig said as he crossed his arms.

Wendy smiled, “you have a good eye, Craig...which is why I can only come to you for this…”

“....Is it a case?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...there was...a car accident near the cliff roads east from here...and forensics have found that...someone cut the wire to the brakes on the car. This was no accident, Craig. Someone wanted to murder the driver.”

“....Tch...you know I’m not doing those types of cases anymore,” Craig said.

“But we need you, Craig. You’re the only one that can actually find out what happened.”

“Why not get Cartman’s help? I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to help if you offer enough money to him,” Craig said.

“I don’t want Cartman, I want you. You’re the only one that I know won’t get distracted or overlook anything. You won’t get blinded by money, and will actually try to look for facts and evidence. You’re the only one I can turn to to help me solve this case. Please, Craig…”

“...Sorry...but I already paid you back by taking care of that kid, which means I got no reason to help you at all, Wendy.”

“Craig….an innocent man was murdered, and we don’t know why or who did it,” Wendy said. “Do you really want another murderer to be walking around and not getting the justice he deserves?” Wendy asked.

Craig frowned, “don’t...try to guilt trip me, Testaburger. Like I said...I’m not doing those types of cases anymore. So solve it yourself,” Craig then turned and headed inside, slamming the door shut. “...God damn it…”

Craig sighed, feeling annoyed, but when he turned around, he was surprised to see Tweek standing by the stairs. “Um...is everything alright, sir?”

Craig stared at him before sighing, “everything’s fine, just talking to an old friend, that’s all,” Craig said.

“I...I see,” Tweek said. “Well um...sir, I already put my bag in my room, so I came down to see if there’s anything you’d like me to do?”

Craig frowned, “well for one thing, stop calling me sir, I’m only twenty-five you know,” Craig said.

“Oh...s-sorry,” Tweek said.

“Second, stop being so formal. Just relax, okay?”

“G-got it,” Tweek said.

“And thirdly,” Craig walked over and looked at Tweek, “the second you do anything I don’t like...you’re out of here. Got it?”

Tweek looked at him, feeling a bit scared at the menacing look on Craig’s face. “G...got it,” Tweek said, his voice shaking a bit.

“...Good...well then...I look forward to working with you, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Yes, me too,” Tweek said, putting on a smile.

“...Right,” Craig sighed as he started scratching the back of his head, “now if you'll excuse me, I need to shave and take a shower,” Craig said.

“W-what should I do?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know...do whatever...but don’t touch any files or my stuff,” Craig said. He then left Tweek alone.

Tweek watched as Craig left before he turned his attention to the room around him. He stared at the mess and decided that since he was here, he might as well clean the place up a bit while Craig was showering. With a smile on his face, Tweek began to work.

“This is a new beginning, Tweek. Everything is looking up for you,” Tweek said, “...ugh...I hope he has something that can get rid of that smell,” Tweek said before covering his nose with the collar of his shirt and started picking up any trash that was on the floor.

* * *

After an hour, Tweek had finally finished cleaning the mess in the hallway. He let out a tired sigh as he started removing the rubber gloves he was wearing, and pulled down his shirt that he was using to prevent any dust from going into his nose, as well as blocking any awful smells. He looked around, happy that the hallway was now clean and walkable, but he knew he wasn’t entirely done cleaning since there was still the detective’s office, the kitchen, the downstair’s bathroom, and another room that Tweek wasn’t sure what it was.

“Jesus...does this guy not know how to clean after himself?” Tweek wondered, “then again, I’m surprised that the upstairs area is cleaner than down here...I wonder why…” Tweek muttered. He got up and started dragging the bags of garbage out the door and towards the dumpster that was placed at the side of the building. As he was walking with the bags, Craig started walking downstairs, had a cleanly shaved face, a freshly clean outfit, and no stains or mess on him. “Hello sir, you’ve been upstairs for awhile. Did anything interesting?” Tweek asked, trying to sound polite.

Craig stared at him, looking a bit uncomfortable at the fact that there was someone living in the same building as him, but stayed calm and replied, “just been looking at some work related stuff, nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Craig said. He then looked around, “Jesus...have you been spending an hour cleaning up this place?” Craig asked.

“Only the hallway and the waiting room over there, I still haven’t gotten to the kitchen, bathroom, your office, and that room in the back,” Tweek said.

“Oh...that room...um...just ignore that one, and please do not go in,” Craig said.

“Why? What’s inside?” Tweek asked.

“Something you don’t need to know,” Craig sighed, “just don’t go inside that particular room, okay? It’s very important to me, and I don’t want you snooping around inside it, got it?”

“Um...yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“And what did I say about being formal? Just because I’m now your boss doesn’t mean you gotta call me mister all the time. I’m not even that old,” Craig sighed.

“Sorry, it’s a bit of a habit of mine. My parents always told me to be respectful to people that are willing to help me out and stuff,” Tweek said.

“Well you don’t have to be that respectful towards me, especially since I’m only helping you because Wendy is kinda making me do it,” Craig sighed, “and another thing, while you’re here, please do not get in my way. If you want to keep your job and live here for free, you gotta do as I say, got it?”

“Y-yes, sir-”

“What did I say about formalities?” Craig said.

“I mean...yes...detective...Tucker?”

Craig sighed, “just call me, Craig,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and nodded, “okay...Craig,” Tweek said. Craig nodded and continued walking until he grabbed his coat. “Are you heading somewhere?” Tweek asked.

“I’m just going out to see a client. They needed help with their plumbing,” Craig said.

“...Plumbing? Aren’t you...a detective? Shouldn’t you be solving cases?” Tweek asked.

“...Technically...yes...but I kinda owe the guy since I accidentally broke his grandfather’s watch when I was trying to find it in the sewers a few weeks ago, told him that I’m quite good at plumbing, and well...here we are,” Craig said.

“...I...see,” Tweek said.

“Hey, I gotta take whatever job I can get if I’m going to pay the bills, as well as pay your salary,” Craig said.

“I-I’m not judging or anything, I swear,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig sighed, “so listen, I’ll be back around six, so you can just do whatever you want, you can even just relax if you need to,” Craig said, “also, I think I may have an air mattress in my closet, so if you want to take a nap or something, just go into my room, and get the air mattress,” Craig said.

“Got it, thank you,” Tweek said.

“Yeah yeah, whatever kid, but just know...working for me ain’t going to be a walk in the park, you’ll soon regret this choice of yours,” Craig said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“....I’m not a kid…” Tweek sighed, wishing he could talk back to the detective, but knew he didn’t want to risk getting fired and kicked out, especially when he just got there. With a sigh, Tweek looked around, wondering what he should do. He let out a tired yawn, and realized he hasn’t gotten much sleep the day prior. Feeling as he didn’t have much energy to actually clean any more of the house/office, Tweek headed upstairs. “He said there’s an air mattress in his closet...hopefully there’s also a pump so I can inflate the mattress as quickly as I can,” Tweek muttered.

Once Tweek reached Craig’s room and entered it, he was surprised by how clean the detective’s room was compared to his office. Confused as to why the detective seemed to keep the upstairs area clean, Tweek decided to just ask the detective about it later when he comes back. Tweek then headed towards the closet and tried to locate the air mattress.

“Ah...there you are,” Tweek muttered as he saw the box that had an image of an air mattress on it as well as an air pump. Tweek reached out to grab it, but as he was pulling it out, he accidentally knocked over a box that was next to the air mattress box. “Shit,” Tweek cursed as he saw items falling out of the dropped box. Tweek crouched down and began to pick everything up, but stopped when he noticed that most of the items in the box were photos. “Huh?”

All these photos seemed to be pictures of a family. A large man, a woman with blonde hair, a little girl with pigtails, and a boy with black hair. Looking closely at the image of the family, Tweek noticed that the little boy looked like a younger version of the detective. In fact, he looked exactly like the detective because of the blank expression that the boy had, which was very similar to the detective’s blank expression.

“Is this him and his family?” Tweek wondered, “weird...I don’t see a lot of photos of him and his family, not even up here…” Tweek wondered why Craig hadn't put up photos of him and his family, especially since there seemed to be a few photos of the detective, Wendy, and people Tweek didn’t know. “He must have been too busy to put these up...or lazy,” Tweek sighed, thinking that the detective couldn’t be bothered to put up his family photos, just like he couldn’t even clean up the mess downstairs. “Oh well...not my problem,” Tweek sighed as he quickly put all the photos back in the box and put the box back in its right spot. Tweek then took the mattress and headed to the room that he was staying in.

Once Tweek entered the room, he sighed as he looked around. The room itself wasn’t too big, but it was just right for Tweek. Tweek smiled as he could imagine what the room would look once he got some furniture. He sighed, wishing he had the funds to get what he wanted, but knew he should save up as much as possible.

Tweek began to take the air mattress out of the box and immediately started inflating it. Once the mattress was fully inflated, Tweek pushes the box and pump to the side, reminding himself to put it away later, and immediately got on the mattress.

“Not very soft...but at least it’s better than sleeping on the cold and dirty ground,” Tweek sighed as he rested his head on the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling to himself, “....I wonder how they’re doing…” Tweek muttered, “do they even miss me?” Tweek sighed as he turned to his sides and slowly started drifting to sleep, “...whatever...from now on...I’m starting over, and leaving everything behind me,” Tweek muttered.

Tweek then fell asleep.

* * *

Around six in the evening, Craig had come back, tired, annoyed, and a bit hungry. When Craig got back to the office, he jumped a bit when he saw how clean the hallways were, only to remember that Tweek had cleaned up the place earlier.

“Wow...he really cleaned this place up. I don’t even remember the last time I actually saw the floors…” Craig muttered. He took off his coat and hung it up, and started looking around, only to realize he hadn't heard his new assistant for awhile. “He must be upstairs,” Craig muttered. He went upstairs and headed towards Tweek’s room. He gently knocked on the door, “hey kid, you in there?” Craig asked. When he received no reply, he opened the door to check and see if Tweek was there. To Craig’s surprise, Tweek was inside, sleeping heavily on the air mattress, gently snoring, and his limbs sprawled all over the mattress. “Christ...if you sleep like that you’re going to get a sore neck later,” Craig sighed, “and you didn’t even bother getting a blanket? You’ll catch a cold,” Craig sighed as he crossed his arms and stared at his new assistant in disapproval.

“Nnng...I’m on it...don’t you worry...I’ll have it...ready…” Tweek muttered, groaning a bit in his sleep.

“....Poor kid...he must have had it rough for awhile. He was so desperate to work for me this morning, he even looked like he might cry if I had said no,” Craig sighed. He walked over and crouched down, he reached out and gently nudged Tweek a bit, “hey...kid...wake up.”

“H-huh? Five more minutes,” Tweek muttered.

Craig sighed, “come on, are you really that tired?” Craig asked, he then shoved Tweek harshly, effectively waking him up.

“H-huh!? Wha!?”

“Good, you’re awake,” Craig said.

“C-Craig...you’re back already?” Tweek asked.

“Well yeah, I did say that I’d be back around six,” Craig said.

“Six!?” Tweek exclaimed, he grabbed his phone and checked the time, “Jesus! I’ve been asleep that long!? I didn’t even make dinner yet!” Tweek said.

“Dinner? Kid, you don’t have to do that,” Craig said.

“I insist! After all, it’s my job to take care of you, like Ms. Testaburger said,” Tweek said.

“You don’t actually have to listen to her,” Craig frowned.

“Still, it’s my job to make sure you get what you need, and I’m sure you’re starving,” Tweek said.

“You’re probably starving yourself, did you even eat much today?”

“Well..I think I had a donut this morning when I was coming here...and I was too busy cleaning to really eat anything, then I took a nap which ended up being longer than I wanted,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “right...well...why don’t I order us a pizza, hm?”

Tweek frowned, “um...no thanks,” Tweek said.

“What? You don’t like pizza?” Craig asked.

“It’s not that...it’s just...I’ve noticed how you seem to be eating a lot of takeout,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...so?”

“Well….you know eating too much takeout isn’t particularly healthy, right?” Tweek said.

“Hey, it’s better than eating frozen foods from the supermarket,” Craig shrugged.

“Um...I guess...but maybe a home cook meal might be a nice change? I can make you something! I’ll do it right away! I have the perfect meal that you might like,” Tweek said as he got up from the mattress and started making his way downstairs.

“Kid, you don’t have to do that,” Craig said.

“No no, I insist! I’m your assistant now, and I just want to thank you for letting me stay here and hiring me, it means the world to me,” Tweek said.

“Still, you really don’t have to-”

“It’ll be fine, Craig! I’m quite an excellent cook, I can cook anything with the right ingredients,” Tweek smiled. He then arrived towards the kitchen and headed towards the fridge, “trust me, you’re going to enjoy my food once I-” the moment Tweek opened the fridge, he was shocked when he saw that there was nothing inside but beer and bottled water, and maybe a stick of butter.

“Yeah...I was going to mention that since I mostly get takeout all the time….I don’t usually buy groceries...aside from toilet paper and other bathroom necessities,” Craig explained.

“....How...the fuck have you been living?” Tweek said, staring at Craig in shock. Craig shrugged.

Tweek let out a tired sigh as he closed the fridge, not sure what to do. Craig looked at him before letting out a sigh, “don’t worry about cooking me a meal, I’ll just order something. Now what are you hungry for? Chinese? Thai? Italian?”

“No...I promise I’d make a meal, and I’m going to do just that! Is there a nearby grocery store near here?” Tweek asked.

“Um...there are a few...but not going to lie, the prices for most of them might be over your budget,” Craig said.

“I-it’s fine, I’ll just get what I need...and worry about my money later,” Tweek said, “it’s the least I can do.”

“Look, why are you trying so hard here? I’m fine. You don’t have to cook me anything. If you just want to cook for yourself, then fine, but you don’t have to make me something too,” Craig said.

“But I want to. So far...you’re the only one that actually took me in when I was already struggling...and sure you didn’t want me at first, but you came around, gave me a nice room to stay in, a bed, and you are offering to feed me! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me now that I’m on my own...so...I wanted to pay you back.”

“....Seriously?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “my mom once told me that when someone helps you...you should always pay them back. Show your gratitude, that’s what keeps the peace,” Tweek said.

“....You mom sounds like a wise woman,” Craig said.

Tweek shrugged, “she sometimes had good advice for me to follow.”

“.....” Craig sighed, “alright...look...I actually know a store that sells good quality products, but are sold at a cheaper price compared to other grocery stores. It’s not too far from here, but you need a car to get there. I can drive you to the store if you want,” Craig said.

“Really?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...only because I can see you aren’t going to give up until you make me that meal, right?”

Tweek smiled, “pretty much,” Tweek said.

“Right...ugh...I can already tell you’re going to be tiring,” Craig sighed, “well come on,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “coming.”

The two headed out and got in Craig’s car, they then began driving to the store that’s closer to the center of town. They were silent on the way, but Craig would occasionally glance over at Tweek, seeing the small smile on the blonde boy’s face.

“You seem happy,” Craig said.

“I’m just excited that I’ll have a freshly made meal again. It’s been awhile,” Tweek said.

“Jesus kid, did you really not have a place to stay?” Craig asked.

“....Well...no...not anymore. You see...after my parents died, it was hard taking care of both the house and the family coffee shop,” Tweek said.

“Coffee shop?”

“Yeah, my dad has his very own coffee shop. Tweek’s Bros. Coffeehouse,” Tweek said.

“Never heard of it,” Craig said.

“Yeah, it’s not very popular, but we got by thanks to my coffee skills and baked goods,” Tweek said, “...but turns out...knowing how to bake and make coffee isn’t really enough to run a coffee shop,” Tweek sighed, “because of my lack of business skills...I wasn’t able to keep the business going, and I ended up having to sell it,” Tweek said.

“That sucks,” Craig said.

“Yeah, but it only gets worse from there,” Tweek sighed, “after losing the only job I had, I wasn’t able to find work. Guess no one wants to hire someone that never went to college, and only worked at one place for a long time,” Tweek said, “sooner or later, I didn’t have a lot of money to feed myself, so...I also had to sell my home in order to not starve to death,” Tweek explained.

“Jesus...how have you been surviving for this long?” Craig asked.

“Oh well...I’ve been going from place to place, try to find anything cheap, did some part-time work for a while, but...they never last long since, and they don’t really pay that well for someone like me,” Tweek sighed, “but I made do with what I had, and tried my best to keep going, hoping to catch a break,” Tweek smiled, “that’s when I stumbled upon your flyer, er...Ms. Testaburger’s flyer. When I saw that it was offering free housing and food, I wanted it, I didn’t care if I wasn’t going to be paid that much, I just didn’t want to sleep on the streets again, using public restrooms to shower, and being seen as pitiful whenever people see me,” Tweek said, “so...I’m very thankful that you accepted me, Craig...even if you were hesitant.”

“...God...I now feel bad for the way I treated you this morning,” Craig said.

“It’s fine, I understand that you never wanted an assistant to begin with,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “well kid...you lucked out on this, but you better be careful when accepting random flyers with offers that seem unreal, half of the time, the people who are advertising stuff like that are killers that lure stupid, gullible, and desperate people like you,” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “I….I didn’t think about that...I was too desperate to find work that I didn’t think about the dangers. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind next time,” Tweek said.

“Good,” Craig sighed.

They finally reached the store, and Tweek began to rummage through his wallet to check how much he had on him. Craig noticed this and placed his hand over Tweek’s wallet and pushed it down.

“Don’t. I’ll pay for everything you want,” Craig said.

“What? I can’t have you do that,” Tweek said.

“Consider this as a way of me apologizing to you for how I acted this morning, besides...you sold your home and business to get that money, so...you should save it and use it for when you really need it. So don’t worry about buying food, I’ll pay for everything,” Craig said.

“But...I can’t have you pay for everything,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed, “how about this? Considering you had cleaned my house earlier, consider this as your first payment, okay?”

“....You’re awfully kind, Craig,” Tweek said.

“I’m not, really. I’m only doing this because I do feel bad for you, but I will say this, you’re going to regret working for me kid, for one thing, we don’t get a lot of work, and it’s not like I’ll be able to pay you a lot,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “that’s fine, as long as I still have a room,” Tweek said.

Craig looked at him before rolling his eyes, “that upbeat personality of yours is going to get you eaten up in this city, kid. If you’re going to survive here, you shouldn’t be nice all the time.”

“Um...I’ll keep that in mind,” Tweek said.

The two got out of the car and headed towards Sal’s Groceries, it was smaller than what Tweek imagined, and he started to feel concerned. Craig noticed the expression on Tweek’s face, and began to explain.

“It might not look much, but I’m telling you, the stuff in there is similar to what you can get at any big supermarket, maybe even more. Just because it doesn't look like much doesn’t mean it doesn’t have everything you need. It has veggies, fruit, meat, even one of those cereal boxes that has a prize inside. Trust me, the products are good there. It’s only small because well...considering everything is reasonably cheap, the money isn’t really spent on making the place bigger.”

“Still...it doesn’t look like it has a lot of people,” Tweek said.

“Well at first glance, people don’t expect this place to have anything good, so they ignore it, but guys like us are going to be so picky based on appearances,” Craig said.

“Guys like us?” Tweek asked.

“Basically...people who don’t have a lot of money, so can’t really afford to go to the more fancy and bigger stores,” Craig explained.

“Ah...got it,” Tweek said, “well...as long as they have meat and fresh vegetables, I guess I can’t complain,” Tweek said.

Craig opened the door for Tweek, “after you,” Craig said.

Tweek headed inside and was surprised by how much stuff was there. Craig wasn’t kidding when he said that the store had a lot of great products, Tweek even saw that his favorite coffee cake was there.

“Wow...this place has a lot of great stuff,” Tweek said.

“Of course it does! Just because it doesn’t look fancy like those stores on main street doesn’t mean I don’t care about quality, kid,” a man who was standing by the only counter in the store said. Looking at his nametag, Tweek realized the man was the owner, Sal. “Hey Tucker, who’s the kid?”

Craig sighed, “my new assistant, Sal,” Craig said.

“Assistant? Since when does a guy like you need an assistant?” Sal asked.

“Since today apparently, it’s a long story,” Craig said, he then turned towards Tweek, “Tweek, just get whatever you need, I’ll be here.”

“Got it,” Tweek said. Tweek then left for the vegetables and fruit area.

“I’m surprised you decided to take an assistant, Tucker,” Sal said.

“Not my idea, it was Wendy’s,” Craig sighed.

“Ah, the captain, huh? By the way, you hear about that car crash recently?”

“Of course I heard about it, it’s all over the news, though I think the reporters might be exaggerating the story a bit,” Craig said.

“Exaggerating? It was a murder,” Sal said, “and that narcissistic detective didn’t even notice,” Sal sighed. “Honestly...I think police need a smart guy like you to solve this case.”

Craig frowned, “you know I’m not fit to do such cases anymore,” Craig said.

“Craig...it’s been three years,” Sal said, “the case is over.”

“....It’s not over until I find that bastard,” Craig sighed.

“Excuse me, Sal? Do you have any chicken thighs?”

“Yeah kid, don’t you worry. I got plenty of chicken thighs, the best quality, and very fresh. Have a buddy who has the best meat and delivers them to me everyday,” Sal said as he open the door that led to a large freezer, and showed Tweek the meats that were there.

“Wow...the meat really are good quality,” Tweek said.

“Ha ha...I like this kid, Tucker, he knows good meat when he sees it. I’m surprised a young guy like you know their meats,” Sal said.

“Ha ha...well my dad used to sell a lot of meat pies in our old shop, so he taught me about good quality meat when I was ten. I guess twenty years of knowing about meat has kinda stuck to me,” Tweek laughed.

“...Wait...you learned about meat when you were ten?” Sal asked.

“Twenty….years?” Craig asked.

“Kid...how old are you?” Sal asked.

Tweek looked between them before laughing nervously, “um...well...I may look young, but um...I’m actually...thirty,” Tweek said.

“Say what?” Craig asked, surprised.

“Ha ha ha! I would have never guessed! I thought you were in your early twenties or something because of how young you look, but you’re older than Tucker here! From the looks of it, Tucker, maybe you should be the assistant since this guy has more seniority over you,” Sal chuckled.

Craig glared at him and turned his head, “shut up, so what if he’s older than me? I’m still the boss here,” Craig said.

“Sure you are...kid,” Sal smirked.

“Oh don’t you start with me, Sal, otherwise I’ll take my business elsewhere,” Craig huffed.

“As if you can afford to do that,” Sal chuckled.

Craig fumed and turned to look at Tweek, “Tweek, as your boss, please refrain from telling anyone about your age.”

“W-why?”

“Just do as I say,” Craig said.

“Um...yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“Don’t mind him, Tweek, the guy gets all upset whenever his pride is hurt, just ignore it,” Sal smirked.

“Ugh…” Craig took out two twenties and placed them on the counter, “this should be enough to pay for whatever Tweek’s getting. If you need me, I’ll be waiting in the car,” Craig said. Craig then left, fuming a bit.

The two chuckled and Sal went to grab the chicken thighs that Tweek requested. Once he got the chicken, Tweek placed everything he has on the counter, and Sal began to check him out.

“You know...I’m glad you’re going to be working with Tucker, Tweek. That guy hasn’t been himself in years,” Sal said.

“Years?”

“Yeah, don’t let that gruff exterior fool you, he was actually a lot less of an asshole a couple years back,” Sal said.

“What happened?”

“...Well...I don’t think it’s my place to say...but...I’ll just say that when Craig used to take on bigger cases in the past, he was a real legend in those days, always seeing things that no one else would notice. A real Sherlock Holmes,” Sal said, “but one day...something happened, something that changed Craig. It caused him to stop working on big cases and just doing little stuff like finding pets or lost jewelry,” Sal sighed, “...Tucker hasn’t been the same ever since. If you want to know what exactly happened, you might need to ask Tucker himself, but I’m not sure he’ll be willing to tell his life story, so keep an eye on him, Tweek...that guy...I can tell he’s closer to snapping one of these days...and I don’t want that guy destroying his life, or at least...make it worse than it is,” Sal said.

“.....” Tweek looked out the window, and saw Craig sitting in the car. Tweek was curious as to what had happened to the detective, and couldn’t help but feel his heart ache for him. Tweek turned to Sal and put on a small smile, “don’t worry....now that I’m Craig’s assistant...I’ll be sure to take care of him and support him. It’s my job, isn’t it?” Tweek smiled.

Sal looked at Tweek before chuckling, “you’re a good man, Tweek...and no matter how hard Tucker can be...don’t let it get to you too much.”

“Don’t worry,” Tweek looked out the window to look at Craig, “I don’t back down that easily.”

* * *

It’s been a week since Tweek started working for Craig, and at first, Tweek was trying his best to be on Craig’s good side. He managed to clean the entire house and office, he would make three meals a day for Craig, who seemed to enjoy Tweek’s cooking, would get Craig some coffee and whatever documents he needed, and made sure he was ready to assist Craig as best as he could. However, Tweek did notice how there was a lack of clients coming in the door. Now Craig did mention that he didn’t get a lot of clients, but Tweek didn’t realize it was this bad. Though Tweek didn’t worry about not being paid for awhile, he was more worried for Craig since he had to pay the utilities and the like, and Tweek always did feel bad whenever Craig offered to pay for him whenever Tweek needed to get something for the house.

“Um...Craig...don’t you think we should try and advertise our services around the neighborhood? I’m sure if we spread the word, we’ll get more clients,” Tweek said.

Craig was reading the newspaper and sipping on the coffee that Tweek had made, “mmm….no thanks,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “well um...if we got more clients...then we’ll actually get paid...and we can use that money to maybe...help with the office?”

“Uh huh…” Craig said, still reading his newspaper.

“...You know we don’t have a lot of money to buy food, right? As well as fixing any of the holes and leaks that I kinda found when I was cleaning…”

“Uh huh,” Craig took another sip of his coffee, “hey...could you get me more coffee, please?”

Tweek could feel his eye twitching, he walked over to the detective and took the newspaper out of Craig’s hand, forcing Craig to look up, “Mr. Tucker, we really can’t continue on like this. I don’t mind if I don’t get paid since I am living here for free, but if we don’t get more money soon, we’re not going to be able to have the essentials, like food, medicine, and heat! Don’t you think we should try to get more clients?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed, “Tweek, relax. I saved up a lot of money back in the day, so don’t worry about a thing, we’ll be fine,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “still...we can’t just rely on your savings forever, especially since we haven’t gotten a client in three days. As your assistant, don’t you think it would be better to try and get more work, and maybe work that actually pays well? I don’t think finding lost pets and belongings are going to cut it at this rate,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, I get your concerns and all, but trust me, this is fine. Besides...no one will want to hire me,” Craig said.

“Why’s that?” Tweek asked.

“...Let’s just say...my last big case was...kinda ended with me looking like a maniac to the public. Just be glad that there are people willing to hire us for something,” Craig said.

“I’d be more happy if we got a lot of clients, regardless of how small their cases are,” Tweek sighed, “look, why don’t we try posting posters around the city? We might be able to catch someone’s attention with that,” Tweek said.

“Look, unless we’re really having trouble with money, then I’ll consider doing something about it, but for now, why don’t we just relax, hm?” Tweek sighed and wanted to say something, but suddenly, heard a ringing sound. “Ah, must be the mail, can you get that for me?”

“Fine,” Tweek huffed as he left and grabbed the mail. Once Tweek came back, he handed Craig’s mail to him, and Craig looked through them before smiling.

“Ah, here is my bank statement. Here, I’ll prove to you that we don’t have to worry about anything,” Craig said as he opened the envelope and took out his statements. Craig froze.

“...Well? How much money do you have in your savings?” Tweek asked.

“.....” Craig looked up at Tweek and started sweating nervously, “say uh...what was your idea on how we can get more clients?” Craig asked.

Tweek just stared at him blankly.

After making a few posters and flyers, the two headed around town, handing out flyers and hoping anyone would be interested in hiring them. So far, Tweek was trying to make an effort in promoting the detective agency, while Craig didn’t seem to be interested in doing anything.

“Craig, could you please help me hand out these flyers?” Tweek asked.

“I’m doing it,” Craig said.

“No, you’ve been standing there and letting people walk past you,” Tweek said, “look, if you don’t want to hand flyers out, why don’t you just put these posters up, hm?” Tweek suggested.

“Fine,” Craig sighed, wondering why he was letting Tweek boss him around when he was literally the boss here. Craig sighed and began putting posters up on poles, walls, and a couple of mailboxes.

Tweek eventually came over to check on him, but frowned at the sloppy work that Craig had done, “Craig, couldn’t you put these posters up more properly?” Tweek asked.

“They’re up aren’t they?” Craig said.

“Still, we should represent us as clean and efficient people, if people saw that we’re posting posters in a sloppy way, then no one will think we’re good enough to be hired, then we won’t have any clients, and we’ll be having a harder time getting any money,” Tweek said.

“No one will care how a stupid piece of paper is placed on a wall, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Well I care! Besides, I’m mostly doing this for you, so can you drop the attitude and put in more effort?”

“I never asked you to help me, Tweek,” Craig said.

“But it’s my job, Craig,” Tweek sighed, “I’m doing what’s best for you.”

“Best for me? You mean walking around, showing people how desperate I am for work, and showing my disgraceful face to people who either resent me, hate me, or pity me is something that’s good for me!?” Craig frowned.

“W-what?”

“Face it, Tweek...no one is going to care...not as long as they know who they’re talking to. Everyone in this city will never hire me...not after what happened,” Craig sighed.

“...What?” Tweek was about to ask, but was interrupted when they heard someone screaming.

“Help! He stole my purse!” A woman screamed as a man began running, dodging people that were trying to stop him.

“Oh god! That jerk stole her purse! What should we-” Suddenly, Craig began to chase after the guy, leaving Tweek behind. “Craig? Craig! Wait!” Tweek began to follow the detective.

The two began to chase down the thief, dodging people, and avoiding any obstacles that the thief had made once he noticed the two were chasing them. Craig glared at the thief, trying to pick up speed and find a way to get closer.

“Shit, he’s too fast. Judging from which direction he’s going, he’s heading to Silver Lane, so we’re gonna have to take a shortcut,” Craig said.

“Shortcut? What shortcut?” Tweek asked.

Craig looked around until he saw an alleyway, “that shortcut,” Craig said. He grabbed Tweek’s arm and started running towards the alleyway. As they started running through it, Tweek stopped when he noticed a chain-link fence.

“Shit, we’re never going to be able to stop him with this fence here,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig looked around until he quickly jumped on top of a dumpster, took a step back on the edge, and jumped right over the fence. He then landed safely on the other side. “Ugh...that never gets easier,” Craig huffed.

“Wait! What about me!?” Tweek asked.

“Just call the police and tell them to get to Silver Lane, I’ll meet you there,” Craig exclaimed as he began running to catch up with the thief.

As soon as Craig reached Silver Lane, he spotted the thief and managed to block his path. The thief stopped, surprised to see Craig. The thief tried to run around him, but Craig quickly got in front of him, grabbing him and pushing him back.

“Oh no...you ain’t leaving until you give me back that purse,” Craig said.

“Tch,” the thief suddenly took out a knife.

“Of course you’d be one of those fucking assholes that has a knife on him,” Craig sighed as he got ready to fight.

The thief lunged for Craig, slashing his knife around, trying to hit the detective. Craig managed to block and quickly kicked the thief back. The thief quickly recovered and rushed towards Craig, trying to slash him in the face, but Criag quickly grabbed the thief’s hand, stopping him from bringing the knife down, while pushing the thief back.

“Shit…” Craig said as he felt his grip weakening and the knife getting dangerously close to Craig’s face. Craig tried to push the thief away as best as he could, but while he was distracted, the thief suddenly used his legs to knock the detective down. “Fuck!”

“Guess you should have learned how to fight better,” the thief said as he sat on top of Craig and raised his knife. Craig quickly grabbed the thief’s arms with both hands, stopping the knife from getting closer, but the thief began trying to pry Craig’s hand. “This is what happens when you try to play hero,” the thief said as the knife started getting closer and closer to Craig’s face.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Tweek screamed as he rushed over and kicked the thief in the face, forcing him to get off of Craig. “Gah!” Tweek then jumped and landed on the thief, pushing him down and struggling to stop him from moving and reaching for the knife. “Craig! Help!”

“Tweek!” Craig quickly got up and kicked the knife out of the way, he then helped Tweek restrain the thief. “Stop struggling, asshole! It’s over.”

“I called the police, they should be here soon.” Tweek said.

“Nice work, Tweek,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “thank you, sorry it took me a bit to get here,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine, just glad we caught the bastard,” Craig then shoved the thief’s face to the ground and grabbed the purse out of his hands.

Soon, the police, and the woman that the purse belonged to, came rushing over. Two officers came and took the thief, putting the handcuffs on him, and Craig handed the purse back to the woman.

“Oh thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate your help,” the woman said.

Tweek smiled, “it was nothing ma’am, we are detectives, and we just can’t stand to see scumbags like him taking other people’s belongings, right Craig?”

“Whatever,” Craig sighed, he then noticed Wendy coming over and had a smile on her face. Craig frowned and walked over, knowing the captain wanted to talk. “Why are you here?” Craig asked.

“I just happened to be nearby,” Wendy smiled.

“Bullshit,” Craig said.

Wendy sighed, “I may have heard your name on the radio, so I came over to check on you,” Wendy said, “nice job on catching the thief, Craig. As expected.”

Craig sighed, “I know you’re here to ask me to take that car murder case, and I’m telling you that I’m not doing it,” Craig said.

“Craig...come on…” Wendy sighed.

“What’s going on here?” Tweek asked as he came over to check on his boss.

Wendy smiled at Tweek, “oh nothing, I was just thinking of hiring your boss here to do some detective work for us,” Wendy said.

“R-really!?” Tweek asked.

“We’re not doing it,” Craig said.

“Oh come on, I can pay you handsomely,” Wendy said.

“Craig…” Tweek was looking at Craig.

“We don’t need your money,” Craig said.

“Oh really? Then what’s this?” Wendy then held up one of Tweek’s flyers. “Saw this while heading over here...you having money troubles, Craig?”

“....No…”

Tweek cut in, “we aren’t getting a lot of clients at the moment, and are just trying to promote our business,” Tweek explained.

“I see...well if you need money, we are looking to hire a competent detective like yourself, and judging from how you managed to take down that thief over there, I say you still got that heroic spirit in you,” Wendy said.

Craig frowned, “we’re not doing it. End of story.” Craig huffed as he started walking away.

“Wait! But Craig we...ugh...um...I’ll try to talk to him, Ms. Testaburger,” Tweek said.

“Please, call me Wendy,” Wendy smiled, “and please do...we really need someone like Craig to help us.”

“Right,” Tweek said.

“Well good luck on getting through Craig’s stubborn ass,” Wendy sighed.

“Will do,” Tweek sighed, he then chased after Craig. Once Tweek caught up to the detective, he started scolding him, “why did you decline!? You know we need the money, Craig.”

Craig glared at him, “I’m not doing big cases,” Craig said.

“Seriously? Come on! Big cases will get us more money,” Tweek said.

“Hey, we already posted those flyers up, right? We’ll get tons of clients from that, so just leave it with what Wendy said...please,” Craig sighed.

“...Ugh...fine...but this isn’t the end, Mr. Tucker,” Tweek sighed. He then changed the subject, “speaking of flyers...while you were talking to Wendy, I did talk to that lady earlier, and she was so happy that we got her purse back, she gave us fifty bucks,” Tweek said.

“Oh wow...fifty bucks...I’m sure that will help pay the utilities and get us lunch,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “it’s not just that, Craig. I gave the lady some of our flyers, and she said she’d talk to a few people and help promote our business for us, which means we might be seeing a lot of clients soon,” Tweek smiled.

“Well great, guess you got what you wanted,” Craig sighed.

“Why are you not excited? You should be glad that we’re getting more work,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “I just...I’m not sure if I’m cut out for all this work. Especially since I nearly got a knife in my face if you hadn’t come and saved me earlier,” Craig said.

“I know you almost got hurt, Craig, but what you did was really brave. You actually chased down that guy, jumped over a very tall fence, and fought a guy with a knife! You were really brave!”

“....Brave huh?” Craig muttered, his cheeks turned pink slightly.

Tweek smiled, “yes, very brave, Mr. Tucker. You were a hero,” Tweek said, “and I bet once we get some work, everyone will think the same.”

“....Alright...alright...I’ll try to have a better attitude and put a bit more effort in my work,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “thank you,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed as he stared at his new assistant, “alright, I think we had enough action for one day, why don’t we make use of that fifty dollars you got and get some lunch, hm?”

Tweek sighed, “yes, sir.”

The two walked off in silence, but Tweek was very happy and was looking forward to seeing some clients soon.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon the very next day, and Tweek was pacing back and forth in the hallway, staring at the front door, and biting his bottom lip. Craig came out of his office, stared at his assistant, and frowned when he saw how worked up Tweek was getting.

“Tweek, just relax. Why don’t you sit down in the waiting room. Someone will show eventually,” Craig said.

“Still...we haven’t gotten a single client all day! I posted all those flyers, I spread the word on social media, and I even lowered the price this morning! Why isn’t anyone showing up!?” Tweek asked.

“Maybe not a lot of people need a detective, ever thought about that?” Craig asked.

“Oh come on, there’s got to be someone that needs our services,” Tweek sighed, “...how about we take that case that Wendy-”

“No. I made it clear that we are not accepting murder cases,” Craig said, “and we are definitely not taking any cases that are dangerous either, such as kidnapping, gangs, drug dealers, or anything of the sort. We are simply going to do the whole finding lost pets, cheating spouses, and finding items in the sewers routine,” Craig said.

“Well Craig...not a lot of people have lost pets, cheating spouses, or lose their stuff in the sewers,” Tweek sighed, “at this rate, we’re never going to get any work if we don’t spread out on what cases we can take,” Tweek said, “ugh...and I spent so much ink and paper to make those flyers, and they ended up becoming useless…”

Craig sighed, “I’m sorry that things aren’t going as you want them, Tweek, but what can we do? No one is going to show up today, and we should just accept that.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked up, surprised that someone was here, and Tweek quickly opened the door. A woman dressed in all black was standing by the door, she had a sad look in her eyes, and it seemed like she was crying since her eyes were all red and puffy. The two were confused as they stared at the woman, but Tweek put on his best customer service smile and greeted her.

“Hello ma’am, what brings you here?” Tweek asked.

“....Are you...detective Tucker?” The woman asked.

“Oh, um...he’s the detective, I’m the assistant, but what is it that you-”

The woman suddenly pushed past Tweek and rushed over to Craig, she fell to her knees as she grabbed Craig’s hand and began to weep. Both boys were shocked at the woman’s actions, and were confused at what was happening.

“Please..please help me…” The woman said.

“M-ma’am, what’s wrong?” Tweek asked as he quickly came over and tried to pull the woman away from Craig.

“My husband...my husband…” the woman could barely say a word as tears streamed out of her eyes and she was wiping fiercely with her handkerchief.

Craig stared at the woman for a second before putting on a sigh, “I guess you think your husband might be cheating on you and you want my services to help you confirm your suspicions, right? I’ve heard it all before, ma’am, but please calm down, until we can prove if your husband is having an affair, you need to calm down and just pray that he’s staying honest,” Craig said.

Tweek realized what Craig was saying and quickly agreed, “yes ma’am, even if your husband is acting strange or anything, you shouldn’t let your imagination get the best of you until we can actually prove that your husband is doing something very wrong. So stay positive and we’ll get to the bottom of what your husband might be doing,” Tweek smiled.

“No!” The woman cried out, causing the two to jump at the sudden outburst. “My husband isn’t cheating on me!” The woman exclaimed, crying harder.

“He’s not?” Craig asked.

“Then...what is it about your husband that you came here for?” Tweek asked, confused.

“...My husband...he’s...he’s…” The woman fell back to the ground, her shaking legs couldn’t hold her much longer. She looked up at the detective as if begging for his help, “he’s dead.”

The two fell silent as they realized what the woman had said. They looked at each other, unsure what to do. Craig looked away, looking very uncomfortable, and Tweek quickly took action and helped the woman stand up again. Tweek then led the woman to the waiting room and sat her down on the couch.

“Ma’am...what is your name?” Tweek asked.

“Janet Harris,” the woman said.

“Janet Harris?” Craig muttered, “is your husband William Harris? The professor who was in that car accident?”

Mrs. Harris nodded, “that’s right,” Mrs. Harris said, “except it was no accident, it was a murder,” Mrs. Harris said. Craig frowned, staring at her blankly. 

Tweek looked between the two uncomfortably before standing up quickly, “um...I’ll go get us some coffee. You two should talk,” Tweek said as he quickly walked out of the room to get some coffee.

“....Did Ms. Testaburger send you here?” Craig asked.

“No...not really...she did tell me about you when I last saw her, but she didn’t tell me to come here. I came here because I was desperate,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Desperate?” Craig asked.

“....it’s already out there that my husband was murdered, but no one has figured out who the murderer was. It’s already been days...and I haven’t been able to sleep because I know...out there...that murderer is walking around...probably planning to murder another innocent person,” Mrs. Harris said.

“...I see...well...ma’am...the police are trying their best to figure things out, these things take time, so you should-”

“I don’t care how long it’s taking the police, I just want the person who killed my husband be sent to prison already!” Mrs. Harris exclaimed, tears in her eyes, “the police...every time I go talk to them...they keep saying the same thing. They have no leads, they know much aside from the fact that the brakes were cut in my husband’s car. They’ve talked to everyone they consider to be the suspects, but none of them did it because they all had an alibi. So they aren’t even close to solving this case!”

“....Then why come to me?” Craig asked.

“Because...Ms. Testaburger had mentioned how you have an eye for seeing things that anyone could easily have missed. Your precision to detail is something that I’ve heard was outstanding,” Mrs. Harris said.

“....I’m not as precise as everyone keeps saying ma’am, and besides...there are other detectives you can go to, right?”

“No no no...I can’t go to any other detectives. Most of them were already hired by the police and they still can’t find anything, and I’ve tried that Cartman fellow, but Ms. Testaburger had warned me that he was off the case due to his negligence on finding one piece of evidence when he was at the crime scene,” Mrs. Harris explained.

“...God damn it, Cartman,” Craig muttered.

Tweek came back in and had a tray of coffee. He placed the cups in front of Mrs. Harris and Craig, and looked between the two. “Here, this might help you relax a bit,” Tweek said.

“Is it supposed to be tea that’s relaxing?” Craig asked.

“Not this one, this is my special relaxation coffee,” Tweek said.

“That doesn’t sound like it should exist,” Craig said.

“Just try it,” Tweek sighed.

Craig sighed and took a sip of his coffee, surprised by the delicious flavor, as well as how calm he was feeling after a few more sips. Even Mrs. Harris seemed to calm down a tiny bit.

“This is very delicious,” Mrs. Harris said, smiling at Tweek.

Tweek smiled, “so...you came here because you want Craig to help solve who killed your husband?” Tweek asked.

“Yes,” Mrs. Harris said.

“I can’t,” Craig said.

“Craig!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I don’t do murder cases, Mrs. Harris. I can’t help you at all. I’ll only screw things up and probably make things harder for you. Just trust that the police will solve the case, or try finding another detective that can help you,” Craig sighed, “now if you’ll excuse me, but...I have things that I need to do,” Craig then turned to leave.

“Craig, wait!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Are you really going to let a murderer walk freely in the city?”

Craig paused, “....I know the situation is horrible, but-”

“Someone killed an innocent man, Mr. Tucker. Someone who is out there, knowing what they have done, and no one will notice him. How long will it take until that man kills another person again, Mr. Tucker? How long will it take until the police finally find out who killed my husband, only to lose the murderer because they managed to escape and will never be found again? Lives are on the line, Mr. Tucker...so how many lives will have to be taken from innocent people until you finally realized that you are the only one that can help? Don’t you even care?” Mrs. Harris started to cry again, “...I don’t want more people to die because of this person...I don’t want families and loved one getting hurt because of what this person did. We have to find them and stop them before they kill again, Mr. Tucker.”

“......”

Tweek looked between the two, feeling awkward and unsure what to really say. Tweek thought that Craig might get really upset, so he decided to try and tell Mrs. Harris that they won’t be able to accept the job for Craig’s sake.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Harris, I know it’s been tough on you, but I’m not sure if detective Tucker can-”

“I’ll do it,” Craig suddenly said.

“Huh!?”

When Craig turned to look at the woman, Tweek could see the seriousness in Craig’s eyes, it almost scared Tweek a bit. Craig sighed and looked at the woman, a determined look on his face.

“I’ll do it. I’ll take the case,” Craig said.

“You will?” The woman asked, tears in her eyes.

“Yes. You’re right...if we don’t find that murderer soon, who knows if that they will harm someone else,” Craig said.

“Thank you, detective. Thank you,” the woman said.

“Um..uh...well then...please leave your contact information with me, and we’ll take half of the payment now and the other half later,” Tweek said.

“Yes, thank you so much for helping me, this means a lot,” the woman said as she rummaged through her purse.

As Tweek was talking to Craig, he couldn’t help but wonder why Craig changed his mind all of a sudden, or why Craig looked so serious when he accepted the job. Once everything was settled, the woman thanked both Craig and Tweek again and soon left. Tweek closed the door and turned towards Craig, surprised to see Craig putting on his coat and grabbing his keys and wallet.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, to the police station. We need all the details about this case,” Craig said.

“W-wait...hold on...I’m very confused here. Just a minute ago, you refused to accept any murder cases, but when that woman started begging you to help, you changed your mind. Why did you change your mind?” Tweek asked.

“Hey, you kept begging me to accept bigger jobs in order to get more money, so what’s the problem?” Craig asked.

“It’s just...you didn’t seem yourself when you accepted the job, Craig,” Tweek said, “you looked like a different person, as if something possessed you to accept that job.”

“....She just...she had a point. If that murder continued to walk freely out there...who knows if they’ll kill again...and I don’t want that, not on my watch,” Craig said.

“What does that mean?” Tweek asked.

“It just means that this case is kinda personal, and as my assistant, I think you shouldn’t be asking so many questions, and should get ready to leave. I’m going to need your help with any info we get, got it,” Craig said.

Tweek looked surprised, but nodded his head, “yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“Good. Then let’s get going,” Craig said.

After bringing what they needed, they headed to Craig’s car and started making their way towards the police story. Though Tweek is still confused by Craig’s sudden change of attitude, he was somewhat thankful that Craig accepted. It wasn’t just about the money, Tweek really did wanted to help Mrs. Harris solved this case once and for all, and so far, he really was curious on just how good detective Tucker was at his job.

* * *

By the time Craig and Tweek reached the police station, they were both surprised by how busy the place was. Officers running around, taking phone calls, signing documents, and the entire place looked like a mess.

“Well this is the first time I’ve seen them this busy,” Craig said.

“Aren’t they always busy?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, but never this busy,” Craig said. Craig picked up a piece of paper that had fallen on the ground and inspected it, “seems like they’re working hard on the car crash incident,” Craig said.

“Wow...if everyone is working this hard to solve the case, and yet still can’t find any leads to the murderer...how are we going to find them?” Tweek asked.

“Easy, Tweek. You know who you’re talking to? Trust me when I say that we’ll catch the motherfucker,” Craig said. Tweek slowly nodded, but was still feeling unsure.

As the two continued walking in, they stopped when they saw Wendy, surrounded by officers holding up documents. “I’ve told you guys to just leave them on my desk, I’ll handle them later!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Captain, the mayor called, and he really wants to know how close we are to finding the murderer.”

“Tell him that I’ll call him later, right now, we’re very…” Wendy stopped when she noticed Craig. “Well son of a bitch...I knew you’d show up...kinda wish you’d show up much sooner,” Wendy said.

Craig frowned, “so it was your idea to send Mrs. Harris my way, hm?”

“If I couldn’t persuade you, then maybe someone that has been in your shoes would,” Wendy said.

“Huh?” Tweek was confused by what Wendy meant.

“Nothing,” Craig muttered to Tweek, he turned back towards Wendy, “alright, where’s the file and evidence I need to see?” Craig asked.

Wendy smiled, “follow me,” Wendy said.

The two began to follow Wendy close behind, and Tweek looked around, curious at what a police station looked like and such. They soon arrived in a room that had mountains of boxes and cabinets filled with files.

“Is this where you keep all the case files?” Tweek asked.

“Yep, sorry for the mess, this city is so overrun by crime that we’re actually thinking about building a second room just to store all these files,” Wendy sighed.

“Are most of these files stuff you haven’t solved yet?” Tweek asked.

“Only half...but I bet we would have solved them much sooner if we had a certain someone to help us,” Wendy said, eyeing Craig.

Craig frowned, “will you quit it? Besides, don’t you have Cartman?”

“Ugh, that asshole can be so out of line, that I made sure he can’t get his hands on this case,” Wendy sighed.

“It seems like you hate this Cartman guy,” Tweek said.

“Everyone hates him, Tweek,” Wendy sighed, “he’s obnoxious, he’s sexist, racist, always takes everyone’s pudding in the cafeteria, never listens to others, always tries to start a fight, ruins people’s work, and belittles everyone,” Wendy said.

“Yeah...that guy can be a dick,” Craig sighed, “makes me wonder why you let him just quit on his own instead of firing sooner,” Craig said, “makes me feel a bit annoyed when I was fired while he was still working as an officer.”

“Fired?” Tweek muttered.

“Didn’t you know? Craig here used to be a police officer back the day, he was considered the youngest recruit we had,” Wendy said.

“Yeah yeah, he doesn’t need to know my life story. Just get the file so we can be on our merry way,” Craig sighed.

“Impatient as ever...it’s probably another reason why the chief fired you, Craig. You never learned to just think things through before taking action,” Wendy said.

“...Whatever,” Craig sighed.

“....” Tweek stared at the two, really curious about what happened to his boss.

“Here it is,” Wendy said as she handed Craig the files, “It has everything you need to know so far about the case, and if you need to check any clues or evidence, go see Kyle in the forensic lab,” Wendy said.

“Got it,” Craig sighed.

“Good luck...you’re going to need it,” Wendy said.

The two left and started making their way to the forensic lab. As they were walking, Craig looked into the file and frowned as he stared at the pictures of the wreck, along with the cut wire, pictures of the body, and more.

“....Hm…”

“What is it?” Tweek asked.

“It’s just...even though we know that the brakes were cut...I’m still wondering when they were cut,” Craig said.

“Well it says that the wires were probably cut when Mr. Harris was at home, so maybe while Mr. Harris wasn’t near the car, someone sneaked towards the car and cut the wires,” Tweek explained.

“Still...where Mr. Harris lives, going anywhere, including the stores would require a car, and it’s not like Mr. Harris has any neighbors that are close by to his house,” Craig said.

“Well then...maybe he was inside and didn’t notice a thing,” Tweek said.

“That’s the problem though...judging from the type of car Mr. Harris had, there’s no way the murderer could have gotten near the car without tripping the alarm,” Craig explained.

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows and started thinking, then his eyes widened as his heart sank, “...Craig...you don’t think...Mrs. Harris killed her husband...do you? I mean...if the murderer couldn’t touch the car without tripping the alarm, then the murderer had to be someone that Mr. Harris trusted and won’t suspect, as well as being the one to have the keys to his car to stop the alarm,” Tweek said.

“....It’s a good theory...but let’s not come to the conclusion quite yet...there’s still something off about this whole thing,” Craig said.

“Well I really hope it isn’t Mrs. Harris, she seemed to love her husband, so there’s no way she could have killed him...right?”

“....Tweek...in life...people aren’t always as they seem,” Craig said, “we might know someone since childhood, and always view them as people that would never do wrong….but...there will be a time when they will do something wrong, and because of the years we have built trust around them...sometimes...it’s harder to accept the fact of their wrong doing, and will even deny everything,” Craig explained.

“.....I see…” Tweek said. “I guess that’s why trusting people can be hard, huh?”

“....Well...yeah...but...it doesn’t make you stuipd for trusting people all the time, Tweek, that just means you have a good heart, but you have to be careful when you trust people, it’s always best to be aware of someone and notice their lies before it gets harder to back away from them.” Craig said.

“....I see,” Tweek said.

“...You have a lot to learn in this business, Tweek. You never know when someone is getting ready to stab in the back with a knife.”

“Well well well, if it isn’t the disgrace of the police force.”

“God damn it,” Craig huffed as the two turned around and saw none other than Cartman and his assistant, Butters. “What are you doing here, Cartman?”

“Oh, just getting stuff for a case that I was hired to do,” Cartman said.

Craig frowned, “didn’t Wendy tell you that she doesn’t want to be involved with you anymore?” Craig asked.

“Well she said that the police won’t be hiring my services anymore, but I wasn’t hired by the police this time. Some old broad wants me to help her find her missing jewel, very expensive, considered to be one of a kind. Heard it’s worth a million dollars,” Cartman smirked.

“A-a million dollars!?” Tweek exclaimed.

Cartman noticed Tweek, “who’s the kid?”

“Um...hi, my name is Tweek Tweak. I’m detective Tucker’s new assistant,” Tweek said, offering his hand.

“Assistant? You!? Ha ha ha ha!” Cartman began laughing hysterically. Tweek took a step back, confused, and Craig just glared at Cartman, feeling pissed. “Oh man...since when does an asshole like you need an assistant for, hm?”

“It wasn’t really my idea, it was captain Testaburger’s idea,” Craig sighed.

“Of course this would be her idea! She probably thinks you need someone to help you from having another mental breakdown!” Cartman laughed, “so, Mr. Assistant, what do you do for that fucker? Give him his pills? Change his diapers, feed him his mush? Ha ha ha ha! Butters, laugh with me,” Cartman said.

“Oh um...ha ha ha ha...yeah...Mr. Assistant...do you...um...do you….help detective Tucker with...with...um...his...laundry?”

Cartman glared at him, “laundry? Really?”

“I-I’m not very good at insulting people, Mr. Cartman,” Butters said.

“Jesus Christ,” Cartman huffed.

Tweek glared at him, feeling annoyed, “on the contrary, Mr. Cartman, I help detective Tucker with his cases, as well as supporting him as best as I can. So I would really appreciate it if you do not insult my boss like that and his mentality with those revolting jokes of yours,” Tweek said.

“Oh...I’m so sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?” Cartman snickered.

Craig came over and grabbed Cartman by the collar of his shirt, nearly pulling him up and causing Cartman to be standing on his tiptoes. “Listen here, fat ass. If you bother me or my assistant again, I’ll make sure to bury your corpse in a ditch where no one will find you,” Craig said.

Cartman glared at him, “careful, detective. We are in a police station after all,” Cartman said.

Craig paused and looked around, seeing all the officers staring at them. Craig sighed and let Cartman go, pushing him back and turned back around. “Tweek, let’s get going to the forensic lab.”

“Yes, sir,” Tweek said.

The two then left in a huff, ignoring some of Cartman’s last minute comments towards them. As they were walking, Tweek finally understood why people didn’t like Cartman, and honestly wished he could hit the guy.

“Don’t let him get to you, that’s what he wants...even if by doing so will probably end with him in a hospital,” Craig said.

“Still...what’s his problem?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know, I think he’s just a narcissist who wants attention and someone to stroke his ego,” Craig sighed, “I remember how he behaved when we were new recruits here,” Craig said.

“Recruits?” Tweek muttered, he looked at Craig, very curious about him, “um...Craig...I know this isn’t my business...but...what happened to you? Why aren’t you with the police force anymore? Why does everyone keep saying something happened to you, something that made you look bad?”

Craig stopped walking and turned to look at Tweek. Tweek flinched when he saw the angry look on Craig’s face, and was worried that Craig might strangle him. Craig noticed how scared Tweek was getting and he let out a sigh.

“All you have to know is...something bad happened a long time ago...and how it ended...it was my fault...and I just brought shame to everyone. Even if everyone has forgotten about it and people even forgave me...I still haven’t...and I don’t think I ever will,” Craig said.

“....Craig…” Tweek looked at his boss, worried, “it must have been really bad, and I’m so sorry for bringing it up...it’s just...I feel so awkward not knowing what happened while everyone seems to know something,” Tweek said.

“....You don’t need to know everything about me, Tweek,” Craig said. “Just write down whatever I tell you, and do as I say.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“Come on,” Craig said, and the two continued their way to the forensic lab.

Once they reached the lab, they noticed a man inside the lab, working on something. The two walked in to talk to him.

“Excuse me, are you-”

“Stop.” The two stopped, Tweek looking confused, while Craig looked more annoyed. “You can’t walk in here without proper safety gear. Gloves, shoe covers, goggles, and hairnets are in the corner there. Be sure to wash your hands.”

“It’ll only take a few seconds, Kyle. God damn it,” Craig sighed.

“Hey, even just a few seconds can easily decontaminate everything I’ve been working here, then I’ll have to start all over again, and solving the case will take much longer,” Kyle said.

Craig sighed, “fine,” Craig huffed as he and Tweek started putting on the gloves, hairnets, shoe covers, and goggles.

“Good, now...what are you here for?” Kyle asked.

“We need to know what you found about William Harris’ murder,” Craig said.

“So you’re actually doing it, huh? You’re going to actually help and solve a big case again?”

“This is a one time thing, Kyle,” Craig said.

“Sure it is. We both know that you can never let a case like this go since you always take them personally,” Kyle said.

“Just give us the info we need,” Craig sighed.

“Alright alright, let me get them,” Kyle said as he walked over to a filing cabinet and took out a folder. He walked over and handed the folder to Craig. “As it was stated in the files, this was no accident, it was a murder. Someone deliberately cut those wires,” Kyle said.

“I can see that,” Craig said, “but the real question is...when these wires were cut,” Craig said.

“That, we don’t know. We assumed it had to before Mr. Harris left his house, it’s the only logical explanation we got here,” Kyle said.

“Still...Mr. Harris would have noticed something. For one thing, the alarm should have rang, and I’m sure Mr. Harris had the car keys with him, so who was able to get close to the car without sounding the alarm or had the keys to it?”

Kyle smiled, “I knew you’d see that. At least someone here uses their brain...unlike a fat detective that really gets on my nerves,” Kyle said.

“You mean detective Cartman?”

“Don’t you mention his name in this lab. I already banned him from coming in here the last time he destroyed what was five hours of work,” Kyle sighed, “just mentioning him made me remember how I had to dispose of everything when I saw it was all ruined. Nights of not being able to sleep, getting stressed, and feeling like I was going to die right there and then. Ugh…”

“.....” Craig and Tweek looked at Kyle before looking at each other.

“Right…” Craig said, “well...I think we have all we need here...we’ll head over to Mrs. Harris’ house and have a few questions with her.”

“Questions? The police already asked her everything she knows,” Kyle said.

“Yeah...well...there could be something we left out, we gotta be sure on this,” Craig said.

“Right, well good luck Craig. Hope you find who killed Mr. Harris,” Kyle said.

“Uh huh,” Craig said. Craig and Tweek then left.

“So we’re going to see Mrs. Harris now?” Tweek asked as he started removing his gloves, hairnet, and foot coverings.

“Yep,” Craig said, “she might know something that the police haven't looked at more closely.”

“.....”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried if Mrs. Harris is the killer...she seems like a sweet woman,” Tweek said.

“Don’t forget what I told you about trust, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Trust...right…”

“Yeah, you can’t always trust people, anyone can be suspicious, even me...and you,” Craig said.

“What? Me? Why am I suspicious?” Tweek asked.

“Maybe it’s because I have no idea who you are,” Craig said.

“Craig, I’ve been completely honest with you these past few days! I’ve even helped you promote your business! What’s there to be suspicious of, hm?” Tweek asked.

“....Coffee,” Craig said.

“....Huh?”

“The coffee. The one you made earlier when Mrs. Harris came by,” Craig said. 

Tweek fell silent as he stared at Craig, “w-what about the coffee? I just said that it’s a special brew that actually...calms people down.”

“Right...right...a special brew...let me guess...the secret ingredient was marijuana?” Craig asked.

Tweek froze, “how did you-”

“Please. I was one of those teenagers that like smoking a bong like any other stupid teenager, so I know what marijuana smells and taste like,” Craig narrowed his eyes.

“....I can explain…”

“You don’t have to...you probably have your reasons, and besides...it’s not like what you were doing was technically illegal. Marijuana isn’t really illegal here, but still...you should have told Mrs. Harris about it instead of just giving it to her because she was upset,” Craig said.

“I just….my mom would always give me that type of coffee when I can’t calm down when I was younger,” Tweek said.

“Why would your mother give her child coffee...let alone coffee that had marijuana in it? That’s just bad parenting,” Craig said.

“.....”

“If you don’t want to say it...then you don’t have to. I just hope...this is the only secret you have...otherwise...if you’re hiding anything else from me...anything that I consider to be very suspicious….then….I don’t think you working for me is going to work out for long. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“Good...now let’s get going, Mr. Tweak,” Craig said.

Craig then walked ahead, while Tweek followed slowly behind. He looked at the detective, feeling a weight on his shoulders. For the first time, Tweek couldn’t face the detective at that moment.

* * *

“Thank you for letting us see you, Mrs. Harris,” Craig said.

“Of course, you boys have been more help than what I’ve gotten in days,” Mrs. Harris said, “tea?”

“No thanks, this should be a quick visit. We’re only here to ask you some questions,” Craig said.

“Questions? I’ve already told the officers everything I know, detective,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Well we just need to be sure, Mrs. Harris,” Craig said. He turned towards Tweek and nodded his head. Tweek then took out a notepad and was ready to jot down everything he heard. “....Mrs. Harris...were you with your husband before he left to get the documents he needed from work?” Craig asked.

“...Yes...I’ve mentioned that my husband and I were home before he left the house that night,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Okay...then Mrs. Harris...where were you before Msr. Harris left?”

“I was sitting on the couch right here, watching TV,” Mrs. Harris said.

“So...if you were sitting here...then...you would also have a good view of the front yard, yes?” Craig asked.

“I guess so,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Then….Mrs. Harris...did you notice anyone outside? Anyone that was possibly near the car?” Craig asked.

“Near the car? I don’t think so since the car was the garage before my husband left,” Mrs. Harris said.

“What?” Tweek looked up, surprised.

“How come you didn’t mention that the car was in the garage before your husband left, Mrs. Harris?”

“I didn’t think it was important to mention,” Mrs. Harris said.

“...Hm…” Craig narrowed his eyes and looked at Mrs. Harris suspiciously, “Mrs. Harris...are you telling me that the car was in the garage, you didn’t notice anyone outside your house, and it was just you and your husband that night before he left? There was no one trying to break into your garage or anything like that?”

“No, if someone was breaking in, we would have noticed since there is an alarm,” Mrs. Harris said, “...detective...what are with these questions? Are you...suspecting that I had something to do with my husband’s murder?”

“I’m not saying that...Mrs. Harris...but...from what you’re telling me...you’re becoming more and more suspicious by the minute.”

“This is ridiculous! I lost my husband, and now I’m being targeted as a suspect!? Why would I murder my own husband?” Mrs. Harris exclaimed.

“I don’t know, Mrs. Harris...why did you?” Craig asked.

Mrs. Harris stood up and glared at the detective. “I think it’s best you leave! I won’t say another word without my lawyer present,” Mrs. Harris said.

“C-Craig...should we leave?” Tweek asked.

“Give me a second here, Tweek,” Craig muttered. He looked around until he noticed a necklace around Mrs. Harris’ neck. “Pretty necklace, Mrs. Harris. Who gave that to you?”

Mrs. Harris clutched her necklace, “my loving husband did,” Mrs. Harris frowned.

“Really? My….that looks very expensive though...in fact...I think I saw such a necklace like that for nearly a hundred thousand dollars,” Craig said.

“S-so what?”

“Well...it’s just...I may not know how much a college professor makes, but I’m sure it’s not enough to buy such a pretty necklace...especially when your own home seems average and almost in the middle of nowhere,” Craig said.

“He’s just...been saving. It’s an anniversary gift,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Craig, what does this have to do with the case?” Tweek asked, confused.

Craig held up his hand to tell Tweek to be quiet for a sec, his eyes were glued on Mrs. Harris. “What a generous husband, saving a lot of money to buy his wife such an expensive gift. What about the diamond ring, or that fancy bracelet? The earrings too? Were all of those anniversary gifts that your husband saved up to buy for you?” Craig asked.

“Y...yes...that’s right,” Mrs. Harris said in a defensive tone.

“....You’re lying,” Craig said.

“I-I’m not lying! I’m telling the truth,” Mrs. Harris said.

“Your eyes shift everytime you tell a lie, Mrs. Harris...and not only that...but I know that necklace wasn’t an anniversary gift given to you by your husband, nor the other accessories you have on you,” Craig said.

“What!? Of course they are! He just gave me these jewels for every anniversary! How is that hard to understand?”

“Every anniversary, huh? When is your anniversary, Mrs. Harris?”

“A month ago on the fourth. That was the day he gave me this necklace,” Mrs. Harris said.

“....You’re lying. That necklace was given to you way before that,” Craig said.

“What? H-how would you know?”

“I saw that type of necklace in a magazine once...remembered how it was a limited edition. It was being sold for all of February, but after that...it’s gone for good. If your anniversary was a month ago on the fourth, then your husband would have been planning out the perfect gift for you for four months, and I’m pretty sure your husband is far too busy with work to really think ahead like that,” Craig said.

“....I...I...he…”

“Let me ask you again, Mrs. Harris. Who gave you...that necklace...and everything else?”

“....”

Craig narrowed his eyes, “who gave them to you, Janet?”

“....” Mrs. Harris then sat back down, tears in her eyes, “alright...alright! I’ve been...seeing another man! Okay!?”

“Mrs. Harris...how could you,” Tweek said, shocked.

“It’s just...my husband has been so busy, he barely spends time with me as it is. He’s a good man though...and I didn’t have the heart to tell him about how I felt. So...I met Eugene, he gave me what I needed, love and attention. Made me feel wanted…” Mrs. Harris said.

“Mrs. Harris...you should have talked to your husband about this...now...you can’t because...he’s gone,” Tweek said.

Mrs. Harris cried harder, “I know! I wanted to tell him! The guilt I felt...it was overbearing. Last month when we celebrated our anniversary...he actually remembered this time, he spent the entire day with me, making me feel special, he showed me how much he loved me, and the guilt...the guilt got the best of me. So I finally came to a decision after much thinking. I was going to tell my husband everything, break up with Eugene, and give back all the presents. I swear! I didn’t kill my husband!”

“A likely story, Mrs. Harris, but did you actually tell your husband?” Craig asked.

“I tried to, that night when he was murdered. I was going to tell him everything, but then he said he forgot something, and told me he’d come back and hear what I had to say. That was two hours ago...I then got a call from the police, saying that my husband was dead...and...I didn’t know what to say or think. I regret not telling him sooner, I regret for lying to him, I regret everything...but I didn’t murder him…” Mrs. Harris cried.

“Mrs. Harris…”

“Wait...did you say he was gone for almost two hours?” Craig asked.

Mrs. Harris nodded, “yes, he left at seven that night, and then about two hours, I got a call from the police that he was dead,” Mrs. Harris said, “oh to think that my husband was at the bottom of a cliff for hours until someone finally came and called someone,” Mrs. Harris said.

Craig furrowed his eyes, “that makes sense though. The trip from here to the university should have only taken maybe forty-five minutes. By the time he reached the road cliff, he should have been there by half past seven,” Craig explained.

“Maybe...there was traffic?” Tweek suggested.

“No...there was no traffic that night,” Craig said, “and even if there was...it wouldn’t have taken him two hours to reach the road cliff, especially when the person who witnessed and reported the crash called immediately when they saw the car driving off the road,” Craig said.

“W-what are you saying?” Mrs. Harris asked.

“I’m saying that you are in the clear, Mrs. Harris. You aren’t the killer, but it seems like your husband didn’t go straight to the university like he planned...I think...he stopped by somewhere, I think he was meeting someone...and whoever that someone was...is the murderer,” Craig said.

“....C-Craig! The window!” Tweek exclaimed when he noticed someone by the window.

Craig turned his head and saw someone running away from the window. “Shit!” Craig started running outside, only to see a car speeding away. “God damn it!”

“Did you catch the license number!?” Tweek asked.

“No, they were already far gone,” Craig huffed.

“Damn it,” Tweek huffed, “just...who was that guy? And why were they spying on us?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know...but I think they were involved in the murder of William Harris,” Craig said.

“Well now what do we do?” Tweek asked.

“Now? We gotta figure out where exactly Mr. Harris went first before he reached the cliff road that night,” Craig said.

“Right…” Tweek sighed.

The two stood there, determined to find out who that mysterious person was, and what really happened that night that Mr. Harris was murdered.

* * *

Craig and Tweek headed back to the police station to view the traffic cams. Once there, the two of them, along with Wendy, were busy looking through all the cameras where Mr. Harris would be.

“So you’re saying that someone was spying on you?” Wendy asked.

“Seems so, I saw someone at the window. We didn’t get a clear view of them, and they managed to escape just as we got outside,” Tweek said.

“Huh...usually Craig...you’d be able to notice when someone is spying on you. Are you losing your touch?” Wendy asked.

“Can it, Testaburger. Just be happy that I’m taking this case as seriously as I can,” Craig said.

“Oh! There! That’s Mr. Harris’ car!”

“It seems like it stopped at Sam’s Diner at main street,” Wendy said.

“So...he went out to get dinner before he headed to the university?” Tweek asked.

“....No, look,” Craig said as he pointed at the screen. On the screen showed a woman coming towards Mr. Harris just as he stepped out of his car.

“Who’s that?” Tweek asked.

All of them became surprised when the woman suddenly gave Mr. Harris a hug before the two headed back inside the car together, driving away.

“Well...I can say this...I don’t think that lady was giving Mr. Harris a friendly. Seems Mr. Harris has been busy behind Mrs. Harris’ back.”

“Oh wow...so...Mrs. Harris was cheating on her husband, and her husband didn’t know, and yet...Mr. Harris was cheating on Mrs. Harris, and she didn’t know! Both of them were cheating on each other this entire time!”

“A match made in heaven...huh? Though...seems like Mr. Harris' lover is possibly the killer here,” Craig said.

“Well...we don’t know who she is. How are we going to find her?” Wendy asked.

“Easy,” Craig said, “look at the clothes she was wearing, she was wearing the uniform for Sam’s Diner. Which means she works there. We just gotta see who finished their shift that night,” Craig said.

“On it, I’ll go call the owner and see if he can help us,” Wendy said as she took out her phone and began dialing the number.

“This still makes no sense though...why would that lady want to kill Mr. Harris if she’s his lover?” Tweek asked.

“Anything can happen Tweek. Maybe the two had a fight, maybe Mr. Harris realized that what he was doing to his wife was wrong, maybe he decided to end the relationship with that woman, that lady didn’t like the idea, got so angry that she would resort to murder,” Craig said.

“S-still...just because someone broke up with you? Does that really warrant murder?” Tweek asked.

“There’s a lot of crazy people here in South Park, Tweek. You could even get stabbed over a half eaten sandwich,” Craig sighed, “maybe the lady just isn’t well, or something happened to her in her childhood. All I know is...she was angry enough at Mr. Harris that she resorted to murdering the guy,” Craig said. “This is why you should never trust anyone in this fucked up city. There will always be someone out to get you,” Craig said.

“Alright...thank you very much,” Wendy said as she hung up the phone, “I talked to Sam, and he said that there was only one female employee working that night. Her name is Holly Mitchel. She lives in that small little house up on North street, can’t miss it,” Wendy said.

“Got it,” Craig said, “well Tweek, let’s go make a visit to Ms. Mitchel,” Craig said.

“Yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“Hold on, here,” Wendy handed Tweek her card, “if you need anything, just call me. From how I see it...this woman is possibly dangerous, so be alert, and make sure you have eyes on the back of your head. If that woman is willing to stalk you two, I’d watch your backs,” Wendy said.

“Thank you, Wendy,” Tweek said.

“Good luck, boys,” Wendy said.

The two then headed back to the car and started making their way to Ms. Mitchel’s place. As they were driving, Tweek couldn’t help but feel concerned all of a sudden.

“What is now?” Craig asked.

“It’s just...I’m really shocked at what is going on here. First, Mrs. Harris is cheating, then Mr. Harris is cheating, and then Mr. Harris’ lover is a murderer. This is a lot to take in.”

“I’ve told you before, South Park is a dangerous city to live in,” Craig said.

“But if I recall...wasn’t it a nicer city a long time ago?”

“....Tweek...not everything stays the same forever. Yes, this city was probably the nicest and safest city back in the day, but the moment pests start moving in, the city started to change.”

“Still...I’m so shocked at what is happening to Mrs. Harris, her husband, and that lady. What could have happened to lead them to this?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek...you really gotta stop seeing the positive in people. Not everyone is sunshine and happiness, Tweek. I know you want to give people a chance, but...sometimes...there aren’t people worth saving,” Craig said.

“....Then what about me? Am I not worth saving either?” Tweek asked.

“Huh?”

“You found out about the coffee I made...and I saw how you looked at me with pure disgust,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek...it’s just...I have a lot of problems trusting people, okay? I’ve been...hurt...way too many times in the past…” Craig said.

“But Craig...I’m your assistant...we’re partners now. All I want to do is help you,” Tweek said.

“How do I know that? You just came to my door without much of a reason aside from wanting to live with me and have a job. How do I know you aren’t using that as a trick in order to do something else?”

“...You wanna know the truth? I’ll tell you,” Tweek said. “My parents...they aren’t dead,” Tweek said, “they’re in prison,” Tweek said.

Craig turned his head, “what?”

Tweek sighed as he looked forward, “my parents are...drug addicts. They’ve been...doing a lot of shitty things when I was a kid.”

“...You’ve been hiding this from me?” Craig asked.

“I didn’t want to hide it, Craig. I just...didn’t want it a part of my life anymore,” Tweek sighed. “My dad...he thought it would be a good idea to put drugs in the coffee he was making to customers, saying that it will help bring in more money that way, and it seemed to work...though I noticed how a lot of people were starting to become addicted, started to look sick. I wanted it to stop, but my parents never listened to me, hell...why should they listen to me when I drank some of their tainted coffee? Not only that...but...if people knew what they were doing...life as I know it would come to an end,” Tweek sighed, “then...after awhile, police caught on what was going on, they busted my parents. They were going to arrest me too, thinking I was part of it, but my mom insisted that I didn’t know anything, that I was just a worker who didn’t know anything. I think...that was the last kindest thing that my mom has ever done for me,” Tweek said. “After my parents were arrested, word got out, and now everyone back home knew who I was. Probably didn’t help that my hometown was a small town, and neighbors gossiped. Sooner or later...every time I tried to find work, no one would hire me because...they all thought I’d ruin their business after what my parents did. No one wanted to hire the drug addicts’ kid. Even when I got part-time work...they eventually fired me once they realized who I was. Life was hell for me...I had to sell the business because no one wanted to be there, and I had to sell my home in order to stay alive...I was desperate...I...I just wanted to start all over. Start fresh. Leave behind everything. That was when I saw the flyers that led me to you,” Tweek said. “I thought it was a sign that if I got the job, I can start all over. No more drugs, no more tainted coffee, no more pissed off looks coming my way. I thought that if I moved here and got the job...then...I would be able to start a new life, and leave everything behind me.”

“......So that’s why you were clinging to me and begged to stay,” Craig said.

“...I didn’t want to go back, Craig. Not to that life,” Tweek said, “I don’t want to be part of that anymore,” Tweek said.

“.....Still...why me?” Craig asked, “no one in this city knows you, you could have started all over somewhere else. Hell...I’m a fucking detective, Tweek. You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out about your past sooner or later?” Craig asked.

“...To be honest...I did think about that...about what would happen if you found out, but I guess...a part of me kinda wanted you to find out,” Tweek sighed, “but Craig...I promise you, everything aside from that hasn’t been a lie. I do want to help you, I do want to be there for you, I do want to be the best assistant for you. You’re the only one...that gave me a chance...even if I lied about who I was...you gave me a chance and not looked at me like a stain on the Earth. I know you don’t trust me, Craig...but...I trust you,” Tweek said, “I trust that you’d be the one that will help me get out of this darkness that’s around me...and bring me to the light,” Tweek said.

“.....Tweek...I-”

Suddenly, a car rammed into them from the back, and both Craig and Tweek lunged for a bit, panicking at what just happened. The two looked back, and saw a car was speeding closer to them, ready to hit them again.

“What the hell!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Who is that!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but hold on!” Craig exclaimed as he quickly made a turn and tried to avoid getting hit again. Craig made a sharp left turn and tried to get away from their assailant, but they were starting to catch up. “Fuck! I know that car! It was the one that drove off at Mrs. Harris’ house!”

“What do we do!?”

“I’m going to try and lose them!” Craig said. Craig started swerving, hoping to lose the other car, but they were still catching up and getting closer and closer.

“Craig, look out!” Tweek exclaimed.

A car suddenly started coming towards them, and Craig had to make a right turn, causing them to drive on a cliff road near the ocean. Craig had to quickly stop the car, realizing how dangerous this was.

“Craig, you gotta turn around, we won’t be able to lose them if we keep driving!” Tweek said.

“I know I know! I’m going to turn around!” Craig said as he tried backing up and started turning the car.

“Craig!” Tweek screamed as he pointed at the other car.

“Shit…” Craig’s eyes widened as the car started moving towards them at full speed. “We gotta get out of here!” Craig exclaimed.

“Oh god! Craig!” Tweek shouted.

The car suddenly rammed into the side of the car, causing the two to jump in their seats. Tweek hit his head, knocking him out. The other car then continued driving, pushing the car over the cliff and into the ocean.

“Shit!” Craig screamed as he grabbed Tweek closer and embraced for impact.

The car crashed into the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper. Craig held his breath as he quickly took off his seatbelt. He turned towards Tweek, who was knocked out cold. Craig quickly removed Tweek’s seatbelt and grabbed Tweek. Craig then kicked the door open, and started swimming out of the car with Tweek in his arms. Craig then swam up to surface, pulling Tweek with him, and laying him on the sand as he gasped for air.

“Ugh...ah…” Craig hissed in pain as he looked up, seeing the car speed away. “Shit…” Craig groaned. He then turned towards Tweek, seeing he was still unconscious. “Tweek? Tweek!” Craig rushed towards him, patting the side of his face. “Come on...wake up...wake up!” Craig said as he tried shaking Tweek a bit. Craig then leaned forward and tried to listen for any breathing. “Shit!” Craig began to give Tweek CPR, pressing at Tweeks chest and listening closely to Tweek’s breathing. “Come on...come on…” Craig tilted Tweek’s head and started breathing into Tweek’s mouth. “Please…” Craig panicked as he continued to press into Tweek’s chest and breathe into his mouth.

After a bit, Tweek suddenly turned over and began coughing out water from his lungs. Craig sighed in relief, rubbing Tweek’s back as Tweek continued to cough out water from his lungs.

“Oh god...what happened?”

“You nearly died,” Craig said.

“R-really?” Tweek asked.

“Uh huh…” Craig then pulled Tweek in and hugged him tightly, “I thought I lost you...I was so scared that I was going to lose someone again…”

“....Craig…” Tweek looked at Craig before wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay…” Craig said.

“M-met too,” Tweek said, “thank you for saving me.”

“......” Craig sighed as he looked up, frowning.

Tweek also looked up, feeling a bit worried, “....Do you think...the driver was Holly?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to check it out, and if it was her that tried to kill us, I’m going to murder that bitch for almost getting us killed and getting my car at the bottom of the ocean,” Craig growled. He got up and started walking, “Tweek, you go back to the office and call Wendy for back up, this is too dangerous for you.”

“What? You’re just going to go alone?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, I can’t risk you getting killed, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Craig, you’ll get killed if I don’t come with you,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, d-”

“No! Just shut up and listen to me!” Tweek exclaimed, “I get that you have personal trust issues, and maybe it has something to do with your past which I’m unaware of, but god damn it, I’m your assistant, and I’m supposed to help you! We’re supposed to be working together, and working together means we have to have trust between each other, Craig!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....” Craig stared at Tweek, shocked by the outburst.

“...Craig...I know you say that you can’t trust anyone in this city, and maybe you’re right...maybe I shouldn’t trust people all the time...but you gotta trust someone. Without trust...you’re just going to be paranoid all the time, and I know what it’s like to be paranoid,” Tweek said, “and it’s fucking awful, it feels as if I’m walking on eggshells all the time, and my soul being pulled every which way! That’s not living, Craig! So stop being a stubborn ass, and try to trust people like Wendy, the police force, Kyle, and me! Trust people that care about you and want to help you!” Tweek said. “So please...trust me...just like how I trust you,” Tweek said.

“......” Craig sighed as he looked down. He then looked up at Tweek and put on a small smile, “alright partner...how about we get on the next bus to Holly’s place and confront that bitch together, hm?” Craig said.

Tweek looked at him and smiled. “Yes, sir,” Tweek said.

The two then started making their way to Holly Mitchel’s house.

* * *

After a long and somewhat awkward bus ride, the two had finally reached Holly’s place. As they were walking towards the house, Tweek stopped as he pointed at the car in the driveway.

“That’s the car that was chasing us,” Tweek said.

“...Guess we got an answer on who killed William Harris...and tried to kill us,” Craig said, “stay close,” Craig said.

The two carefully walked towards the house, making sure to not go anywhere near the windows. They walked to the side of the house, Craig peeking into a window that showed the living room.

“Is she there?”

“Yeah...I think so...someone’s watching TV over there,” Craig said, “let’s see if we can get in through the back,” Craig said.

“W-wait...Craig...shouldn’t we have some weapons on us?” Tweek asked.

“Relax, I brought my gun with me, it’s right here in my…” As Craig was going through his pocket, he realized something.

“W-what?” Tweek asked.

“....I forgot...my gun is in the car...and my car is…”

“At the bottom of the ocean,” Tweek sighed, “what are we going to do?” Tweek asked.

“....Is your phone waterproof?” Craig asked.

Tweek took out his phone and turned it on he smiled as he saw that it was still working, “yep...thank god that after so many years of dropping my phone in the toilet, I was able to get phone that was one hundred percent waterproof,” Tweek said, “...too bad this thing is very slow and I can’t play a lot of apps on it,” Tweek said.

“Never mind that, try to message Wendy for backup. Whatever happens...keep your head down, and if she pulls out a gun, make sure to not be in the firing line,” Craig said.

“What about you?” Tweek asked.

“Hey, it may have been awhile since I did some physical activity...but I still got it,” Craig said, “stay close.”

The two then headed towards the back of the house, making sure to stay as quiet as they can. Once they were behind the house, Craig looked at the door, and walked over. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Crap...it’s locked…” Craig said.

“...I got it,” Tweek suddenly takes out a bobby pin from his hair.

“....Why do you have a bobby pin?” Craig asked.

“Trust me, even though my hair is hard to manage, if I don’t have a bobby pin or two, this thing would be out of control,” Tweek said.

“...Okay...well what are you going to do?” Craig asked.

“Pick the lock,” Tweek said, “my dad would taught me how to pick locks since I was five, he taught me in hopes of getting into any dealer’s place and stealing their stash when we weren’t able to afford to get that month’s supply. Luckily...I never got to do something like that, otherwise I know my dad would have left me if we were caught,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek...what the fuck is your family life like?”

Tweek sighed, “now you know why I wanted to forget that part of my life and start all over. Don’t get me started on how my dad dressed me up as a woman so I’d go out with one of our dealers in hopes of getting a discount. Ugh...he was very handsy,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah...okay...after this...I think we might need to take you to therapy,” Craig said.

Tweek managed to unlock the door and they quietly sneaked inside. Once inside, they looked around, making sure Holly wasn’t around. They then started heading to the living room where they could hear the TV going.

“Wait...are we really going to go in there without any weapons?” Tweek asked.

“Don’t worry, there’s two of us and only her. We’ll just sneak behind her and grab her before she can do anything,” Craig said.

“Okay…” Tweek said.

The two slowly walked towards the couch, they could see someone sitting there. They slowly approached them, and once they were close, they grabbed them.

“Gotcha!”

“W-wait...this isn’t Holly...it’s a pile of pillows, a blanket, and a hat,” Tweek said.

They suddenly heard a clicking sound behind them.

“Oh shit,” Craig said as he held up his hand.

“Hands up and slowly turn around.” The two held their hands up and turned around, they were face to face with Holly herself. “You got a lot of nerves showing your faces here. You should have just fucking die in the ocean earlier.”

“So you admit that you tried to kill us,” Craig said.

“Of fucking course. When I heard that Craig Tucker was taking the case, I knew I had to get rid of you,” Holly said.

“So that’s why you were following and spying us, so you would know just how close we were in solving the case,” Tweek said.

“That’s right,” Holly said, “and now...you won’t be able to solve the case. Especially after I but a bullet right between your fucking eyes and your brains splattered all over the walls.”

“H-Holly, you don’t have to do this. Deep down...you’re not a murderer. I know you loved William Harris and everything, and you probably got upset with him, but you don’t have to resort to murder just because you didn’t get what you want!” Tweek said.

“Shut the fuck up before I shoot you a whole lot,” Holly said, “I didn’t want to kill William, but he gave me no choice. He said he didn’t want to be with me anymore, and said he’d tell his wife everything and ask her for forgiveness. Do you know what happens when rumors start spreading? People will start bashing on me and thinking I’m a homewrecker for trying to take someone’s husband, and as for him? He might get a few bashes here and there...but then once people realized he was sorry for his actions and try to make things work with his wife, people will forgive him, but still hate me...and I don’t want to deal with that! He didn’t have to be with me, he chose to be with me since I was a lot prettier than his wife...and by the looks of it...I was faithful,” Holly said.

“So you know about Mrs. Harris cheating?”

“Of course I know, I saw that bitch with her boyfriend a few times, I didn’t say anything to Mr. Harris because why should I? He was with me, she had someone else. It won’t be long until they got a divorce...at least...that’s what I thought,” Holly said.

“...How did you do it, Holly?” Craig asked.

Holly smirked, “easy. When William came over to my place that night so we could be together, I noticed how distant he was being. He said that he did a lot of thinking and decided that that night would be the last, that he wanted to make things work with his wife again. I got so pissed that I told him about how his wife was cheating on him and that he should leave her, but the idiot kept saying it was probably his fault, an even more reason to stop being with me. Something snapped inside and...well...while he was using the bathroom, I grabbed his keys, grabbed some wire cutters, and cut the brakes. It was a good thing I knew a thing or two about cars, and knew which wires to cut,” Holly said. “I thought to myself...if I can’t have him...no one can. I’ll make his death look like an accident, I remembered how he was having trouble sleeping after all, so it would have been the perfect crime...of course...I didn’t expect someone to look at the wires closely, and now...you got involved...so now I have kill you two, then I’m leaving this shithole where no one will be able to get me,” Holly said.

“Jesus Christ, lady...you’re insane,” Tweek said.

“I keep telling you Tweek, this city brings out all the crazies,” Craig said, narrowing his eyes. He looked around until he noticed the pillow on the ground, he looked back at Holly, and slowly started inching towards the pillow. “I will say Holly...you could have gotten away with this, I mean...the police were having a hard time realizing it was you who did the crime.”

“Well...one has to be very careful when comitting murder, detective,” Holly said. “Now...how about I make you a deal, hm? You let me go and forget you ever saw me, and I’ll consider not killing you,” Holly said.

“Can’t do that Holly. Police are on their way, and they’ll know it was you,” Craig said, moving his foot closer to the pillow.

Holly glared at him and pointed the gun at him, “well then...guess I’ll have to kill you two as quickly as possible and get out of here while I have time. Too bad...if you had just continued working on solving lost pet cases like you were doing...you would have lived longer,” Holly said.

Craig sighed, “maybe so...but...a woman’s husband died because of you...and I just can’t seem to let that knowledge...go!” Craig kicked the pillow at Holly, hitting her in the head, Craig then dived in to grab the gun from Holly’s hand. Tweek then rushed over and grabbed Holly, wrestling the gun out of her hand and pushing her away.

“Get off!” Holly managed to kick Craig away and pushed Tweek down, she pointed the gun at Tweek, but Craig came rushing in.

“Tweek!” Craig got in the way, and was shot in the arm.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed Craig and held him close, “oh god!” Tweek went pale as he saw the amount of blood from Craig’s arm.

“Bye bye detective,” Holly said as she pointed the gun, ready to finish the two off.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Wendy came in, pointing her gun at Holly. “Drop the gun!” Wendy shouted.

Police came rushing in, pointing their weapons at Holly. Holly immediately dropped her gun and held her hand up. The officers then came over and restrained Holly, all while she was fighting and shouting at everyone.

Wendy came over to check on Craig, “oh god...are you okay?”

“I’m fine...just got shot in the arm, but I’ll leave,” Craig sighed, “took you long enough though.”

Wendy sighed and smiled at the two, “thank god you two are okay.” Wendy then turned towards Holly, “Holly Mitchel, you are under arrest for the murder of William Harris.”

Craig sighed as he leaned his head into Tweek’s chest, relieved it was over. “Case...closed.”

* * *

After Craig got his arm checked and bandaged, and Holly was arrested, Craig and Tweek were back home thanks to the officers that gave them a ride, and they were relieved it was all over. Mrs. Harris was informed of the news, and everyone congratulated the two for solving the case.

“Wow...I know Wendy said she’d pay us handsomely for the job, but I never expected it would be this much,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “well when Testaburger says something, she keeps her word to the tee,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well at least we don’t have to worry about our money troubles for awhile...especially if we keep getting more jobs,” Tweek said.

“Oh no...this big one was a one time thing, we’re going back to the normal stuff,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “oh come on, Craig…” Tweek whined.

“Hey...why don’t you save that cash for yourself...I’m thinking of getting some furniture for you. Maybe a dresser for your stuff, some shelves, an actual bed instead of that air mattress...and maybe a desk right outside my office so that way you can greet people who come in,” Craig said.

“R-really?” Tweek asked.

“Of course, you’re my assistant and partner, so you should get a desk too,” Craig said.

“....Does...does that mean I can stay...even after knowing about my past?” Tweek asked.

“.....” Craig sighed as he turned towards Tweek, “you asked me about what happened to me, right?”

Tweek froze, “y-yes…” Tweek said.

“Well...since you told me a bit about yourself...maybe...I should tell you what happened to me,” Craig said.

“R-really?” Tweek asked, shocked.

“Let’s sit down…” Craig said.

They made their way to the waiting room and sat down on the couch. Craig sat back as he carefully rested his injured arm to his side and stared at the coffee table blankly. Tweek sat quietly next to him, waiting for Craig to speak.

“....I always wanted to be a police officer growing up. I knew that I wanted to help people, save the day, and feel like a hero,” Craig said, “so...I worked hard, trained for a few years, got the best grades in school, and eventually...I was the youngest recruit at the police academy. Twenty-two was how old I was,” Craig said.

“...But then?”

“....Well...when I joined the South Park police force...I had a partner that taught me the ropes. His name was Thomas...he had Tourettes. We were the best of friends, and he taught me a lot,” Craig smiled, “I actually had a bit of a crush on him since he was so smart and was very nice to everyone...especially me.” Craig’s smile dropped and his expression changed. “Then….we had a call about busting a drug trafficking scheme. We managed to arrest everyone there, or at least...that’s what we thought. Later that night...I got a call. Wendy told me that...someone killed Thomas,” Craig said.

“What?” Tweek’s eyes widened.

“Yeah...I didn’t believe it either. I came rushing in, and when I saw the body, it was so badly burnt that I couldn’t even recognize his face. It turned out...we missed someone...and...I vowed to catch him. I spent hours and days trying to find the bastard, getting more and more obsessed with finding him. Wendy tried to stop me, saying that I was putting my personal feelings into this...but I didn’t care. I was going to arrest the bastard. After months of looking...I found him...I found the guy who killed my partner. I arrested him, glad that it was finally over, that I avenged Thomas, and I would just let the justice system punish him for his crime…”

“....Then?”

“....I was wrong...I was so wrong...it wasn’t...over,” Craig said. Two nights later...I got a call from an unknown number. I answered it...and I could hear my sister’s voice, she was crying for me to save her and mom and dad. My heart sank as I heard her. I tried to ask her what was going on, and who was with them, but the phone ended before I could get any answers. I then started making my way towards my parents’ house...only to find it engulfed in flames.”

“Y-you mean…”

“....Yeah...someone killed my family,” Craig said.

“Was it...the guy who killed Thomas?”

“...That was what I tried to find out. I went to the police station, found the bastard, and...started demanding who he was working with. I realized that he didn’t kill Thomas alone, that he was working with someone else,” Craig said. “I yelled at him to tell me his name...but he wouldn’t budge. I was so angry, so upset at what he did to the people I loved...I snapped. I beat him up, nearly killing him. It took five officers to pull me back, but I wasn’t done. I swore that I was going to find out who killed my family and Thomas. Sooner or later, the chief tried to stop me from making a reckless mistake, but I didn’t care. I snapped at him, and told him that there was something more going on with the case than I thought. That I knew that the bastard was working with someone, or that someone hired him. He didn’t believe me...no one did...they all think I was crazy, they even dared say that what happened to my parents was an accident, that it was faulty wiring, that’s what they kept saying was what happened...that what happened to Thomas wasn’t related to what happened to my family, but I knew...that wasn’t the case, I tried to tell them about the phone call, but the chief had enough of me. I was fired...and kicked out of the police force. I then started my own agency, if the police weren’t willing to help me...then I was going to solve the case myself. Weeks turned to months, and months turned to years...no matter how far I tried to solving the case...I just couldn’t find out who else was involved in the murders…”

“But then...what happened? What made you give up solving big cases?” Tweek asked.

“.....After I was fired, it was Wendy who kept in contact with me, she was the only one that pitied me...and actually believed me to some extent. She called me one morning...and told me...the man who I arrested...was dead.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “dead?”

“Someone came and shot him from the distance. No one knew who did it, and no one was able to find them,” Craig’s began to tear up a bit. “...The only person...that knew what happened to Thomas and my family...was dead...I had no leads...I had no evidence….I had nothing,” Craig said. “Realizing that everything I worked on for the past couple of years have now gone down the drain...I...I gave up….” Craig chuckled sadly to himself as tears fell from his eyes, “I gave up...because...what can I do? I couldn’t solve the case...I couldn’t find who killed them...it was…a dead end….it was all over for me,” Craig sniffed as his entire body began to tremble, “....I failed them...I failed everyone I loved. I lost my job, my family, my partner...everything...and what’s worse...the bastard who took it all from me...is still out there...probably killing more innocent people and ruining the lives of others...and I can’t do anything about it...I can’t….I can’t….” Craig began to cry as he covered his face, tears falling down his chin.

“.....” Tweek stared at him for a second before he reached out and hugged Craig, holding him close to his chest. “Sh...it’s okay...it’s okay...it’s not your fault,” Tweek said.

“It is...it fucking is…” Craig said.

“No it isn’t,” Tweek said, “Craig...you are the smartest man I know, and the bravest….no matter what...you can’t give up on this case. You gotta try again and capture this monster,” Tweek said.

“How?” Craig asked.

“...I don’t know...but we’ll figure it out,” Tweek said. He then forced Craig to look at him, “no matter what...we’ll figure it out. We’ll avenge everyone, your family, Thomas, and everyone whose lives were ruined because of this bastard. Believe me...we’ll find him one day...we just gotta take one step at a time,” Tweek said.

“One step...at a time?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “one...step at a time…”

“.....” Craig sighed as he placed his head on Tweek’s shoulder, “Tweek...thank you.”

Tweek smiled, “hey...it’s my job, right? Supporting you and being your partner,” Tweek said.

Craig lifted his head and looked at Tweek. He wiped his eyes and smiled at him. “Tweek...you were right...maybe it’s time I start trusting people again...especially people that care about me. So from now on...no more secrets from each other, if we have something...we have to tell each other. We’re partners from here on out,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and wrapped his arms around Craig, being very careful with Craig’s injured arm. “Of course. No more secrets.”

“....” Craig sighed as he rested his head on Tweek’s shoulder and hugged Tweek back, feeling a bit better.

As the two became silent, enjoying the comfort of the other. Tweek looked at Craig sadly. He looked away and buried his face into Craig’s shoulder, trying his best to ignore the small guilt in his heart.

After all...Tweek still hasn’t told Craig everything, and he wasn’t sure when or if he’ll ever tell Craig the truth.

* * *

Back at the station, Wendy had just finished all the paperwork that needed to be finished for the day. She stretched out her arms and was ready to call it in for the night. As Wendy got up from her chair and grabbed her coat, she saw Stan and Kyle outside her office.

“You boys heading home?” Wendy asked.

“We’re actually thinking of getting a few drinks with the other officers, you know...to celebrate that we finally solved William Harris’ murder case,” Stan said.

“Wanna join us, captain?” Kyle asked.

Wendy smiled, “you go on ahead, I’m really tired right now, and want to go home after work,” Wendy said.

“Alright...well don’t stay here for too long, captain,” Stan said.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to do a few last minute checks on any work that needs to be done for the night. You boys enjoy your celebration, and good work today,” Wendy said.

“Night Wendy,” Stan and Kyle said.

“Night,” Wendy smiled.

Once they were gone, Wendy let out a sigh, stretching her neck a bit and letting out a tired yawn. She then looked at the time, and decided to check on one thing before getting ready to leave for the night. Wendy started heading to the holding cell where there was currently only one person in the cell. Wendy frowned as she stared at Holly, and Holly just sat on the bed, not even looking at Wendy.

“Hello, captain. What brings you here?” Holly asked.

“Just here to inform you that the night guard will be here to keep an eye on you, so you won’t feel too lonely tonight. Also, your court date will be awhile, so make yourself nice and comfy until the judge gives you your punishment, where you’ll be sent to prison for a long time,” Wendy said.

“How nice…” Holly said sarcastically.

Wendy clicked her tongue, glaring at the woman, “honestly...all of this just because your boyfriend wanted to break up with you. Just how low can people be…” Wendy sighed.

“....I didn’t kill Wily just because he was breaking up with me, captain,” Holly said.

Wendy froze, “huh? Isn’t that what you said to Craig earlier?”

“Yes...but that’s only half true. I couldn’t tell that detective everything...otherwise...he’d find out the truth,” Holl said.

Wendy came closer, clutching the bars as she stared at Holly, “what the hell are you talking about?”

Holy smirked, “I was actually hired by someone to be with Mr. Harris, to get info from him. It was only then did my feelings towards him became real, but before that...I was only using him for the info he has,” Holly said.

“Info? What info?” Wendy asked.

“Oh you know..the info about what happened to one of your officers...Thomas...was it? Oh...and I think something about that detective’s family that died in a fire?” Holly said.

Wendy froze, her entire body didn’t move. It felt as if all the air in her lungs disappeared, and Wendy had so many emotions going through her. Clutching the bars tightly, Wendy glared at Holly, “you know who killed Thomas and the Tucker family?”

Holly smiled, “maybe...maybe not. After all...I’m the crazy lady who murdered Mrs. Harris’ husband. I could be saying a lot of things right now.”

“Cut the crap! Who hired you!” Wendy shouted.

“Sorry captain...my lips are sealed. I do have the rights to remain silent, and I won’t say a word unless my lawyer is present,” Holly said.

“....” Wendy glared at her, “whoever hired you...we’ll find him sooner or later.”

“Will you? It took your officers a while to realize it was me who killed Mr. Harris, and you only got lucky when that detective helped,” Holly said.

“Craig will find out the truth,” Wendy said.

“....I don’t think...the one who hired me...he’ll make sure that no one says a word of what happened that night...and I wouldn’t be surprised if I was next. Face it...that detective will never find the truth...my boss...he’s two steps ahead of him...and that detective will never catch up.”

“You-” Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Wendy turned her head towards the door, confused. She looked back at Holly before staring at the door. “Stay there.”

“Tch...where else am I supposed to go, captain?” Holly sighed.

Wendy rushed outside, pulling out her gun and looking around. She searched the area, trying to find the source of the noise, only to stop when she saw a mop and bucket laying on the floor. Wendy stared at it, confused as to how it got there, but then noticed a note.

“Huh?” Wendy picked up the note and turned it around, her eyes widened as she saw what was written.

_ Nice try, captain. You and that detective will never find out who I am. I will always be two steps ahead of you. -Mr. X _

“...Mr...X?” Wendy asked.

“Ack!”

Wendy turned, hearing Holly struggling in the other room. Wendy started heading back inside. However, the moment she was inside, she saw Holly on the ground.

“Holly? Holly!” Wendy quickly opened the door and checked on Holly, noticed the red markings on Holly’s neck, showing that she was strangled. “But...how?” Wendy muttered. Wendy began to sweat nervously, looking around, “they couldn’t have gotten far, there’s nowhere to hide…” Wendy said. She looked around carefully, trying to find anyone.

“Too bad, captain,” a voice said.

Before Wendy knew it, the sheets were over her head, and felt someone pushing her down. Wendy then heard someone running out of the room as Wendy struggled to remove the sheets. She got up, throwing the sheets down, and started running out of the room, trying to catch up to the man.

“Stop!” Wendy shouted as she saw a man dressed in all black running for the exit. The man suddenly shoved a shelf down, nearly falling on top of Wendy. Wendy quickly jumped back, but the man managed to get away. “No!” Wendy quickly jumped over the fallen shelf and ran outside, only to see that the man had disappeared in the dark night. “No...no...fuck!” Wendy shouted as she looked around, but couldn’t find the man. “...Just...who are you...Mr. X?” Wendy said as she continued looking around, not sure what to do at that moment.


	2. Case # 2: The Missing Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek find themselves solving a case for a very wealthy family, who have lost their family jewels from a thief, and it's up to Craig and Tweek to not only protect a blue diamond during a party the family is hosting, but to also figure out who the thief is. Along the way, Craig will ends up meeting someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, finally updated this story! Sorry for the wait folks. I did try writing this earlier, but I had trouble writing it because of writer's block, so I kinda put it on hold and tried to work on something else, but then I ended up having trouble writing for that story, so I ended up coming back here after taking a long break to think about this story and how to write it, as well as getting some motivation. So in the end...I came up with this. I did sadly left out some parts I wanted to add originally, but because of how long this one took for me to write, I didn't want to make it longer than it already is, so sorry if there are some details that are missing or if something doesn't add up quite right. I am not that great when it comes to writing mystery stories, even though I like writing them for some reason? Idk.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet night at the office, and though Craig was feeling exhausted, he had a lot of work that needed to be done, and nothing was going to stop him nor slow him down. Craig sat at his desk, eyes slightly drooping, four empty cups of coffee were stacked on his desk, and scattered papers and folders were placed all over his desk. Craig let out a yawn, started to rub his eyes as he stared at the documents on his desk, reading through them one by one, only to come to the same conclusion as the first time he read them.

“...What am I missing?” Craig muttered as he turned his head to stare at his corkboard, seeing the pictures and notes he pinned on there. He frowned as he stared at the photo of Lyle Croons, the man that killed his partner. Craig glared at the photo before he turned his attention back to the folder he was looking at. Craig let out a sigh as he pushed back his hair and leaned back in his seat, “...what am I doing? That bastard is already arrested...why am I even bothering with this again. The case is over,” Craig told himself as he closed the folder. However, something in his gut was telling him that there was something missing, something that he didn’t see before.

Getting more and more frustrated, Craig turned back to the corkboard, and scanned through all the photos he had. There was a photo of Lyle, his partner, Thomas, a few places where Lyle was, and people that were associated with Lyle. As Craig scanned through them closely, he stopped when he saw a photo from a traffic security camera. Staring at it, Craig took the photo off the cardboard and examined it. In the photo, Craig could see Thomas’ car, however, in the photo, Craig could see Lyle driving the car, and not Thomas. It was already proven that it was Lyle who killed Thomas since he was the one driving the car. However, something seemed off. As Craig examined the photo closely, he suddenly noticed someone sitting in the back of the car, but because it was very dark in the back, all Craig could see was a silhouette of a man sitting in the back. Now Craig did notice the figure in the back before, although, he was so focused on the fact that Lyle was the number one suspect, he didn’t pay too much thought to it, immediately thinking it was Thomas who was being held hostage. However, looking more closely now, Craig noticed the man sitting in the back couldn’t possibly be Thomas since it seemed the man was awake, wasn’t tied up, or looked to be kidnapped. As Craig recalled, the forensic team said that Thomas was burned alive, meaning he died while the car was on fire, however, there was no restraints or anything on him, which meant he was possibly drugged and died in the fire while he was asleep, so seeing the man in the back, he can easily tell that the man was not asleep since Craig could see his eyes, even with the shadow casting over him and hiding his face.

“Who are you?” Craig muttered, finally realizing what he had missed. Craig’s inner thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he got a phone call. He paused before he took out his phone and saw the caller ID. Craig frowned as he saw the name, but let out a sigh as he answered the call. “Tricia, what is it? I’m very busy right now,” Craig sighed.

It was silent on the other line, although Craig could slightly hear noises in the background. It sounded like shuffling and what appeared to be someone whimpering or sobbing. Craig froze as he listened, wondering what was going on in the background.

“Tricia?” Craig asked.

“....Craig…” Finally, Craig could hear his sister’s voice, but it sounded like she was scared out of her mind.

“Tricia? What’s going on?” Craig asked, his heart racing as he held his phone tightly.

“Go on,” a voice suddenly spoke. It was a man’s voice, but it didn’t sound like Craig’s father or anyone he knew. Craig’s heart stopped.

“Craig...please...save us...he’s going to kill us,” Tricia sobbed, she was starting to cry hysterically.

“T-Tricia? W-who’s going to kill you? Who’s there with you? Where’s mom and dad!?” Craig asked as he started to panic.

He suddenly heard his sister scream before a loud shuffling noise could be heard on the other line. Soon, he heard the man’s voice, “better get here soon, detective. Don’t keep your family waiting.” The call ended before Craig could demand who that was.

Craig tried calling back, but no matter how many times he called, no one would pick up. Eventually, he was blocked when he tried calling the sixth time. “Damn it!” Craig cursed, he quickly left his office and started getting ready to leave. However, he paused when he heard a loud banging sound coming from somewhere. He paused as he turned around, seeing the door at the end of the hallway. “....” Craig stared at the door, the banging sound getting louder and louder. Suddenly, the door opened, and all Craig could see was a white light coming from the door. Craig stared at it before he felt something pulling him towards the door, it’s as if something was controlling his body as he started stepping closer and closer until he had finally reached the door. Without a second thought, Craig walked through the door.

The moment Craig was through the door, he found himself outside, however, looking around, he realized he was in the front yard of his family’s home. Craig looked around, confused, but suddenly heard screams of pain and agony. Craig turned his head, and his eyes widened as he saw his parents’ home was now on fire.

“No!” Craig screamed as he started running towards the house, but the flames suddenly got larger, forcing Craig to step back as the house burned, he couldn’t even get to the front door since it was already on fire. “Tricia! Mom! Dad!” Craig screamed, he began to panic as he tried to find a way to get in. “Mom! Dad!” Craig called out as he desperately tried to find a way to save them.

“Craig!” Craig paused as he looked towards the window. He gasped as he saw his family being burnt alive, their skin had turned black, their hair and clothes were on fire, and they were crying in agony. “Craig! Help us! Help us!” They all screamed as they pressed their hands and bodies against the window.

“No! I’ll get you out! I’ll get you out!” Craig exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes. He tried to get close, but the flames got bigger and bigger, making it impossible for him to go anywhere near the house. “Try to break the glass!” Craig exclaimed as he desperately tried to find a way to save his family.

“Craig! Help us! Help us! Help-” Craig watched in horror as they all turned to ash, and disappeared from the window.

“No!” Craig screamed. The fire suddenly stopped, and Craig finally rushed inside the house, hoping to find his family. However, the moment he stepped through the door, he was shocked when he found himself back at home. “Huh? No...no!” Craig turned back, only to see the door had closed. Craig grabbed the door, and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. “No! Mom! Dad! Tricia!” Craig banged on the door as he tried to go back, but the door began to crumble, and before Craig knew it, it was gone, leaving only an empty space on the wall where the door originally was placed. “No...no...no!” Craig began to tremble as he looked around, hoping to find another way back in, but seeing that it was just a wall, he quickly turned around and tried to just leave through the front door. However, as Craig opened the door to leave, he stopped when a gun was suddenly pressed against his head.

“You were too late, detective,” Craig looked up to see a mysterious man dressed in black, and had the same voice as the man on the phone standing in front of him and held a gun to his head. “You failed.”

The gun went off with a loud bang.

Craig suddenly sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. His heart was racing as he looked around, only to calm down as he realized it was all a dream. Craig sighed, swallowing his saliva and tried to steady his breathing. He looked around in his room, seeing that everything was the same, that he was still alive.

“Fucking hell,” Craig sighed as he checked the time, only to see it was three in the morning. “Ugh...I’m so fucking sweaty,” Craig groaned as he quickly took off his t-shirt and threw it on teh floor. “Ugh..so hot...I need a glass of water,” Craig muttered as he got out of bed and started making his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

As Craig walked through the dark halls downstairs, he paused when he noticed a light coming from the kitchen. Confused, Craig cautiously walked towards the kitchen and took a peek inside, only to see Tweek rummaging through the fridge, half of his body was deeply inside.

“Tweek?” Craig called out.

“Gah!” Tweek jumped, causing his head to bang the top of the fridge. Tweek hissed before he stepped away from the fridge and turned to see Craig. “C-Craig? What are you doing up?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Craig said as he walked inside the kitchen, arms crossed.

Tweek chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, “I have trouble sleeping at night and tend to stay up past three. It takes me awhile to get to sleep, so I thought I’d get a little midnight snack to help me sleep,” Tweek said.

“One, it would be more like a three in the morning snack since it’s very late now, and two, I’m not sure eating something at this hour is going to help you sleep,” Craig said.

“Well it’s better than being in my room, lying down with my eyes open,” Tweek said.

“...I guess,” Craig said.

“So...um...why are you up? And uh...why are you shirtless and kinda sweaty?” Tweek asked.

Craig blushed as he realized he was standing in the kitchen in front of Tweek without a shirt. How embarrassing, “I had a bad dream and came down here for a glass of water since I was getting hot,” Craig sighed.

“Bad dream?” Tweek asked.

“Well...it’s more of a nightmare,” Craig said, “....I had a dream about the night my family died,” Craig said.

“.....Why don’t we sit down and talk, talking usually helps you calm down,” Tweek said.

“...Guess it’s worth a try,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and quickly grabbed the pitcher from the fridge and poured two glasses of water, he then looked around until he saw a large cookie tin on the counter, and grabbed it as well. “I hope you don’t mind if I munch on some cookies as well.”

“It’s fine,” Craig said, “I’m sure Wendy would be happy that someone is finally eating her cookies,” Craig said.

“Wait, Wendy baked all of these?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, Wendy likes to bake, and for whatever reason, she started baking me a lot of cookies and sending a bunch to me every now and then. I don’t know why she does it though since I don’t really have much of a sweet tooth. I was starting to worry that these cookies would go to waste since I don’t eat them very often, so please, eat as much as you want.”

Tweek nodded, “gotcha,” Tweek said as he placed the two glasses of water on the table before he sat down. He opened the tin of cookies and was amazed by all the different types of cookies that were inside. “Wow...they look great,” Tweek said.

“They also taste great,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and took one cookie, he took a bite from it and was amazed by the flavor, “these are great. I should ask Wendy for the recipe one of these days,” Tweek said.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to know you like them that much,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded and continued to eat the cookie. He looked at Craig, seeing him picking up his glass and taking a small sip from it. Tweek stared at him for a bit before he started talking.

“So...what happened in your dream?” Tweek asked.

Craig went silent as he stared at the table, not even looking at Tweek. He let out a sigh as he shrugged, “well...I was at the office, trying to see what I had missed in the Lyle case. I thought I would be satisfied knowing that Lyle is the confirmed murderer and he’s now locked away, but...I knew something was missing. I then got a call from my sister, and heard her being scared, I then found myself in front of their home, fire was everywhere, I couldn’t save them, I then found myself in front of the door by the end of the hallway. I tried to go back in, but the door was locked, and then the door disappeared. When I tried to go to the front door, there was the man that I didn’t catch, the man that also killed Thomas, and killed my family. I couldn’t see his face, only his eyes. He pressed a gun towards my head, and then pulled the trigger. After that, I woke up, covered in sweat, and feeling as if I couldn’t breathe for a second. It was awful,” Craig said.

“Christ, that does sound awful,” Tweek said, “do you have that dream often?”

“....Well...sorta. There were different variations, but it was all the same, I was at the office, my sister called, I saw my family home being burned, and then I always ended up in front of that door, while the man I missed either escaped or was taunting me. I had these dreams a lot in the beginning, couldn’t get their deaths out of my head, or the guilt and regret,” Craig said, “but after awhile...I only get them every now and then, I guess it helped that after so long...I just stopped giving a damn about my work and everything,” Craig said, “...but no matter how much time passed...every time I get these dreams...they get worse and worse.”

“....Have you thought...about getting help?”

“You mean like...seek a therapist? I did think about it, even Wendy suggested I get some professional help...but...I don’t think I deserve it,” Craig said, “I don’t deserve to get help.”

Tweek frowned, “stop blaming yourself. What happened to Thomas and your parents wasn’t your fault. Just because you missed one person during your investigation doesn’t mean what happened to them is your fault. You deserve to get help, you deserve a chance to redeem yourself and get a second chance at life,” Tweek said, “you can’t keep yourself down because of what happened, you can’t keep telling yourself what would happen if something changed, you just can’t do this to yourself forever, Craig. It’s time you forgive yourself...and try again.”

“....Second chances? I never believe in that crap,” Craig said.

“...Well maybe it’s time you do,” Tweek said, “everyone deserves a second chance, especially good people like you, Craig.”

“.....” Craig sighed, “well...we already promised that we’ll find that bastard once and for all...and make sure he’s locked up forever,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded, “yeah...we did,” Tweek said.

“....I guess...until we find him...I’ll...I’ll think about getting some help with my mentality...but right now...I’m not ready,” Craig said.

“Take your time, not everything has to go fast,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah...you’re right,” Craig said. Craig stared at the tin of cookies and found himself thinking a lot about what Tweek said, “you know...I feel like you make a better therapist than an assistant, I feel better after having that dream,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well...I’m no professional by any means, and I still think you should seek professional help, but hey...I’m here to listen. I’m not just your partner, Craig, I’m your friend,” Tweek said, “and I feel like...it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re on the right path and not spiraling to your own self-destruction,” Tweek said.

“Your responsibility, uh?” Craig asked as he started reaching for a cookie, “does this have anything to do with you being five years older than me?” Craig asked.

“Ha ha...my age has nothing to do with this. I just want to see you trying your best, Craig,” Tweek said. 

Tweek reached out for another cookie himself, but as both of their hands went into the tin, they accidentally grabbed each other’s hand when they tried to grab the same cookie. Tweek flinched and quickly withdrew his hand back, and Craig did the same. They both stared at each other, feeling an awkward tension around them as their cheeks started to warm up.

“S-sorry,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine...accidents happen,” Craig said, “if you want the cookie, g-go ahead.”

“Um...actually...I think I’m full now...maybe it’s best we head to bed. Wouldn’t want to eat too many cookies and get a sugar rush at this hour, right? Then I’ll never be able to sleep,” Tweek said.

“Right! ...Right, going to bed sounds like a good idea right now,” Craig said.

The two stood up, looking at each other awkwardly, but managed to clean everything up and turned off the lights. As the two started leaving the kitchen, Craig stopped as he noticed the door at the end of the hallway, the one he kept locked and told Tweek to never go inside. Tweek stopped as he noticed Craig staring at the door, and remembered that Craig’s dream usually involved that door.

“....Why is that door in your dreams? What’s inside the room?” Tweek asked.

“....I don’t want to say, not now...and hopefully never.”

“....Craig...you promised that you would not keep any more secrets from me,” Tweek said.

“...I know...I know...but...I’m just...I’m not ready to talk about that room right now. Can we just drop it?” Tweek asked.

“....Okay,” Tweek then grabbed Craig’s hand and gently patted the back of it, “I’m here for you, remember that. If you need to talk, my room is always open,” Tweek smiled. He let Craig’s hand go and turned, “I’ll see you in morning, Craig. Night.”

“Night,” Craig said as he stayed there for a few seconds, watching Tweek going upstairs ahead of him. Once Tweek left, Craig turned his attention back towards the door, glaring at it. His heart began to pound as he stared at that door, fearing the room inside. “....Tch…” Craig quickly turned his head and started making his way upstairs.

Once Craig was back in his room, he laid back down on his bed, and started to think. He thought about his dreams, he thought about the man, he thought about his family and Thomas. Craig then started thinking about what Tweek said earlier, about giving himself a second chance. Craig felt his stomach going into knots, but it was better than the aching feeling he usually had after having those nightmares. Craig sighed and turned to his side as he tried to get some sleep, thinking more and more about Tweek.

In the end, Craig wasn’t able to sleep for almost twenty minutes, his mind and heart were racing as he thought more and more about Tweek.

* * *

It was another day at the office, and things were slow, and by slow, it was really slow. Tweek was currently sitting at his desk, already finished with his chores, and not much was left to do at the office, Tweek was bored as he just stared at the door, waiting for a potential client to come in.

“Ugh…” Tweek banged his head on his desk, getting more and more antsy by the minute. “Come on...we’ve been open for an hour already, and still no one,” Tweek groaned.

“Just be patient, Tweek,” Craig said, overhearing Tweek’s whining from his office, “I’m sure we’ll get a client today. Don’t forget how busy we were in the past few weeks thanks to that Holly case that everyone heard we solved. Man, those two weeks were the busiest this place has ever been in a long time,” Craig said as he continued to read his newspaper.

Tweek frowned as he peeked inside his boss’ office. Tweek really wished that Craig could actually see the seriousness of the situation they were in. Yes, they have been busy these past few weeks because of the case, but now, they only get maybe one to two clients every other weekend.

“Craig...I think...we need a different business strategy,” Tweek said.

“Oh? What do you suggest?” Craig asked.

“Well...remember how we were busy those first two weeks? We were literally flooded with calls and clients coming into our office?”

“Uh huh,” Craig said.

“Yeah, that was all great….but remember how you had to reject almost a good chunk of them because the cases they had were considered too big for you?” Tweek said.

“Yes,” Craig said.

“Craig...I think the reason we’re not getting as many clients as before is because...you kept nitpicking your clients and what job we would accept. Of course we aren’t going to have many clients anymore because you keep refusing to do more jobs!” Tweek huffed.

“I’ve already said that the Holly case was a one time thing,” Craig said. “No more big cases,” Craig said.

“Come on, Craig,” Tweek stood up and walked inside the office, “can’t we just...do a few big cases, not all of them are actually that dangerous you know!” Tweek said.

“All big cases are dangerous. The more valuable an item is or important someone is, there is more danger that surrounds it. I’m not risking it,” Craig said.

“But...but-”

“No buts,” Craig sighed, “look, if you’re that bored, why don’t you clean the bathroom? Once we do get a client, we don’t want them to see how messy the guest bathroom is,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “fine,” Tweek huffed. He turned and started making his way to the bathroom that was across the hallway. “Ugh...why is he so...stubborn? If we just do a few jobs that aren’t that dangerous, then maybe we wouldn’t be waiting around and hoping for a client to come in,” Tweek sighed.

As Tweek stepped in and started looking around to see what needed cleaning, he suddenly felt something wet falling onto his head. Tweek looked up, and was nearly hit in the eye by a droplet of water.

“Gah...huh?” Tweek looked up and saw that one of the pipes near the ceiling was leaking. “Oh great, how long has that been leaking?” Tweek groaned. He thought of getting some duct tape, but as he was about to leave, he accidentally slipped on the puddle of water that the leak had made earlier, causing him to fall. “Ow…” Tweek hissed as he landed on his behind. As he opened his eyes and looked forward, he was shocked when he saw a giant hold near the sink. “How long has that been there?” Tweek wondered. “Jesus Christ, this place is falling to pieces, has Craig never fixed this place before?” Tweek wondered. Just as he was checking around for any more holes or leaky pipes, he heard a soft squeaking sound. He turned around and was shocked when he saw a mouse scampering around before it ran towards the hole. “...That’s it,” Tweek left the bathroom with a huff and stormed inside the bathroom, “Craig, we need to talk.”

“...About?” Craig asked as he put down his newspaper.

“The disaster you call a bathroom!” Tweek exclaimed, “have you noticed how the pipes are leaking? In fact, why are the pipes even exposed? I’m sure our clients don’t want to use a bathroom with exposed pipes, let alone ones that are leaking a lot,” Tweek said.

“Just use duct tape to cover them, and besides, I’m pretty sure clients won’t give a damn as they are relieving themselves,” Craig said.

“Oh? Well will duct tape also work for the giant hole I found near the sink? I’m sure our clients won’t be happy about that,” Tweek said.

“It’s not that big, and no one will notice unless someone literally crouches down and looks underneath the sink,” Craig said.

“Okay...okay...sure…” Tweek said as he crossed his arms, “...what about the rodent problem?”

“....” Craig went still, “...we can...say...it’s our office’s...pet...mascot...that likes to go into our walls and steal some food from our kitchen every so often, and-”

“Craig!”

“Okay, I’ll admit...this place isn’t what it used to be,” Craig sighed.

“You think?” Tweek sighed, “why haven’t you fixed this place?”

“Reason? Fixing pipes, walls, and getting rid of rodents cost money, which I do not have enough of,” Craig said.

“Seriously? We don’t have enough to fix up this place?”

“Well hey, considering we used most of our money to buy you that desk and furniture for your room, plus the fact that I now have to buy food for two people, we don’t have a lot of money to spend to fix this place up,” Craig said.

“Well how come you haven’t fixed it up before I came here? These problems must have been there before I arrived,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...but...I was too busy paying bills that I was behind. Finding enough work back then was much worse than it is currently,” Craig said.

“Ugh!” Tweek groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “that’s it...no more. Craig, we can’t keep going on like this. We need to accept more jobs, no matter the risk behind it,” Tweek said.

“Tweek-”

“No, I don’t care about your policy and stuff, if we don’t get more money to at least fix this place up, it’s going to become too dangerous to work here, and sooner or later, this place will actually fall apart, and we’ll never get another job again. We’ll lose work because our building is not up to code,” Tweek said.

“I get you’re upset and worried, but I don’t want to risk getting us both hurt. You remember how Holly nearly killed us when she rammed our car into the ocean,” Craig said.

“I know, Craig. I know...but we can’t keep living like this. It’s not just about fixing this place up, it’s also about everything else. How long will it be until we don’t have enough money to pay the bills? How long will it take before we don’t have money to eat? We’ll starve, we’ll not have any water, and we’ll not have any electricity,” Tweek said.

“....”

“...Not only that...but considering this isn’t just our office but our actual home. So if we don’t get more money soon, we’ll both be jobless and homeless. Do you really want that to happen, Craig?”

“...Okay...fine! I’ll...be more lenient with jobs, but they can’t be too dangerous. Which means...no...crime lords, no murders, none of that. Just simple things like...finding stuff, investigating someone, or even...being someone’s personal bodyguards,” Craig said.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a woman wearing a fancy dress and a sunhat came in. She had expensive looking pearls around her neck, and rings on her fingers. She walked into the office, looking very distraught, but still remained calm.

“Are you detective Tucker?” the woman asked as she stared at Craig.

The two fell silent for a bit, but Tweek stepped up and answered, “yes, that is detective Tucker, and I’m his assistant, Tweek. How may we help you?”

“I would like to hire your services,” the woman said.

Tweek nodded, “o-of course! What is it that you need, ma’am?” Tweek asked.

“Well you see, my family is hosting a murder mystery party on Saturday, and one of the items we’ll be using and showing is this diamond here,” the woman took out her phone and showed the two a picture of a giant blue diamond inside a case.

“Wow...that’s a big rock,” Craig said.

“Yes, and very valuable, which is why I’m hiring you two to guard that diamond from going missing,” the woman said.

“Um...if it’s part of a murder mystery party, then shouldn’t the diamond go missing for the party or something?”

“No no no, the point of the party is to find the killer, the diamond is supposed to be the reason for the killer to kill someone, but not really the main focus of the party,” the woman said.

“....Okay...so if it’s not actually supposed to be going missing, then why need a bodyguard? I’m sure your guests won’t bother stealing it if that’s not the main objective,” Craig said.

“That’s the problem,” the woman said,” recently, a few of my other jewels have been going missing, and I haven’t found out who the thief is. I actually hired another detective to help me, but he was way too incompetent for my liking, detective Cartman was his name I believe,” the woman said. The two were surprised and looked at each other, but remained silent. “Which is why I’m here. Not only do I want you to guard my diamond, but also figure out who has been stealing my things. I believe it is one of my employees, but I am not sure,” the woman said, “I’m worried that with this party going on, all that ruckus would give the thief a chance to steal my diamond, and since I can’t trust any of my employees to guard the diamond, I need your help.”

The two fell silent as they looked at each other. Craig was starting to worry about the case, especially since a lot of people will be at the party, and he wasn’t sure who would be stealing from the woman, and considering the diamond seems expensive, Craig feared that whoever was stealing from this woman is willing to go far and beyond just to steal this one, even if it meant hurting a few people.

“Ma’am, I-”

“We’ll do it,” Tweek said.

“What?” Craig turned to look at his assistant.

“You will?” The woman asked.

“Yes, we’ll protect your diamond as well as solving this case. You can count on us,” Tweek said.

“Oh thank you,” the woman said. She then took out a pen and a sticky note, “this is my address. Please come tomorrow so I can give you the details, I’d give them to you now, but I am quite busy,” the woman said.

“Don’t worry ma’am, we’ll be at your place as early as we can,” Tweek said.

“N-now wait a minute-”

“Oh thank you, detective. Thank you. I’ll be sure to pay you handsomely for your help,” the woman said.

“Yes, of course,” Tweek said, “we’ll discuss payment once we meet again, but for now, why don’t you head home and we’ll get ready for what we need to do tomorrow,” Tweek said as she led the woman towards the door.

“Yes, thank you again. I do hope you are more competent than that previous detective I hired. Such a rude man, and I swore...I think he would be the one to steal my diamond if I gave this job to him,” the woman sighed.

“Yes, well...we take our jobs seriously, and are willing to help those in need,” Tweek said. “Never fear, we’re on the case, ma’am.”

“Yes, thank you,” the woman then left.

Once she left, Tweek turned back towards Craig, who was frowning angrily. “Why did you agree?”

“You promised that you’d be more lenient,” Tweek said.

“This could be dangerous, Tweek. I mean, did you see that diamond she showed us? It could be worth millions, and diamonds that expensive will bring in a lot of dangerous people,” Craig said.

“Craig...you promised, and besides, compared to the Holly case, this one will be more easy since all we have to do is guard the diamond and find out who has been stealing the other jewels,” Tweek said.

“....Ugh...fine,” Craig huffed, “but you have to listen to what I say, and keep your guard up. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Tweek grinned.

Craig sighed, “now...please leave my office. I need some time to process what just happened and mentally prepare myself for tomorrow,” Craig said.

“I’ll go make you some coffee,” Tweek smiled. Tweek then left Craig’s office. He was practically skipping as he became excited that they finally had some work to do.

* * *

It was the next day, and after getting everything ready, Craig and Tweek started making their way to the woman’s home, which was located in the upper district of the city, which is known to be where most of the wealthy folk lived. As the two were driving, Tweek was surprised by how different the buildings were compared to what the rest of the city looked like.

“Wow...this place looks so clean and perfect,” Tweek said, “I can’t believe a place like this exists in the city,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...I wouldn’t say it’s entirely perfect,” Craig said.

Tweek turned around to look at Craig, “what do you mean?”

“Tweek, like I said before. No one in this city is clean from crime, even the wealthy are filled with a bunch of criminals and crime lords,” Craig said.

“Huh? That can’t be, this place is way too perfect looking,” Tweek said.

“Don’t let appearances trick you. You should know that half of the people who live here became rich after they’ve done some...unethical things,” Craig said.

“U-unethical things?”

“Yeah...such as murdering a family member, doing some drug trafficking behind closed doors, scamming people out of their money, anything really. Anything that will help them be on top,” Craig said.

“That’s awful,” Tweek said, “have these people been caught for their crimes?” Tweek asked.

“It’s...complicated,” Craig said, “there has been a few that have been arrested in the past few years, but most of them would use their wealth and power to hide any evidence of their wrongdoing. If you have enough money, it’s easy to pay anyone to do as you say and erase anything you don’t want to be out in public.”

“I can’t believe it,” Tweek said.

“Hey...the justice system isn’t perfect, hell...it can be corrupted at times,” Craig said, “but you know..it’s not just little jobs behind the scenes that made me feel wary around the rich folk here...it’s also the little rivalries that a few families have with each other,” Craig said.

“Rivalries?”

“Yep, lots of these folk always want to one up each other on who is richer and all that shit. Annoying really, but the problem with that is...the only way to get to the top...is make sure the competition is at the bottom. Lots of people do some shady shit around here. Whether that be hiring an assassin to kill someone, buying out someone’s property, or even spreading lies. People who lie are the worst,” Craig frowned.

Tweek looked at Craig, noticing how serious Craig became. “Craig?”

“....It’s nothing,” Craig sighed, “look...the sooner we get this job, the sooner I want to leave this place. I don’t like being in this part of the city,” Craig said.

“O-okay,” Tweek said. He doesn’t even try to pressure Craig into saying more since he could tell that Craig was very upset in being there.

Once they arrived, the two got out of the car, and Tweek was amazed by how large the place was. Just as they got closer, a well-dressed man suddenly appeared and greeted himself to the two.

“Greeting gentleman, I am Benjamin, the head butler for the DeLovre. I presume you are the detective that madam hired yesterday?”

“Yes, that’s me, and this is my assistant,” Craig said.

“Hello,” Tweek said.

“Yes, well Mrs. DeLovre has instructed me to tell you everything you need to know for the party tomorrow, and the guests that will be arriving, as well as the staff. She hoped that this info will give you plenty of time to find out who might be the ones planning to steal the blue diamond tomorrow,” Benjamin said.

“You will be telling us?” Craig asked.

“Is that a problem, sir?”

“No...no...it’s not...but we would like to talk to Mrs. DeLovre first before we begin,” Craig said.

“You can easily talk to me about anything, gentlemen,” Benjamin said.

“Yes, but...I’m more comfortable if we talk to our client first, no offense,” Craig said.

“...Alright, if you insist. I’ll go fetch Mrs. DeLovre, but for now, why don’t we head inside?” Benjamin said.

“Yes, thank you,” Craig said.

The three headed inside the mansion. Once inside, Benjamin excused himself as he went to find Mrs. DeLovre. Once the two were alone, Tweek started to look around the place, amazed by everything around him, but he then turned back to Craig who was examining everything.

“Why did you do that? Benjamin seemed like he knows everything about this place,” Tweek said.

“Remember what Mrs. DeLovre said about how she suspected that one of her employees had been stealing from her? I’d rather have her confirm to me that her butler here is to be trusted and isn’t one of the people to be suspicious of,” Craig explained.

“Is it possible for Benjamin to be the culprit?”

“I’m not sure, maybe it’s because I read too many mystery novels where the butler always does it. In any case...we can’t be too cautious with anyone, not even Mrs. DeLovre’s family,” Craig said.

“What about Mrs. DeLovre herself?” Tweek asked.

“She’s the one that hired us, so she’s at the bottom of our list, but if we can’t find anyone that is at the top of our list...we might have to consider the possibilities,” Craig said.

“...Christ...you really like to find everyone to be suspicious, don’t you?”

“That’s what happens when you take the job as a detective, Tweek. You can’t trust anyone...not even yourself,” Craig said.

“....That makes no sense,” Tweek sighed.

“Gentleman, welcome!” The two looked up and saw Mrs. DeLovre walking down the stairs, “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Hello, ma’am. It’s good to see you again,” Tweek said.

“Yes yes, but enough with the pleasantries, you are both here for the job I hired you to do, yes?”

“Right, but in order to do that, we would like it if we got the information about the case from you, ma’am,” Craig said.

“Well why not hear it from Benjamin. Benjamin has been a butler to my family for years, he can be trusted, trust me,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“I see, well that’s good to hear, but maybe it’s best that you stick around for a bit just in case there is anything Benjamin forgot to mention. After all, you were the one that hired us, and if we want to solve this case with the best results, we can’t leave out anything,” Craig said.

“I see...well I guess I have time to fill in any info that is needed,” Mrs. DeLovre said, “Benjamin, please tell the boys what they need to know, and then show them where the diamond is located,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“Yes, madam,” Benjamin said. “Currently, there are fifty staff members who worked here, these include myself, the cooks, those who take care of the stables in back, maids, butlers, and the chauffeur.”

“Do any of them know about me?” Craig asked.

“So far, only I, Mrs. DeLovre and her husband know about you, detective. Everyone else, including the DeLovre children and their spouses have no idea who you are,” Benjamin said.

“You didn’t tell your children?” Tweek asked.

“I love my kids dearly, but I do not wish for them to get involved in the matter,” Mrs. DeLovre said, “besides...I do know that at least one or two of them are actually after my and my husband’s money,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“You even suspect your own children?” Tweek asked.

“Well it happens when you come from a wealthy family, dear. You can’t even trust your own family,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“Right...carry on,” Craig said.

“Yes,” Benjamin cleared his throat, “at tomorrow’s party, there will be forty guests arriving, all of which are adults between ages twenty-five to forty,” Benjamin said. “Half of them have the background of...crime lords,” Benjamin said.

Craig froze, “you even invited the more dangerous families?” Craig asked.

“Ex-crime lords, Benjamin, do not forget that detail. Yes, most of my guests were from families who have done some terrible things in the past, but over the years, they have proven they have changed. Most have reformed from their criminal ways and are just living their lives. Not once have they done any real crimes over the years.”

“Still...it would have been nice to know what type of guest you’d be inviting when we first talked,” Craig sighed, “I would like the list of family names that would be arriving tomorrow,” Craig said.

“I’ll have that prepared soon, sir,” Benjamin said.

“Good, and another thing, keep the fact that I’m a detective a secret,” Craig said.

“Huh? Why?” Mrs. DeLovre asked.

“Well if the thief is one of staff, we can’t alert them that a detective is here, so for now when tomorrow arrives, just say we are just a couple of guards that you hired to protect the diamond and everyone, don’t mention anything about us being detectives or working for the police, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Benjamin said, “but you might not have to worry about bumping into staff that much since everyone is quite busy with the party tomorrow, so most of them might not notice you.”

“Perfect,” Craig said.

“Well that is mostly everything you need to know, if you need anything else, Benjamin will help you,” Mrs. DeLovre said, “now, I’m sorry to leave, but I have work that needs to be done. So Benjamin will take care of you both.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for your time,” Tweek said. With that, Mrs. DeLovre left, leaving the three together.

“Shall we see the diamond you’ll be guarding?”

“Yes, please,” Craig said.

“Follow me,” Benjamin said.

The two then followed Benjamin upstairs, and as they walked down the hallway, Craig looked around, keeping his guard up the entire time. “Benjamin, when exactly has Mrs. DeLovre gotten her stuff stolen?” Craig asked.

“For a few weeks now, if I recall,” Benjamin said. “I think it started almost a month ago? Of course, these robberies happened at random, so there is no clear pattern, and not only that, but it seemed as if the thief knew where everything was, and made sure to not leave any evidence behind,” Benjamin said.

“Knew where everything was?” Tweek asked.

“The jewels that the thief stole already were located in places that no one should know about...no one but the staff and close friends to the DeLovre,” Benjamin explained.

“So that’s why Mrs. DeLovre suspected her own staff. The thief must be one of them,” Tweek said.

“Possibly...but we don’t know the full story quite yet, Tweek,” Craig said, “for now, let’s just make sure this diamond doesn’t get stolen, and keep a lookout for any suspicious people,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

“Here we are,” Benjamin opened the door to a room where all that was inside shelves full of books, and filing cabinets. In the center of the room, however, there was a large display case with a giant blue diamond inside it. “This is the blue diamond that madam has hired you to protect. Please make sure this diamond doesn’t get stolen as it is very valuable,” Benjamin said.

“Question, how do we know that the thief is going to come after this diamond and not something else?” Tweek asked.

“Well the first two were jewels that were around the same value as the blue diamond here, however, just like the blue diamond, they were placed somewhere where anyone can see it, but only a few people were trusted to have access to them. I, along with a few others, have the only key that can access this room aside from the DeLovre,” Benjamin said.

“I see...who are the other people that have keys to this room?” Craig asked.

“So far, there are only four people that have the key, not including myself. There is the head maid, Maggy, Mr. DeLovre’s personal assistant, John, Kelsy, madam’s personal maid, and Federick, the chauffeur,” Benjamin said.

“Well...if only those four have access to this room, then why not just take the keys away or interrogate them?” Tweek asked.

“We did interrogate them when we hired another detective, however, it turns out that Federick had lost his key awhile ago,” Benjamin said.

“Wait...did Federick also have the keys to the first two jewels?”

“Yes, everyone who had keys to this room also had keys to the rooms where the other jewels were, however, Federick lost all three keys since he had them together on a key ring, and since everyone else was investigated and had an alibi, we realized anyone who picked up those keys were most like the suspect since Federick lost them a few weeks before the jewels started going missing,” Benjamin said.

“I see,” Craig said.

“Do you need to know anything else, sir?”

“No, I think we’re good for now. Just please get me the names of guests that will be arriving, as well as the names of staff. We’ll wait here for a bit,” Craig said.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be back soon,” Benjamin then left.

“So what are you thinking?” Tweek asked.

“Well...if what Benjamin was saying is true, then finding the suspect might get harder because of the whole missing keys fiasco,” Craig said.

“What about the people that were already interrogated for having the keys in the first place? They said everyone had an alibi,” Tweek said.

“True...so I guess we can cross off those people for now,” Craig said, “Benjamin included since it does seem like Mrs. DeLovre trusted him,” Craig said.

“Well at least we know that the butler definitely didn’t do it this time,” Tweek chuckled.

“Take this seriously, Tweek. There’s a thief around here, and whoever it is, we can’t let them know we’re here or know who we are. So when we arrive tomorrow and someone asks, just say you were only hired to guard the diamond, and that you have no connections to the police, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Tweek said.

“...Whoever is planning to steal this diamond...we’ll be sure to catch them,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “right.”

After a bit, Benjamin came back with a document that had the family names of guests that were arriving, and the names of staff. “Hope this helps you, detective.”

“Thank you,” Craig said as he started skimming through the list, “tell...how strong is that case anyways?” Craig asked.

“Well it’s one of those cases that would sound an alarm if someone tries to break the glass,” Benjamin said.

“I see...was the same for the other jewels?” Craig asked.

“Yes, sir,” Benjamin said, “but the alarms didn’t go off, for the first two, and when we came to investigate, the jewels were out of their cases, but the glass case themselves weren’t broken,” Benjamin said.

“I see...is there a way to open the case?” Craig asked.

“Yes, you simply have to press in the code for the case to open, however, when police came, they found out that someone actually hacked into the case's security system, and opened the case that way,” Benjamin said.

“Really now? So I guess our thief knows how to hack. Noted,” Craig said. As Craig skimmed through the names of guests that were arriving, he stopped when he saw one particular name that said it would have three people from that family arriving. Craig frowned as he stared at it.

“Craig? What’s wrong?” Tweek asked.

“Ugh…” Craig practically growled as he stared at the name he was reading, “you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Craig huffed.

Tweek stood there, completely confused.

* * *

Tweek was a bit confused, as well as concerned. The look on Craig’s face made it seem like he was going to murder someone once they reached wherever they were heading to. For whatever reason, Craig had left the mansion in a rush after seeing who was attending the party tomorrow, and though Tweek was confused, he quickly followed and tried to ask Craig what was going on.

“We’re going to visit some of the guests and get some answers from them,” Craig said.

“Really? There’s a lot of people coming tomorrow, Craig. Are you sure we can’t just meet with them tomorrow?” Tweek asked.

“Can’t...because...because...I want to get a good feel from these guests, and make sure that they aren’t involved in the missing jewels,” Craig said.

“Get a feel? Also...you think the guest might have some involvement? I thought we both agreed it was most likely a staff member,” Tweek said.

“Yes, a staff member is the number one suspect, but there’s a possible chance that the staff member actually works for one of the guests, and is using this job to get closer to the jewels,” Craig explained.

“Okay...but...tell me why we’re driving to this part of the city? Shouldn’t we be going to one of the homes in the richer district?” Tweek asked.

“Trust me...I know what I’m doing,” Craig said.

“Do you? Because right now, I don’t really believe the excuse you’re giving me, especially since you look pissed off as hell,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry about a thing, what I’m about to do won’t take too long,” Craig said.

They soon arrived at a club, and Tweek was even more confused. He turned back to Craig, but paused when Craig suddenly opened the glove compartment and took out a gun.

“Okay, you wait here, and I’m just going to go inside to have a little chat with someone. I won’t be long,” Craig said as he started to open the door.

“W-woah! Wait! You’re not planning on shooting someone, are you!?” Tweek asked.

“...No,” Craig said.

“Then why are you bringing a gun?” Tweek frowned.

“To feel safe...anything could happen, especially since the area seems bad,” Craig said.

“Craig, you are not bringing a gun with you,” Tweek said.

“Look, I’m just going to talk, that’s all I’m going to do.”

“You don’t need to talk with a gun!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m just going to talk, Tweek.”

“Craig, put the fucking gun down!” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed Craig’s arm.

“I’m just going to talk. I’m just going to talk. That’s all I’m doing. I’m just going to-”

Tweek quickly snatched the gun from Craig’s hand and slapped Craig’s hand as hard as he could. “No! No gun!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Ow! Fuck! Come on, man,” Craig huffed.

Tweek quickly put the gun back into the glove compartment and closed the door shut. He glared at Craig angrily, “we are going inside together, and I’m keeping an eye on you at all times. No guns, just words. Got it?”

Craig sighed, “yes, mom,” Craig frowned.

“Is that attitude I hear?” Tweek asked.

“....No,” Craig said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek sighed, “let’s head inside.”

The two got out of the car and started making their way inside the building. Once inside, the two were met with a large man by the entrance to the actual club. Since the man was wearing a black t-shirt with the word security written on the back and front, the two realized he must be the bouncer of the place.

“ID, please,” the bouncer said.

“Right,” Craig said as he handed his ID to the man.

“...Alright, you’re good,” the man said. It was then Tweek’s turn to hand his ID, so when the man read Tweek’s ID, a frown formed on his face. “Seriously, kid?”

“Huh?” Tweek became confused.

“If you’re gonna use a fake ID, at least use an age that makes more sense,” the man huffed.

Realization suddenly hits Tweek, “oh no! I know I look young, but I really am thirty years old,” Tweek explained.

“Nice try, kid. Now get out of here before I call the cops,” the man said.

“Um, excuse me, but I can assure you that he really is thirty,” Craig said.

“You with him?” The man said.

“Uh...yeah?” Craig said.

“Then your ID must be fake as well,” the man said, “now I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave. Now.”

“What? Dude, our IDs are legit! Don’t you have some sort of tool or something to help prove if an ID is fake or not? Come on,” Craig huffed.

“I ain’t gonna argue with a bunch of underage brats. Now get out before I call the cops!” The man suddenly grabbed both Craig and Tweek’s arms, and tried to push them out, but Craig and Tweek started to fight with him, standing their ground, and repeating that their IDs were legit and that he should just check.

All that ruckus suddenly attracted a man wearing a red suit that came out from the club to see what was going on. “Hey, what’s happening here?”

The three froze and turned around. The bouncer straightened up, but kept his grip on both Craig and Tweek’s arms, holding them there.

“Sorry, Mr. Donovan, just caught two kids trying to get in with fake IDs, I’m just about to kick them out,” the man said.

“....Craig? Is that you?”

“....Hey Clyde,” Craig said.

Suddenly, Clyde looked at Craig before having tears in his eyes, he suddenly ran over and gave Craig a hug, surprising both Tweek and the bouncer. Craig just stood there, feeling awkward as he allowed Clyde to just hug him.

“How come you haven’t visited or called?”

“I’ve been busy...as well as going through a lot of shit,” Craig said.

“Still! You should have called! I was so worried about you!” Craig cried out.

“I know...I know...now let go you crybaby. This is embarrassing,” Craig huffed.

Clyde took a step back and calmed down. He wiped his eyes and turned to look at the bouncer, “Jeremy, I can assure you that Craig is over twenty-one, and his ID is legit,” Clyde said.

“Then what about him? He clearly doesn’t look thirty,” the bouncer said.

“I am,” Tweek said, “I just have a young looking face! It’s genetics! You could have easily found out about my age if you had one of those devices that checks ID,” Tweek said.

“You didn’t even check to make sure?” Clyde asked.

“It’s just...he looks so young that I just thought it wasn’t necessary,” the man said.

“Trust me, I was surprised too when I found out, but believe me when I say that my friend here is actually thirty,” Craig said.

“Well...if Craig says so, then he’s thirty, so let him in. A friend of Craig is a friend of mine,” Clyde said.

“Y-yes, sir,” the bouncer said.

“Good...and for crying out loud, just check the ID to make sure it’s real or not,” Clyde sighed, “there are a lot of people that look very young, but are actually old you know.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Won’t happen again,” the bouncer said.

“Good,” Clyde said, “now you two, come in,” Clyde grinned.

The two entered the club, and Tweek was amazed as he saw a large stage on the other end of the club, a large bar to their left, and a couple of people sitting at a few tables that were near the stage. As Tweek looked around, he noticed Clyde’s name plastered everywhere.

“Do you own this entire club?” Tweek asked.

“Well sorta, Me and my partner own the club together, and my wife also helps out with the shows since she’s a pretty good singer,” Clyde said.

“Wife?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, remember Bebe?” Clyde smirked.

“You actually convinced her to marry you?” Craig asked.

“Hey, I keep telling you I was smooth,” Clyde said, “I even tried to send you a wedding invite, but you never replied,” Clyde said.

“Did you? I tend to throw away anything that didn’t look important or was from the police force,” Craig said.

Clyde frowned, “I was very upset when you didn’t show,” Clyde said, “...though..I wasn’t the only one upset,” Clyde said, “I know you don’t come visit me these days is because of Token, right?”

“....Well...considering he works with you and that you’re still friends with that liar...I don’t want to risk meeting him,” Craig said.

“So...why are you here then?” Clyde asked.

“....”

“...If you’re here to see Token, he’s at the bar, but please be civil, Craig. I know he lied, but he had a reason,” Clyde said.

“Yeah well lying to me about something that big and important, especially when it involved my job...I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him,” Craig huffed. He then walked towards the bar.

“Um...I’ll go...with him and make sure he stays calm,” Tweek said.

“Okay,” Clyde said.

Tweek quickly caught up with Craig and looked at him, confused. “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Craig said.

“Craig,” Tweek frowned.

Craig sighed, “I’ll tell you later.”

Once the two reached the bar, they saw a man prepping drinks behind the counter. Their back was towards them, so the man didn’t notice them arriving. Craig stared at him before clearing his throat loud enough for the man to hear.

“Oh, sorry about that. Just getting everything ready,” the man began to turn around, “now how may I-” The man stood there as he noticed Craig, “...help.”

“...Token,” Craig said.

“....Craig,” Token said, looking down, “nice to see you again.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Craig said.

“Heh...guess you still haven’t forgiven me, huh?”

Craig sighed, “what do you think?”

Token placed down the cup he was cleaning, “what can I do for you?”

“I heard you were invited to the DeLovre’s party tomorrow,” Craig said.

“How did you find out?” Token asked.

“I’m doing a case. You heard about the missing jewels, right?”

“I did hear something about it from my mother,” Token said.

“Right...well...I came to ask you a few questions,” Craig said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“...Are you seriously suspecting me right now?” Token frowned.

“I suspect everyone, Token. You know that,” Craig said.

“Bullshit,” Token sighed, “Craig, I know I lied to you, but I did it to protect my family. They didn’t want what my grandfather did to have any effect on them,” Token said, “my family had no part in what my grandfather and his father did. It’s all behind us now, and grandpa is already on his deathbed, it won’t be long till he passes away and it’ll all be over,” Token said.

“Doesn’t matter, you knew I was working on that case, you knew how desperate the police were trying to find info on what your grandfather did, and what did you do? You and your parents got rid of the evidence...and lied to me,” Craig said.

“...I know I shouldn’t have gotten rid of it, I know I shouldn’t have helped my parents get rid of it...but...we were scared of what would happen. We didn’t want to lose everything my dad worked so hard to get. We knew that if the truth came out...the police would take everything, even things that weren’t involved with my grandfather in the first place, all because my home originally belonged to my grandfather,” Token said, “why can’t you understand that?”

“.....It doesn’t matter, what matters now is whether or not you are involved in the jewels being stolen...or at least...know which family that are attending the party tomorrow might be suspicious,” Craig said.

“...If I tell you...you think you’ll forgive me?” Token asked.

“....” Craig doesn’t reply.

“....Thought so,” Token sighed, “...well...if I know anyone that might do something to steal the DeLovre’s jewels, and might have a grudge against them...it’s probably the Dickensons,” Token said.

“Wait...if the Dickensons have a grudge against the DeLovre, then why are they invited to the party?” Tweek asked.

“It’s more for the social thing, and the fact that the Dickensons are partnered with the DeLovre family when it comes to the jewelry and fashion business,” Token explained, “So even if the Dickonsons and DeLovre hate each other, they have to pretend to be nice to make themselves look good to the public.”

“Well then...I guess we got another group of suspects to be wary of tomorrow night, Tweek,” Craig said.

“So...I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, Craig?” Token asked.

“Yes, and if you tell anyone who I really am, you’ll be sorry,” Craig said.

“Your secret is safe with me, it’s the least I can do if I’m ever gonna earn your forgiveness,” Token said.

“....Whatever,” Craig sighed as he turned around.

“....You know...I’m actually going to start moving away from my family’s wealth and start a new life for myself,” Token suddenly said.

Craig paused, “Why would you do that?”

“...Because...I’m done letting my family’s history be something that identifies me. I love my mom and dad, Craig, and I’ll do whatever it takes to help them...even if it’s not the best thing to do. However...after this party, I’m going to make a name for myself. I won’t use my parents’ wealth to help me, I’m gonna earn my own wages and everything, start off fresh,” Token said, “I even met a girl that I hope to marry one day. Her name is Nichole if you’re interested in knowing,” Token said.

“....Why are you telling me?” Craig asked.

“Just so you know that...my family will always be with me, but...it’s not entirely who I am. I make my own self, Craig...not my family. I won’t use my family’s wealth to make me into the man I want to be...and I hope you’ll understand that...just because what my family did in the past was awful...the Token that was your friend all those years is the real Token...and not that.”

“....Whatever. Do whatever with your life...it has nothing to do with me,” Craig said as he started to walk away.

Tweek stared at him, really confused. He then turned towards Tweek. “I’m sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Tweek Tweak. Craig’s assistant.”

Token smiled, “nice to meet you, Tweek. The names Token Black,” Token said.

“Token...Black? Wait...are you the son of Steven Black? The famous lawyer who has helped many African Americans fight for their rights, is fighting against hate crimes, and started a charity to help people of color that have been targets of abuse by racist people?” Tweek asked.

“The one and only,” Token said.

“Wow...that’s amazing. Your family is known for being very rich in South Park,” Tweek said, “I can’t believe you know Craig.”

Token looked down, “we were...friends, Craig and I.”

“You were?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...a long time ago. We were kids when we met, we became close as the years went by,” Token said.

“I see,” Tweek said before looking down, “what...happened to you two? Why is Craig so angry at you?”

“...It’s kind of my fault,” Token said, “but I had no choice. I needed to protect my family,” Token said.

“What do you mean?”

“....You see...my grandfather...did some bad stuff when he was young. He was actually a crime lord back in the days,” Token said.

Token’s eyes widened, “w-what?”

“Yep...my dad...he wanted no part of it, so...I never met my grandfather since my dad left home when he was eighteen, my dad wanted to live the righteous path, didn’t want no part in what grandpa did. My dad worked hard to get to where he is, without my grandfather’s filthy money or involvement. It wasn’t until a few years ago when my grandfather finally contacted my dad again, telling him that he was sick and would soon be leaving this world. Dad suddenly received all the stuff my grandfather had when he was a crime lord, evidence of his deed and what he did,” Token said. “It was around that time when Craig was starting his career as a policeman, and I knew he was trying to solve the case of what my grandfather did,” Token said. “However...my dad...he didn’t want to hand over the evidence to the police, even if grandpa caused the wedge between himself and my dad...dad still loved him since he was still his dad,” Token explained, “so...my dad started to destroy all the evidence, my mom helped...and then I helped as well...even though I knew Craig needed this to help with his case,” Token said. “All my dad wanted was to not be part of it, not have his family be a stain for future generations, he wanted it all to be wiped clean and start all over. He knew that if info of his relationship with my grandfather was to ever get out, then….there’s a chance that my dad would lose everything. No one would trust him, he’d lose his job. Everything. Even if my dad made his money by earning it and not using grandpa’s money, he was sure the police wouldn’t care and just take it all away from him. I wanted nothing to do with what my grandpa and my ancestors did,” Token said.

“...But?”

“...Craig...though that boy is stubborn as hell...he’s also smart. I figured out that my dad was the son of my grandfather...and that...I was my grandfather’s grandson. He confronted me about it, asked me if I knew. I lied, saying I knew nothing, that I didn’t know, but Craig being oh so smart and resourceful...he managed to find out that a package was delivered to my house from my grandfather. In the end, I came clean to everything. Craig was so angry at me for lying, angry that I hid it, that I destroyed everything. He threatened to arrest me and my parents for tampering with evidence, and I was going to accept it, but I begged him to leave my parents alone and explained how they weren’t a part of what my grandfather did, that it’s all in the past, but Craig was too upset with the fact that I lied to him. In the end...Craig didn’t arrest me or say anything. The case was never solved, and with my grandfather already dying from age and sickness, the police decided to close the case for good,” Token said. “However...from then on...Craig refused to talk to me, he refused to see me, and didn’t want to be involved with me any longer.”

“....I’m...sorry to hear that,” Tweek said.

“I tried to apologize to Craig many times, even using Clyde to try and talk to him since I know Craig is still friends with Clyde, but man...that boy is as stubborn as a mule sometimes.”

“I know,” Tweek said, “but...deep down...I think he was just hurt by the fact that you lied to him,” Tweek said.

“...I know,” Token said.

“...But like you said...Craig is smart...I think he knows that you had no choice. You had to keep your family safe,” Tweek said.

“....Huh...I hope you’re right.”

Tweek smiled, “it might take Craig awhile...but I’m sure he’ll get around. After all...it took a lot of effort for him to just get here...albeit...I did have to stop him from coming in here with a gun, but that is not an important detail right now,” Tweek said, “I’m sure...everything will be alright between you two. Just give Craig some time to think.”

“....Thank you, Tweek,” Token said, “and please...take care of him. I heard of what happened to his partner and family...and...even if our friendship had already ended by that time...I...I just want Craig to be safe and find happiness again.”

Tweek smiled, “don’t worry...Craig is in good hands,” Tweek said.

“Tweek! Come on! We need to do some investigating, as well as a clear plan for tomorrow!” Craig called out.

“Coming!” Tweek said, he turned back towards Token, “see you at the party tomorrow, Token.”

“See you,” Token said.

Tweek then left and caught up with Craig. Once Tweek had reached Craig, Craig looked at him before looking back at where Token was.

“What were you talking about?”

“Just...what happened between you two,” Tweek said. Craig frowned. “Craig-”

“Don’t...if you’re here to tell me to forgive that liar...I’m not doing it,” Craig said.

“...Craig,” Tweek said, “deep down...I know you missed his friendship.”

“....” Craig sighed, “let’s just go,” Craig said.

“Okay,” Tweek sighed. The two began to leave. 

However, before they left, Clyde suddenly rushed over, stopping them. “Wait, you’re leaving already?” Clyde pouted.

Craig sighed, “yes, Clyde. We’re leaving.”

“But the show is about the start! Don’t you want to watch and see my beautiful wife on the stage?” Clyde asked.

“Maybe another time, for now...we got work to do,” Craig said.

“Yeah, we gotta catch a jewel thief,” Tweek said.

“Well...alright...but you better come back again soon, Craig, and answer my calls for once!” Clyde pouted.

Craig sighed before patting Clyde on the shoulder, “fine...I’ll try to call often, and answer your calls...but for the love of god, don’t call me at three in the morning like you kept doing so many times, otherwise, I will block you,” Craig said.

“Deal,” Clyde grinned.

With a sigh, Craig looked at Tweek, “let’s go.”

“It was nice meeting you, Clyde,” Tweek said.

“You too, and stay safe you two!”

“We will!” Tweek said.

The two left the club and got back into the car. Once inside, Craig let out a sigh, already exhausted from that whole interaction. Tweek looked at him before smiling.

“See? We didn’t need a gun to have a conversation,” Tweek said.

“...No...but it would have helped,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “for the love of...can we just go now?” Tweek sighed.

“Yes, mom,” Craig said, and Tweek could see a small smirk forming on Craig’s lips.

“Watch it, young man. Don’t forget, I’m five years older than you, which means I have seniority over you,” Tweek huffed.

Craig smiled, “whatever you say, Tweek.”

Craig started the car and soon left.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, around ten to be exact. The party is going to begin at half past five, which means the boys have approximately eight hours to find anything that could help them find who the thief is.

“Thank you for coming back, gentlemen,” Benjamin said.

“Of course,” Tweek said.

“Have you informed the staff about us?” Craig asked.

“I have informed the staff that we’ll be having someone guarding the blue diamond tonight, but have not mentioned either of your names. I made sure to not say anything about you being police or a detective,” Benjamin said.

“Good,” Craig said, “where are the staff currently?”

“Most are upstairs cleaning the rooms, aside from the room where the blue diamond is since only I have the key as of now,” Benjamin said.

“And the thief,” Craig said.

“Yes...ever since the first two jewels were stolen, Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre has entrusted only me with the key,” Benjamin said.

“I see,” Craig said. “Are there any other places staff might be?”

“Well most are possibly walking in the halls cleaning, there are a few in the kitchen and dining room setting everything up, and there is also a couple outside getting things. I do not know exactly where they are, but if you plan on not revealing yourselves to anyone, I suggest avoiding the kitchen and dining room,” Benjamin said.

“That might be hard to get around if we don’t want to be seen, especially since there are about fifty people working here,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry, Tweek. I have a plan. Benjamin, do you have any extra staff uniforms?” Craig asked.

“We do in the staff’s resting area,” Benjamin said.

“Resting area?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, madam thought that having her servants come in everyday must be tiring, so she offered most of them a place to rest during their breaks if needed, it’s also a place where staff can sleep for the night if they have trouble going home, or are needed for something important,” Benjamin said. “There should be a few sets of extra uniforms in there. The room is located down the hall to the right, and if you go to the end of the hallway, you’ll find it. It’ll have a sign over the door that labels it as the staff resting room.,” Benjamin said.

“Perfect. So right now, I need you to inform the staff that Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre has hired an extra pair of hands to help with the party,” Craig said.

“What are you planning, sir?” Benjamin asked.

“Well we can’t have anyone know that a detective is here, that would alert the thief, so...we’re gonna have to disguise ourselves and blend in among the staff if we’re gonna be able to walk around freely,” Craig said.

“I see,” Tweek said, “great idea.”

“Very well, I shall inform everyone we have two new helpers,” Benjamin said.

“Good, we’ll be at the staff resting room and getting our disguises,” Craig said.

With that, Craig and Tweek left, being careful to avoid any of the staff they might come across. Once they reached the room, they quickly headed inside and locked the doors, making sure no one came in.

“Okay, the coast is clear,” Tweek said, “I’ll go fetch the male uniform,” Tweek said.

“Hold it,” Craig said.

“Huh? What?”

“...I don’t think wearing the male uniform is going to help us,” Craig said.

“But you said we have to disguise ourselves if we’re going to be able to walk around freely,” Tweek said.

“True...but we might also need to talk to people, and with what little psychology I learned in college, how we look might be more effective in getting the answers easily,” Craig said.

“Okay...what does that mean?” Tweek asked.

Craig walked over and opened the wardrobe where the uniforms were. He looked to his left and saw the maid outfits inside. He took out two. “These will be our disguises.”

“....Say what now?” Tweek said.

“Well after reading the names of staff, I found out that there were more females than males working here, not only that...but if we disguise ourselves as girls, we can get more info from the maids since I’m sure they’ll be easier to let out any gossip.”

“Craig, I don’t think that’s really necessary, I’m sure if we just dressed up as male staff, they can still talk to us easily. Why do we have to dress up as maids?” Tweek asked, embarrassed by the situation.

“Because Tweek, if we want answers, people will easily give answers to young ladies. It’s the social norm...and sorta sexist, I know, but we’re using it to help us get what we need,” Craig said, “besides, even if we dressed up as male staff...technically...I’m sure people will figure out who we are since I know our faces have been shown on the newspaper before,” Craig said.

“B-but..can’t we just...use beards?” Tweek asked.

“Oh Tweek...we don’t have the budget for realistic looking facial hair, and besides...even with facial hair, I’m sure people will still be able to tell who we are,” Craig said, “so dressing up as females is extreme enough for no one to know our true identities.”

“Oh god...this is embarrassing,” Tweek said.

“Just suck it up, I’m going to be wearing this short dress too,” Craig sighed, “now then...start putting this dress on and I’ll get started on our hair and makeup,” Craig said.

“....This does not leave this room..and no one, not even Wendy, can know about this. Got it?” Tweek huffed.

“Scout’s honor,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek grabbed one of the uniforms and began to change.

Once the two were done changing, Tweek’s cheeks were completely red as he could feel the breeze against his legs, even with the long white stockings he was wearing. He felt so uncomfortable at that moment.

“Quit squirming and hold still, I gotta touch up your makeup, and somehow fix that hair of yours,” Craig sighed.

“Why are you so calm about this!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh trust me...this is the first time I had to dress up as a woman in these type of jobs,” Craig said.

“Seriously?”

“Yep...doesn’t help that Wendy used to make me wear a dress everytime we go on a mission that requires disguises, she says I have the perfect legs and cheekbones. Unbelievable,” Craig sighed.

Tweek looked down at Craig’s disguise, “well...you do look good in that dress,” Tweek said.

“Shut up,” Craig huffed.

“Sorry,” Tweek said.

“And….done,” Craig said. “Take a look,” Craig said.

Tweek checked himself in the mirror that was hanging on on the door of the wardrobe. “Wow...I look...good. I look like a legit girl,” Tweek said.

“Helps that you have that young face, if you actually did look like a thirty year old, we would be spending hours on your makeup alone,” Craig said.

“Why are you so good at doing makeup?” Tweek asked.

“Helps that I lived with my sister during her pre-teens. She started getting interested in makeup and would always force me to help her do her makeup, or use me as practice since mom was busy with work, dad wouldn’t actually do this, so I was the next best option since I was her older brother who had to do what his little sister had to say,” Craig said.

“Sounds like you had an exciting childhood,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah…” Craig said as he started applying lipstick to his lips, “...I kinda miss those days now,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek looked away from Craig as he looked at himself in the mirror. Admiring the colors on his face, and the skillful braiding that Craig has done to his hair.

“The final touch,” Craig then took out a black wig from his bag and placed it on top of his head. He carefully adjusted it, and brushed the wig so it looked more neat.

“Wait...if we didn’t have the money to buy facial hair...how could you afford a high quality looking wig?” Tweek frowned.

“....I may have kept some of the disguises from when I was still on the police force,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek stared at him in disbelief.

“Hey, there have been a few times where I needed to disguise myself, and Wendy did say I could keep all my costumes. At least we didn’t have to worry about spending so much money on wigs and other disguises,” Craig said.

“Jesus Christ, you owe me big time for this,” Tweek said.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be sure to take you wherever you want for dinner, now let’s get a move on,” Craig said.

After putting on some shoes that Craig had also bought for their disguise, the two quickly left the room and started walking around. Just as soon as they made it to the foyer, Tweek stopped as he realized something.

“Wait, should we disguise our voices to sound more feminine?” Tweek asked.

“What?” Craig asked.

“Well I just think that if we’re going to be walking around and pretending to be girls, shouldn’t we figure out what type of voice we should use?” Tweek asked.

“Well I always used this voice whenever I’m acting like a woman,” Craig said as he changed his voice and used a monotone voice, but more higher pitch, making it sound like a deep voice woman. “Don’t I sound like a convincing lady?” Craig asked, still using his female voice.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Tweek said, “so uh...how should I sound like a girl?”

“....I think your voice is fine as it is,” Craig said, patting Tweek on the shoulder. He then turned and walked ahead.

“....Hey!” Tweek huffed.

“Come on, let’s go look around on this floor and see if we can ask someone if they know anything about the thief or the missing jewels,” Craig said.

“Okay,” Tweek said.

The two walked around, trying to find anyone. Once they reached the hallways, they did see a few maids cleaning the floors and dusting all the furniture that were around.

“Let’s ask them if they know anything,” Craig said.

“O-okay…” Tweek said.

“Don’t be nervous, you’ll do great,” Craig said.

“That’s not very convincing when I’m wearing a dress,” Tweek sighed.

“Come on,” Craig sighed as he grabbed Tweek’s arm and started pulling him along. Craig quickly adjusted his bangs that were covering his eyes a bit. Using his female voice, Craig greeted the two maids that were nearby. “Hello ladies,” Craig said.

“Oh, hello. Who might you be?” A maid with red hair asked.

“I’m Cr...Crystal. Yes, I’m Crystal,” Craig said, “and this is my friend...Tulip,” Craig said.

“Seriously?” Tweek whispered.

Craig nudged him with his elbow, “just go with it,” Craig whispered.

Tweek sighed, “hi. I’m...Tulip,” Tweek said.

“We’re the new helpers. We’re here to help with the party tonight,” Craig said.

“Oh? I did hear Benjamin saying we have new help...but I could have sworn he said that you both were men,” the woman with freckles said.

“Oh...seems he made a mistake. Then again, we do look very manly, which is probably why the lady of the house hired us since we can both clean quickly and carry any heavy objects. We are quite strong,” Craig said.

“Oh...I see. I guess that makes sense,” the maid with red hair said.

“Seriously?” Tweek said.

“Ahem...well uh...yes, it does. So forgive Benjamin for making a little mistake and saying we were males when we were indeed females. Ha ha ha,” Craig said.

“Well Benjamin is getting to that age, he must have meant female but ended up accidentally saying male instead. My...I wonder when Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre are going to let him go, I’m sure he needs to retire soon.”

“Yes, but you know the DeLovre trusts Benjamin a lot. After all, he’s the only one entrusted with the only key to the room where the blue diamond is. Ever since those robberies, everyone is on edge.”

“Robberies? Mind explaining?” Craig asked.

“Haven’t you heard? Someone stole two precious jewels a few weeks ago, it’s all over the news!”

“Yeah yeah, and people are suspecting that the thief is someone who is staff.”

“Really now? Do you...suspect anyone of the staff to have done it?”

“Well I can’t say since most of the people we know here are decent people, and we could never imagine them doing something that bad,” the girl in red said.

“Yeah, especially considering the fact that the DeLovre have been nice people to us….well...aside from the spoiled brats that the DeLovre have raised.”

“Oh yeah. My ears are still ringing when the spouse of one of those brats started screaming over the fact that her glass was not shiny. Tch, it wasn’t even that dirty. Just because it wasn’t like the others doesn’t mean she had to throw a tantrum.”

“Too bad we’re gonna have to hear her shrilling later tonight. Better get my aspirin ready.”

“Right...but are you sure there is no one you might find...suspicious...or...could possibly do something like this?” Craig asked.

“...You sure are asking a lot of questions, young lady.”

“Oh...oh uh...that’s because…” Craig started to think of an excuse, “...I happen to love mystery novels, as well as watching a lot of those crime shows. You can say I’m almost obsessed with that I...want to be a detective,” Craig said.

Tweek stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe his boss said that, as if the two maids they were talking to were going to believe in something like that.

“Really? I also love mystery novels!” The woman with red hair said.

“Oh, and I also love watching true crime shows. I always wonder why these criminals did what they did, and seeing how the detectives and police manage to find them! It’s so exciting!”

“I know, right?” Craig laughed.

All three of them began to laugh, while Tweek stood there, shocked that it was working. He wasn’t sure how this was working, but it was working. Tweek didn’t know if he should feel relieved, or the fact that him wearing a dress and makeup was helping them solve the case.

“Alright, listen. You didn’t hear this from me...but I think I know one person who I find very suspicious.”

“Oh? Who?” Craig asked.

The two maids looked around before they leaned in closer, “well...if I were to suspect someone who would steal the family’s jewels...I’d put all money on George.”

“George?”

“Yeah, about this tall, green eyes, blonde spiky hair, never tucks in his shirt correctly, and has a face that makes you wanna punch it.”

“Yeah, George is the worst. He’s always sucking up the Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre, and their children, and yet, once they are out of earshot, he starts talking crap about them.”

“Oh and don’t forget how rude he is towards everyone on staff, and he never does any work, he only does it whenever Benjamin or Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre is around, pretending he has been working hard the entire time, which is a total lie.”

“He’s also a sexist jerk, always making inappropriate remarks to the other maids, and just making this job hell whenever people have to work with him.”

“He’s the worst.”

“He’s scum!”

“He’s a liar!”

“He’s a cheat!”

“I see…” Craig said, “do you know where he is now?”

“Oh honey, you shouldn’t go anywhere near George.”

“Yeah, he always aims for the young looking girls, especially the blonde ones,” the maid with freckles turned towards Tweek, “If I were you, dear. I’d stay clear away.”

“N-noted,” Tweek said.

“Still...if I were to suspect someone of stealing those jewels...it’s definitely George. He would always complain about not making more money, and even joked about stealing from the family since he thinks that they are so rich, they won’t care or notice if a few items went missing.”

“Not only that...but wasn’t he near the same place where Federick said he last had his keys before they went missing? Wouldn’t surprise me if George was the one who found them and took them with him.”

“Oh yeah...he’s super suspicious, don’t you think?”

Craig nodded, “yes...very suspicious,” Craig said. “Well thank you for your time, girls, but I think it’s time Tw...er...Tulip and I go and start our chores. We don’t want to keep you from your work for much longer.” Craig then grabbed Tweek’s arm and started dragging him away.

“Hope to see you again, Crystal and Tulip!”

“Oh, and we should totally hang out to watch some true crime shows! It’ll be a girls’ night out!”

“Yeah! Totally,” Craig giggled. Once the two were out of sight, Craig dropped his act and let out a sigh, “oh god...I always hate having to act cheerful like that,” Craig said.

“That was disturbing on so many levels,” Tweek shuddered.

“Oh believe me...I hate doing that shit too,” Craig sighed, “that is why I never wanted to be an actor.”

“Right,” Tweek sighed, “so what now? You think that George guy is the thief?”

“Not sure. If what those girls said about him is true, then he might be the guy since he was near the place where the keys were last seen before going missing,” Craig said.

“Well...how are we going to find him?” Tweek asked.

“Maybe Benjamin knows, let’s look for him first,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

The two searched around, asking a few of the staff they bumped into if they saw Benjamin. When one person said they last saw Benjamin in the kitchen, the two rushed over there. They found Benjamin instructing everyone in the kitchen, so they walked over to him.

“Benjamin,” Craig whispered as to not reveal his real voice.

“Hm? Who might you two b-” After looking at Craig and Tweek once more, “...detective Tucker? Mr. Tweak? Is that you?” Benjamin asked.

“Sh! We’re undercover,” Craig said.

“Why on earth are you dressed up as women?”

“It’s our disguise. We knew we’d get more info easily if we were women,” Craig said.

“Yeah...so please don’t tell anyone about this, not even to Mrs. DeLovre. This is embarrassing,” Tweek groaned.

“Right, embarrassment to the side, have you seen George?”

“He should be upstairs cleaning the guest rooms to the left,” Benjamin said.

“We better get up there and see if he’s our thief or not,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

“Wait, are you suspecting that George might have something to do with the jewels missing?” Benjamin asked.

“We’re not sure, but we’re going to keep a lookout,” Craig said.

Just as Craig was about to leave, Benjamin stopped them, “wait, here,” Benjamin then handed Craig a key. “The lady wants you to have a copy of the key to the blue diamond, just in case you need it,” Benjamin said.

“Thanks, this might help us,” Craig said as he took the key and placed it into his pocket. “Tweek, let’s go,” Craig said as he started to walk quickly.

“Wait! Hold on! These shoes are really hard to walk in,” Tweek said as he tried to follow Craig as quickly as he could.

They got upstairs and started heading to where the guest rooms were. Once they got close, they noticed a man standing near the window at the end of the hall. The two noticed that the guy had the window opened slightly, and had a cigarette in his hands. The two looked at each other, and began to realize that what the maids said about George being lazy is most likely true, which means everything else has to be true as well.

“So...how are we going to do this?” Tweek asked.

“....” Craig looked at Tweek, eyeing him up and down, “...how’s your acting skills?”

“...Eh?” Tweek looked at him.

“Remember what those two maids said earlier? George likes young looking girls with blonde hair,” Craig said.

“Y-you can’t be serious,” Tweek said, “don’t make me do this,” Tweek begged.

“Do you want to solve the case or not, Tweek? After all...you insisted we do this case so we can make more money and all that,” Craig said.

“....Ugh...fine,” Tweek huffed. Tweek took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. He adjusted the skirt of his dress and put on a smile. He then walked over, Craig walking close behind. “Hello?”

“Yeah, what do you-” Just as George turned his head, he froze when he saw Tweek. “Well hello, darling. Who might you be?”

Tweek cringed immediately, but he looked back at Craig, who was urging him to keep going. “I’m Tulip, and this is my friend, Crystal, we are the helpers that were hired for today’s party,” Tweek said.

“I see...well nice to meet you, two,” George said, though his eyes were on Tweek the entire time, “I’m George.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tweek chuckled, “what is it that you are doing, George? Shouldn’t you be working right now?”

“I am...just taking a break, not a problem really, especially since...I’m a big deal around here,” George said before he put out his cigarette and threw it out out of the window.

“Big deal?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, everyone here knows how important I am, heck, I’m even more important than Benjamin, the main butler of this place. I wouldn’t be surprised that once Benjamin retires, I’ll be the head butler of this place,” George said.

“I...see. How nice,” Tweek said.

“Ha ha, well darling...considering you and your friend are pretty little things, I wouldn’t mind making sure your…” George suddenly walked over and placed his hand around Tweek’s waist, pulling him closer, “both...have a good time here, and not have to stress so much with work,” George said.

Tweek felt disgusted and turned back to Craig. Craig looked at him, looking uncomfortable himself, but he gave Tweek a thumbs up and nodded his head to keep going.

With a sigh, Tweek put a smile before standing up straight and gently pushing George away to put some distance between them, but making sure to act all playful. “Oh you! Ha ha...as much as that sounds nice, we’re only here for today, so it’s not like we’ll be seeing each other again,” Tweek said.

“Too bad, once I’m the head butler, I’d be sure you’d be living in luxury, darling.”

“...Ha ha ha...right,” Tweek said. As Tweek was looking at George, he noticed there was a leg brace around George’s leg. “What happened to your leg?” Tweek asked.

“Oh...this…” George said as he lifted his leg, “I was working out back in the stables area, tending to the horses,” George said, “you know...animals love me. I don’t know what it is, whenever I walk by, every living being would worship the very ground I walked on,” George said.

“Okay...yeah...sure,” Tweek sighed, already done with this. “Now...back to the stables and what happened to your leg?”

“Right,” George said, “well...one of the horses got out of their stall and was going wild, so I bravely rushed over to stop him and bring him back to the stall, but unfortunately, the horse managed to kick my leg, nearly breaking it, but I’m just glad that the horse is safely back in the stall, all thank to my heroic actions and-”

“Yeah yeah,” Craig sighed, already done with all of this, “quick question, when exactly did you have your leg broken, George?” Craig asked.

“I’d say the day that Federick lost his keys a few weeks ago. Why?” George asked.

“Well it’s just that...we heard about a thief roaming around lately, and well...seeing your leg...we’re just worried that the thief must have done it,” Tweek said in a sweet tone.

George looked between the two before putting on a confident smile, “ha! Thief? Yeah, no...whoever has been stealing would have been no match for me. Hell, if I met with the thief, I would have easily knocked them out and scolded them for stealing the family’s jewels!” George said.

“Right,” Craig said, “but mind telling us anything else about the thief, have you heard anything about them?” Craig asked.

“Why bother talking about someone that probably won’t show up. I heard Benjamin saying that the DeLovre has hired security to guard their diamond or whatever, so why talk about the thief when the guards can easily take care of them,” George said.

“B-but it would be nice to be prepared just in case, you know? I mean...who knows what this thief is capable of,” Tweek said.

George chuckled, “oh darling, are you scared of a little thief?” George suddenly wrapped his arm around Tweek, pulling him really closely. That really pissed Craig off. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. If that thief does show up to the party tonight, I’ll be sure he won’t lay a hand on you.”

The moment George was way too close to Tweek for comfort, Craig quickly walked over, grabbed Tweek, and carefully, but with enough force, kicked George in his bad leg, causing George to fall to the ground, while Craig held Tweek up so he wouldn’t fall with George.

“Oops, aren’t I a clutz? Anyways Tulip, I think we should leave. Got lots of work to do after all. We were hired for the day to help with the work,” Craig said.

“R-right! Sorry George, but we must get going,” Tweek said.

“U-uh...right...hope to see you ladies again,” George said, “especially you, Tulip.”

“Ha ha...right,” Tweek said. The two quickly got out of there. “God, that had to be the most degrading thing I have ever done. I feel bad for all the victims that had to deal with him and his bullshit,” Tweek said.

“Sorry for putting you through that. Maybe I should have stepped in sooner the first time he laid his hands on you,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “it’s fine, we had to do it to get any info from him,” Tweek said, “so...you think he’s the guy.”

“Well we need to confirm things with Benjamin, let’s go talk to him again.”

“Right,” Tweek said.

The two rushed back towards where Benjamin was. “Benjamin, a word?” Craig said.

“Yes, what is it?”

“George said he was at the stables the day that Federick lost his keys, is that true?”

“No...I don’t think he was assigned to go to the stables that day, I don’t know why he would go there when he is terrible with animals,” Benjamin said.

“He lied?” Tweek asked.

“Seems like it,” Craig said.

“Do you believe George is the culprit?”

“Well...I’m not a hundred percent sure, but...I’m leaning towards it. We’re gonna have to wait and see tonight when the party starts, only then will we actually know,” Craig said.

“Very well, I’ll keep a close eye on George then. If you two are done investigating for now, you can take a break and walk around the property if you wish.”

“Thanks...it might be helpful to get an idea on how to walk around this place,” Craig said.

“Thanks for the help, Benjamin.”

“Of course. Anyone who threatens the livelihood of the DeLovre, I will not rest until those criminals are placed behind bars,” Benjamin said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

“Good luck, gentlemen,” Benjamin said.

“Yep,” Craig said.

The two then left. As they were walking, Tweek looked down at himself, feeling a bit relieved that he'd finally be out of the maid outfit he was in.

“Why don’t we head back to the staff’s resting room, change out of these clothes, and just stay there until it’s time for us to start guarding the diamond,” Tweek suggested.

“....I need to check something first,” Craig said.

“Eh? But we’ve been walking everywhere around this mansion, finding evidence, and talking to people who think we’re maids,” Tweek huffed, “what more do we need to do?” Tweek asked.

“Well...I’m still thinking about what George said about his leg,” Craig said, “if what Benjamin is true, then how did George break his leg?”

“Is his broken leg important?” Tweek asked.

“Everything is important because we don’t know if there is a connection to the case or not. We can’t leave anything out,” Craig said.

“Alright, so what should we do?” Tweek asked.

“Let’s head the stables, and see if anyone who usually works there saw George that day,” Craig said.

“Alright,” Tweek said.

The two headed outside where the stables were. Once there, they did see a young woman feeding the horses that were there. The two then walked over to the woman to see if she knew anything about George.

“Um, excuse me,” Tweek said.

“Hm?” The woman turned around and was surprised to see the two, “well hello there, who might you be?”

“We’re the helpers that were hired to help with the party tonight,” Tweek said.

“Oh really? Well nice to meet you. I’m Casey,” the woman said.

“Nice to meet you Casey, I’m Tulip,” Tweek said as he shook Casey’s hands, “and this is Craig.”

“Hey,” Craig said as he walked over to shake Casey’s hand as well. The moment he got closer, the horse that Casey was tending to, suddenly moved its head, and started to neigh. “Uh...it’s not going to try and hurt me...is it?” Craig asked.

“Oh no, Francis is just saying hello. It seems like Francis can see you’re a good person, and wants you pat his head,” Casey said.

“Oh...um...okay,” Craig said as he stepped closer, “good...horse,” Craig said as he gently patted the top of his head.

Francis let out a soft snorting sound before leaning into Craig’s hand a bit, even closing his eyes. Craig looked at him before smiling a bit, and started to become comfortable.

“Wow...have you ever handled horses before?” Casey asked.

“Um...not really. I’ve never gotten near an actual horse in my life. So far, the only animals I’ve been in contact with were guinea pigs,” Craig said.

“Well Francis here seems to really like you,” Casey said, “of course, Francis is a big people lover, he loves getting the attention of people...well...all except for one,” Casey sighed.

“Who?” Tweek asked.

“Just a stuck up little prick who seems to think of himself as some sort of king or whatever. Barely does any work, and would constantly flirt with me whenever he comes out here and sees me working,” Casey said.

“Wait...are you talking about...George?” Tweek asked.

Suddenly, Francis began to move frantically, stomping his feet, and looking aggressive. Craig quickly took a step back as Casey rushed over and tried to calm Francis down.

“Please...do not say that name,” Casey said, “the mention of that name really upsets Francis,” Casey said.

“Wow...he must not like G...er...you know who,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...doesn’t help that when he who shall not be name started working here, he did a crappy job and didn’t even try to do better. Poor Francis, when it was that jerk’s turn to feed Francis, all he did was play on his phone, flirt with the maids, and just forgot about Francis for half of the day. I had to come in and make sure Francis didn’t starve because that asshole thought he had better things to do than to feed a horse and clean up after Francis,” Casey sighed, “ugh...since then...Francis gets angry whenever he sees that prick, would even try to kick him if he were near.”

“Kick him...huh? Casey, has um...G. E. O. R. G. E been working in the stables recently or often?”

“Well...when he first worked here earlier this year, around January if I recall, he refused to work in the stables at all and just did most of the household chores inside. However, last month, he started asking to work in the stables, and I don’t know, especially since he didn’t even do anything while out here, all he did was walk around and leaving his post every now then, doing god knows what,” Casey said.

“Does he still work in the stables?” Craig asked.

“Not really. The last time he worked in the stables was probably the day that Federick lost his keys. Seems like Benjamin told him to work the stables that day, so he came, but at that time, Francis was already done and frustrated with the lack of care he was receiving from that prick, so...Francis decided to get some revenge. The moment that asshole was close enough with Francis’ food, Francis made a ruckus, kicking the air, hitting the walls, and the gate, eventually, he managed to break the gate wide open, charged at that prick, managed to kick him hard in the leg that it nearly broke, and it took me and a few other of the workers to come and calm Francis down and bring him back to his stable. Since then, Mr. DeLovre has ordered that prick to never work in the stables again. Guess the Mr. DeLovre didn’t want his horse getting angry and hurt because of that guy. Serves him right,” Casey said.

“So he was here on the day that the keys to the jewels went missing?” Craig said.

“I believe so,” Casey said.

“So he was at the stables….but Benjamin was the one who told him to work at the stables,” Craig said.

“I guess he must have forgotten,” Tweek said, “I mean...you have to admit that Benjamin does seem like he’s at that age where he’ll forget little details like that.”

“I’m sure that must be it,” Casey said, “Benjamin has been in this family for years, even when Mr. DeLovre was just a baby. Benjamin has been serving the DeLovre family for a long time...but I think he’s gonna have to retire soon. He’s getting way too old for this job.”

“I guess that’s a possibility,” Craig said.

“It must be. I mean...Benjamin has been quite helpful to us. I’m sure it’s a simple mistake, hell, everyone keeps mentioning how he’s been making mistakes lately,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed, “alright….I guess that’s true. At least we know the truth about how George broke his leg,” Craig said.

Suddenly, Francis became wild once more at the mention of George’s name. Casey quickly calmed Francis down.

“Please...do not mention his name again,” Casey sighed.

“Sorry,” Craig said. He walked over to Francis, “but good boy on breaking that asshole’s leg. Such a good boy,” Craig gushes.

“Ah, careful, Francis also likes to-” Suddenly, Francis licked Craig’s face, causing parts of his wig and hair to stick up from the saliva, “lick people when he’s happy…”

“...Noted…” Craig said as he wiped the side of his face.

“Ha ha ha ha,” Tweek chuckled as he stared at his boss in amusement.

Craig sighed as he looked at Francis and gave him a gentle pat on his head, “good boy.”

In the end, the boys were somehow met with more questions than answers.

* * *

After a long time of investigating and trying to find clues, the party was about to begin. There were already a few guests arriving, and staff had changed to much cleaner clothes, finished any last minute preparations, and were now getting ready to greet the guests. As for Craig and Tweek, once the coast was clear, they quickly changed back to their regular clothes, and were now being led by Benjamin to be introduced to the staff.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Didn’t you want to hide our identities so as to not scare the thief away?” Tweek asked. “Won’t everyone know who we are since our faces were on the news before?”

“I know, but I only said that as to not have the thief know we were coming, that way, once we show ourselves, the thief won’t have time to change his plans or anything,” Craig said.

“But can’t the thief just simply change the date of his plans?” Tweek asked.

“Oh no, once they know that we’re here, they’ll have to steal the diamond today while everyone is busy,” Craig said, “it’ll be trickier for them to try and steal it another day since they know that if they don’t steal it now, it gives us plenty of time to find clues on who is the thief is,” Craig said.

“But we already found some clues earlier today,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but the thief doesn’t know that since we were disguised as Crystal and Tulip,” Craig said.

“Hm...this still makes no sense though. Can’t the thief simply be satisfied with the first two jewels they already stolen? Why bother getting the third one if they know it’s going to be a problem?”

“Greed does a lot of things to people, Tweek. Sure, the thief could be satisfied with the first two jewels, but when it comes to greed, why be satisfied with two when you can have it all,” Craig said, “besides...I’m starting to think there’s more to those three jewels than the fact that they are quite valuable,” Craig said.

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“Everyone! Gather around, I’m here to introduce you all to the two guards that will be protecting the blue diamond,” Benjamin said.

“Everything will be revealed soon. Just trust me and be patient,” Craig said. Craig took a step forward, “hello everyone, I’m Craig Tucker, this is my partner, Tweek Tweak. We’ll be taking care of the blue diamond and make sure no one comes near the room that it’s in. If you see anyone suspicious during the party, don’t hesitate to inform us,” Craig said.

“Hey...don’t you two look familiar? Have I seen you before?” Someone said.

The two went still. They looked at each other as they noticed everyone also agreeing and saying that both Craig and Tweek looked familiar.

Quickly thinking, Craig replied, “ah...it must be because...Tweek and I solved that car crash case a few weeks ago, the one with the university professor being killed by an ex-mistress,” Craig said, “I’m sure you have seen our pictures on the newspaper and stuff. It was a big story for a while,” Craig said.

“...Oh! That must be it.”

“Yeah, I think I saw them before.”

“Wow...a famous detective! How exciting!”

“Hold it!” Someone spoke up. The two looked up and saw it was George, “why is a detective guarding the blue diamond? Shouldn’t you be more worried about solving cases?”

“Well this is a case,” Craig said, “we’re also here to investigate the robberies that happened before. However, since we just arrived, and it’s going to be very crowded and busy tonight, we won’t have time to do a proper investigation until after the party, so for now, we’ll be keeping an eye on the diamond and making sure no one who is not supposed to be there doesn’t get close to the room that the diamond is in,” Craig said.

“Tch, if you wanted to find the thief, how come you didn’t show up earlier?” George asked.

“We were...quite busy with other work that needed to be done today, and weren’t able to show up until the party is about to begin. My apologies, but we promise, we’ll find the thief and keep the diamond safe, so all of you should be more focused on your work,” Craig said.

Benjamin then clapped his hands twice, “alright people, now that you all know what you all need to do, let’s go over the plans for tonight. “The DeLovre will be telling the guests about the murder mystery party tonight, so you all have a role for tonight. For the first part, everyone shall be assigned with their role for the party, the second part, we shall have a quick dinner, then there will be dancing, and soon, the fun will be interrupted with the introduction of Johnson as the murderer, and Kelly as the first murder victim. Johnson, be sure to put on your costume on time, and Kelly, make sure you have your fake blood pouches on you, and do not let them leak out the fake blood until the murder mystery activity begins. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Everyone, get to work!”

As everyone got ready to work, George started to walk past Tweek, but stopped and turned to look at him, “hey...you look strangely familiar.” 

Tweek flinched. He looked at George nervously, unsure what to say, especially since Tweek remembered he never tried to disguise his voice and only used his normal voice.

“Ah, sorry. My partner here doesn’t speak, he’s mute. It’s kind of a...psychological thing since he was a kid. Can’t say a word, sorry,” Craig said.

“Oh...I see….my mistake then. You just remind me of someone, but I’m not sure who…”

“Right, well uh...if you’ll excuse us, we have work to do,” Craig said. The two then left and reached the main foyer. “That was close.”

“Remind me to never speak when he’s around,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll probably be busy taking care of the diamond to talk to anyone right now,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek said, “Should we head upstairs.”

“...I just want to see all the guests who are arriving right now. That way...I can get a good look at who’s here,” Craig said, “and can easily identify them if things come up later,” Craig said.

“You really are suspicious of people, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

Craig shrugged and the two continued to watch guests coming in. After a few hours, all the guests had arrived and everyone was getting ready for the hosts to show themselves and explain the plans for tonight. As everyone was waiting, Craig and Tweek noticed the DeLovre family walking down the stairs, wearing masquerade masks. Craig could recognize Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre because of their hairstyles and voices, but the six adults that were standing near the steps were people he didn’t recognize.

“I think those are Mr. and Mrs. DeLovre’s kids, along with their spouses,” Tweek said.

“I see…” Craig said as he looked closely at the interaction between siblings. He noticed how tense all three of them looked, while two of the spouses just stood there awkwardly, but kept smiles on their faces, but only one spouse seemed to be helping her husband. “Okay...if I recall. The DeLovre kids were two boys and one girl. The oldest brother is Tim. The daughter is Janet. The youngest is Edward. Tim is married to Elise, who should be that brown haired woman in the blue dress, Janet is married to Frank, a musician, and Edward’s fiancée is Lyla, though there isn’t much info on her. All it says that she comes from a rich family in Switzerland, Edward met her when he visited Switzerland, and the two became a couple for a few months before Edward proposed to her,” Craig said.

“They were only dating for that long, and are already planning to marry? That’s a bit too quick, isn’t it?” Tweek asked.

“It is, but hey...to each of their own I guess,” Craig said. As the two continued looking among the guests, Craig paused when he saw three people coming in. Craig frowned as he saw Token with his parents, walking around and listening to the DeLovre and their announcement. Craig sighed as he turned towards Tweek, “I think everyone is here and I saw all of them, let’s get to work now,” Craig said.

“You sure?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, everyone is already accounted for it seems, and the part is about to begin anyways, so it’s best we get upstairs and not get involved with anyone tonight unless they are the thief or have any info about them,” Craig said.

“Okay,” Tweek said.

With that, the two began to head upstairs once the DeLovre and the servants started handing out the guests their own masks and their roles for tonight’s game. However, Token seemed to notice them immediately, and watched as they headed upstairs.

Once the two were upstairs, Craig took out the key that Benjamin handed him earlier and headed towards the room where the diamond was. Once inside, Craig walked over to the case and stared at the diamond inside.

“Well Tweek...better make yourself comfortable because for the next few hours, we’re going to be sitting here and watching a stupid, shiny rock for awhile unless the thief shows up,” Craig sighed.

Tweek said, “are we really just going to wait in here and wait for the thief to show up? Now that he knows we’re here, how do we know he won’t try something, like...change his plans, or come in here while we’re not looking?” Tweek said.

“I guess you have a point, but what can we do? Our job is to keep watch, and make sure no one comes in here while the party is going on,” Craig said.

“I know...but isn’t there anything we can do with our investigation? Find more clues? Anything?”

“.....” Craig began to think, “actually...I did feel like I’m missing some details here and there, and I think we’re not getting the bigger picture on why these jewels are being taken,” Craig said as he stared at the blue diamond in the case.

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“.....” As Craig stared closely at the diamond, he quickly noticed something. He took a step back and started to think. “...I need to check something,” Craig said.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Just...I need to confirm a few things...and I feel like I’ll find the answers in Mr. DeLovre’s office,” Craig said.

“What? Why are you going in there?” Tweek asked.

“There might be another reason why the thief is stealing these jewels,” Craig said, “I mean think about it...there’s like a lot of other valuable stuff in this place, most of which are easily accessible. Why bother stealing only the jewels that are obviously important to the family that they would place them in a room that barely anyone knows, and is secured in a high tech case?”

“...So there’s more to these jewels than the fact that they are valuable?”

“...Possibly,” Craig said, “but I’ll only find out in that office.”

“B-but what about the diamond? We can’t leave. It’s our job to watch it,” Tweek said.

“....Well then...you stay here, and I’ll go do some snooping around.”

“W-what!?”

“It’s safer that you stay here with the door locked and everything, if I’m in trouble, I’ll text you,” Craig said.

“B-but...what if the thief tries to come in here? What do I do then?”

“Do you know how to fight?”

“Well...I took a bit of boxing back in high school, but haven’t done it in a long time. I can do a few strong punches, but I’m not sure it’ll be enough, especially if the thief has a weapon or something,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed as he took out his gun, “take this. Only use it if the person trying to come in isn’t me or Mrs. DeLovre. If you notice someone trying to break in or convince you to let them in, do not let them in until they tell you a legit reason as to why they want to come in. If their reason is bullshit, have the gun ready, and be ready to fight, got it?”

“...Got it,” Tweek said, “but what about you? Won’t you feel unsafe without your gun?”

“I’ll be fine,” Craig said, “just stay safe and keep the door close. Don’t let anyone no matter what, and if you’re in danger, text me, and I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“...Okay...just...stay safe, Craig.”

Craig nodded and took a deep breath. He quietly left the room and looked back at Tweek. He closed the door, feeling worried, but knew that Tweek will be safe as long as the door is closed and locked.

As Craig started making his way towards Mr. DeLovre’s office, remembering walking by it when he and Tweek were familiarizing their surroundings. Just as Craig was about to enter, he suddenly heard someone.

“Craig?”

“Shit!” Craig jumped before he turned around. He was surprised to see Token. “Token? What are you doing here?” Craig asked.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Token said.

“I’m working,” Craig said.

“By snooping around someone’s home?”

Craig sighed, “look, I’m just doing a job that requires me to snoop around,” Craig said, “now why are you here? Shouldn’t you be downstairs and having dinner with everyone?”

“I decided to skip dinner since I was more curious about what you’re doing,” Token said, “so...where’s your partner?”

“Tweek is keeping an eye on the jewel that the thief is planning to steal,” Craig said.

“And you left him?”

“Someone has to look after the jewel, and since I need to find some clues, it was obvious that Tweek would stay behind. Besides...he’ll be safe in the room he’s in,” Craig said.

“....You seem like you care about that kid,” Token said.

“One, he’s not a kid, he’s five years older than us, and two, why are you even talking to me?”

Token sighed, “I thought you might need some help,” Token said.

“Help? Why would I want your help?”

“Well...after you visited me yesterday...I did a bit more digging around, and thanks to some help from my parents, I did find out some more info about the Dickensons and their rivalry with the DeLovre.”

“Not interested. I can easily get info like that from Wendy,” Craig said, “see? I’m texting her right now to get me some info I need about a bunch of people, and she’ll have it ready for me in a few minutes, so you’re wasting your time being here,” Craig said.

“You know...it might take awhile for Wendy to get back to you with the info that I already know and am willing to give to you. Not only that...but I also have some details that might not be on record, but might help you,” Token said.

“I don’t need our help,” Craig said.

“Come on, Craig. Quit being stubborn here,” Token said, “just let me help you this one time, and then we can go back to never speaking to each other ever again like you wanted.”

“.....”

“....Besides...aren’t you the type of person that hates leaving out anything, especially something that could help with the case?”

“....Fine. Just start talking as I look around in the office, don’t do anything, don’t touch anything, and if everything goes to shit, you’re on your own,” Craig said.

“That...doesn’t sound right...considering you’re the cop and I’m the guy giving you information. Shouldn’t you be protecting me?”

“That’s the thing...I ain’t a cop anymore. So I go by my own rules,” Craig said before walking towards the office.

“...I still think you should be following some rules here, Craig,” Token sighed, but followed him inside.

The room was dark and the two could barely see, thankfully the light from the hallway helped them be able to know where everything was. Token looked around the walls till he found the lightswitch, he was about to turn on the lights, but Craig stopped him.

“Don’t, I’ll turn on the lamp by that desk over there, and you just close the door.

“Huh? Why?” Token asked.

“I don’t want to alert anyone that we’re in here, especially the thief or Mr. DeLovre,” Craig said.

“You didn’t even bother getting permission to look in here?” Token asked.

“I did say I was snooping around, and that usually means I’m looking in places I’m not supposed to be in, okay?” Craig huffed.

“Tch...the way you think...it never gets old,” Token said.

“Just start telling me what you know about the Dickensons and the DeLovre,” Craig said as he turned on the lamp on the desk, while Token quickly closed the door behind them.

“Alright, so this is what I found out. As you already know, the Dickensons and the DeLovre aren’t very friendly towards each other. The Dickensons always hated how successful DeLovre are, just because they have the better jewelry for their stores, and that their business is flourishing. The Dickensons have always wanted to know the secret of why all the jewelry that the DeLovre has looks perfectly cut, is more vibrant in color, and the custom shaping of them is so clean and beautiful,” Token said.

“I guess the moment the Dickensons saw just how better the DeLovre are in their own game, they can’t help but wish for the downfall of their rival, even if it means making them look bad,” Craig said.

“Seems like it,” Token said, “since then the DeLovre’s business has been doing so well in the fashion industry, the Dickenonsons thought of retaliating and trying to win against the Dickensons. Whether that be sport, advertisement, partnerships with overseas companies, they even have their own kids going against each other, but no matter what...the DeLovre were always on top.”

“Not once has the Dickensons won something?”

“....Well...maybe having the better kids? Let’s face it, the DeLovre kids can be...spoiled,” Token said, “it’s one of the reasons why I never want to hang out with them when we were younger, and they’re still spoiled even though they’re adults and two of them are already married,” Token sighed.

“Right,” Craig said, “what about the Dickensons’ kids?”

“Honestly...not sure,” Token said, “I know they have kids, but they haven’t been around in recent years. I know they have two kids, a brother and a sister, but no one has seen them since they were thirteen. When someone asked about them, Mr. and Mrs. Dickensons would say that their kids were off to a private school in another state, however, no one still hasn’t seen them, and they should be around the same age as us,” Token said.

“That is weird...any reason for that?” Craig asked.

“Well someone asked, the Dickensons would say that their kids were doing some business in another country, but it’s weird how no one has heard from them in a long time,” Token said.

“Do you know where those kids went?”

“Mmm...not sure. I remember the sister went somewhere in Europe, but not sure which country, but the brother...it’s kinda hard to know where he is, even my mom doesn’t know, and she knows everything when it comes to the rich and their family gossip,” Token said.

“....Hm…” Craig started to think, “so you would say that...the Dickenson’s hatred towards the DeLovre is a lot bigger than it’s shown on papers, huh?”

“I’d say so, those guys really hate the fact that they had to partner up with the DeLovre since the DeLovre are doing better than them, and they especially hate that people constantly compared them to the DeLovre. If I was constantly compared to someone, I’d get pissed too,” Token said, “...almost like how you would constantly compare me and my parents to what my grandfather and his family did,” Token said.

“.....Can you not?”

“Craig...you should be more understanding of why my family and I did it.”

“Well I don’t,” Craig said, “you could have easily told me about it, we could have gotten the evidence that was there, and I would have make sure nothing happens to your family,” Craig said.

“But that’s not possible, even after my dad and his dad lost contact for a long time, dad did end up moving into his old home once he married mom, and our home would be the first place the police would look for once they realized that it originally belonged to my grandpa and his family before him,” Token said, “dad was just lucky that grandpa changed his name just so police wouldn’t come after his family, dad included...but that doesn’t mean we’d be okay if we did hand over the evidence to the police,” Token said.

“What you did was illegal,” Craig said.

“Yeah, well...it was the only way to protect my family from losing everything. Even if you did do something to protect us, the news about my dad being related to a crime lord would have destroyed everything he worked so hard for. All the money he made to get us to where we are wasn’t from grandpa, he worked hard to earn that money, but you think the police are gonna care? Most of the money that my grandpa stole and earned from his crimes were gone, and the police and people might believe that the money that went missing was actually given to my dad, which is untrue, but no one is going to care because when you live in a society where racism is still a thing, despite the fact that you are part of that one percent in the economy...that doesn’t matter….people are just gonna say that black people like me and my dad don’t deserve all that money, and will just say that we got that money because of crime we didn’t actually do,” Token said.

“.....”

“I know it was sucky of me to lie to you, especially when I knew you were trying so hard to stop what my grandpa did...but it’s over now...it’s all over...why are you still angry at me when what you aimed to do is finally over?”

“....Because I trusted you, Token. I was your friend. All I wanted is to help you. I know what you’re going through, I know that you’re scared...but...I was willing to do so much to protect you, Token. I wasn’t going to let your lives be ruined just because of what your granpa did. Why didn’t you trust me to at least help you?”

Token sighed, “Craig...even if you were willing to go far and beyond...you’re just one man...and you’re going against a system that isn’t perfect...and somewhat corrupted. I’m happy that there’s at least one person fighting for us...but...in reality...it’s not enough,” Token said, “besides...I already know you’re going through too much. With what happened to your family and your partner...I knew that asking for forgiveness and coming to you would be the last thing you wanted at that time.”

“....You know...the first time I was hurt wasn’t Thomas dying that night...the first time was my best friend not trusting me and seeing if there was a second option. There’s always another option to do things, Token...but what you did...it could have gotten you into jail if I...if I didn’t get rid of the evidence that said you were related to your grandfather,” Craig said.

“....Why did you do that?” Token asked.

“...I don’t know...I was angry at you, sure...but...I still cared, Token. I still cared,” Craig said.

“.....” Token fell silent.

Craig sighed as he looked down at the desk before his eyes noticed something. He noticed under a stack of papers that there was a folder that was labeled “Dickensons.” Craig picked up the folder and eyed it suspiciously, “what’s this?” Craig began to open the folder. Craig’s eyes widened.

“What is it?” Token asked.

“Seems like Mr. DeLovre has been doing some investigating on the Dickensons, specifically on the whereabouts of their children,” Craig said.

“Why?” Token asked.

“....Well it seems like that Mr. Dickenonsons has been acting very suspicious as of late, behaving differently from how he normally behaves. It seems this behavior started when the first jewel was stolen,” Craig explained.

“Could it be a coincidence?” Token asked.

“In this situation, there is no way it’s a coincidence,” Craig said, “especially since Mr. DeLovre managed to find some interesting things that I bet your mom didn’t know about,” Craig said.

“Does it involve the case?” Token asked.

“Well with how things are going, it’s complicated, but it’s most definitely connected to this case,” Craig said. He then looked down and began to open the drawers, he searched around till he found another folder that was titled, “Family Jewels.” Craig opened the folder and quickly read through them, “I knew there was more to those jewels than just being fancy rocks that are worth a lot,” Craig then took out his phone and started taking a few pictures of everything he has found, then sending them to Wendy. “There. I think I just solved this case,” Craig said.

“Really? Did you figure out who’s been stealing those jewels?” Token asked.

They suddenly heard a gun clicking.

They both looked up to see a man dressed in a large coat and wearing a hat and scarf that covered their faces. They both froze when they saw the man holding up a gun.

“Oh shit,” the both of them said as they held up their arms. They took a step back as the man started coming towards them slowly.

“I thought I told you to lock the door,” Craig said.

“No, you said to close it. There’s a difference,” Token said.

“No there’s not. We’re entering a room we’re not supposed to be in, so it would make the most logical sense to lock the door so no one knows that we’re in there,” Craig said.

“But the door wasn’t locked originally, so wouldn’t that be suspicious if someone found the door was locked all of a sudden?”

“Nobody cares about that small detail, Token!”

“Well you would obviously find it suspicious that a door that isn’t supposed to be locked is suddenly locked,” Token frowned.

“...Oh my god, are we seriously going to die after having an argument about locked doors?”

Token looked around before eyeing the lamp, and seeing the man getting closer to the desk. “We ain’t dying yet,” Token whispered, he then turned towards the man, “listen, you don’t have to do this! My parents are very rich people, if it’s money you want, we’ll give it all to you, just please don’t hurt us,” Token said as he slowly walked towards the desk.

“Not a chance, I can’t let you ruin our plans.”

“‘Our?’” Token said.

“That voice…” Craig muttered.

“Now...you’re coming with me, I don’t want to-”

“Mr. DeLovre, sorry to interrupt, but I heard voices in here so I figured you were in your office. I have a question on my role as the killer, how exactly do you want me to-” Johnson, who was playing the murderer in the party, suddenly came into the room, only to freeze when he saw the detective, Token, and a man with a gun. “Uh...w-what are you three doing here? You’re not allowed to be in here. Also, why do you have that gun? I thought I was playing the killer.”

“For fuck sake,” Craig sighed.

The thief quickly turned, ready to shoot Johnson, but Token quickly grabbed the lamp and threw it at the thief’s head, knocking him over and causing him to drop his gun. Craig and Token then rushed past the thief as he was on the ground, and pushed Johnson out of the door.

“You, get out of here and call the police, and make sure no one comes up here,” Craig exclaimed.

“Y-yes, sir!” Johnson exclaimed as he ran for it.

“Token, we need to go check on Tweek, I don’t think he’s-”

The thief managed to get back up and pick up his gun. He then fired the gun, nearly hitting the two, but they luckily got out of the way and used the door as a shield.

“Go go go go!” Craig exclaimed.

The two started to run as they grabbed whatever they could from shelves and tables and threw them at the thief, hoping to slow him down. Craig noticed a large shelf and quickly rushed over and pushed it forward, blocking the thief’s path temporarily.

“Token, you’re going to pay for that,” Craig said.

“Fine, just go!” Token exclaimed. As soon as they reached the stairs, Token was about to turn, but noticed that Craig was heading right. “Where are you going? We gotta warn everyone!”

“We can’t lead him to the others, otherwise he’ll hurt someone, and not only that, but we might lose him if he’s among the guests that are there!” Craig exclaimed.

“Well where are we going then?” Token exclaimed.

“We need to help Tweek, he’s in danger,” Craig said.

“What? How do you know?” Token asked.

“That guy said ‘our’ earlier, remember? That means he’s not working alone, there’s someone else,” Craig said. The two reached where Tweek was, but noticed someone in a similar disguise as the first thief, was wrestling to open the door. “Tweek!” Craig exclaimed.

“Craig! Help! The thief managed to unlock the door!” Tweek exclaimed.

The ther thief suddenly noticed the two and quickly took out their gun, aiming at the two. Craig quickly pushed Token into a room, and they quickly ducked inside as the other thief continued to shoot at them while trying to open the door.

“Shit, there’s more than one of them,” Token said.

“Seems like it, and judging from the fact that this one managed to open the door, it’s safe to say that they have the missing keys from before,” Craig said.

“Well what do we do? I’m sure Tweek can’t keep the door closed for long,” Token said.

Craig peeked around the corner and tried to find a solution to bring down that thief, not get shot, and save Tweek at the same time. As he looked around, he noticed that the other thief was standing underneath a light, one made of porcelain and glass. Quickly thinking, Craig rummaged through his pocket and was relieved when he found a penny.

“Token, remember that trick you did when we were ten? The one where you accidentally broke your mom’s vase?”

“Yeah? Why?” Token asked.

“See that light over there?” Craig pointed to the light above the other thief’s head, “you think you can use that trick and shatter that light?”

Token looked at it before nodding, “I think I can,” Token said.

“Alright, let’s set it up then,” Craig held the penny in his hand, making sure the penny is upright. Craig then extended his arm out a bit and Token leaned forward, closed one eye and focused his aim at the light fixture.

“Ready...aim…” Token held his hand close to the penny, “...shoot!” Token flicked the penny as hard and quickly as he could, and the penny was sent flying straight towards the light fixture, breaking the ceramic governing and lightbulb inside. The thief was shocked by the sudden shatter, they quickly covered their heads so as to not get hurt.

“Go!” Craig shouted as he and Token ran towards the thief and managed to tackle them down while they were distracted. Once the thief was down, Craig took out his handcuffs and managed to cuff them. “You’re under arrest for theft and attempted theft,” Craig said.

“Nice tackle,” Token said as he got up and looked down at Craig with a smile.

Craig looked at him and smiled, “nice aim. Seems like you still got it,” Craig said. Token grinned.

“Craig!” Tweek quickly opened the door as he saw Craig managing to apprehend the thief and was safe.

“Tweek,” Craig stood up and hugged Tweek tight, “thank god you’re okay. You’re not hurt, are you?” Craig asked.

Tweek blushed, but shook his head, “no, I’m fine. When I heard someone coming in, I stayed quiet for a bit. I then saw the thief unlocking the door, and for a second, I thought it was you since you had the key with you, but when I called out your name and came closer, that thief came in and had a gun with them. I managed to give them an uppercut the moment I saw their head, and pushed them back out, I then closed the door, but since they had a key, I had to hold on for dear life, so I wasn’t able to call you,” Tweek said.

“Sorry, we were also in a scuffle with this guy’s partner, it seems like there was more than one thief in all of this,” Craig sighed, “but I’m so glad you’re okay. You did good.”

“....I’m glad you’re okay too, Craig,” Tweek said as he hugged him back.

The moment the two were finally calming down from all of that, they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned and saw the other thief finally catching up to them. He held up his gun and was about to shoot Craig, but Token ran in front of him.

“No!” Token jumped the moment the thief fired his gun. The bullet hits Token in the arm, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding.

“Token!” Craig rushed towards Token’s side and held him sit up, “Token!” Craig exclaimed as he saw the blood.

“Craig! Look out!” Token exclaimed.

Craig looked up and saw the thief about to shoot him, but Tweek suddenly took out the gun that Craig gave him earlier, and fired, hitting the thief in the leg.

“Ah! Fuck!” The thief yelled as he fell to the ground, bleeding. Tweek then rushed over and kicked the thief back, kicking the gun out of his hand, and just kept kicking untkl the thief was down. “Don’t! You! Dare! Shoot! At! Him! Again!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek! He’s down! Calm down,” Craig said.

Tweek gave the thief one last kick before he took a step back and dropped the gun, “holy shit, I actually shot someone,” Tweek said.

“Well thank god I gave you my gun in the beginning,” Craig said.

“Yeah...though...kinda wish you also kept the gun with you. We could have probably used it earlier when we were being shot at,” Token said.

“Sht, Token,” Craig looked at Token and checked his arm, “fuck...you okay?”

“There’s a fucking bullet in my arm, so I don’t think that’s the right question to be asking,” Token said, “but...I think I’ll live.”

“....Why did you do that?” Craig asked.

“You would have gotten shot, and I wasn’t going to let my best buddy get shot,” Token said.

“Even...when I was being a jerk to you?” Craig asked.

“Hey...we’ve all had a rough patch in our friendship...but I just hope we can learn to forgive each other from now on,” Token smiled.

“....Token…” Craig muttered.

Token smiled, “friends?”

Craig looked at him before smiling, “you’re an idiot. I already said that I still care about you...so...what do you think?”

Token smiled, “I know...just wanted to make sure.”

“Um...guys? As much as I’m happy to see you two being friends again...we do have a case to solve and a bunch of people that are probably worried after hearing screaming and multiple gunshots,” Tweek said.

“Right, let’s get these two fuckers downstairs and give the DeLovre the news on who’s been stealing their jewels,” Craig said.

“You solved the case?” Tweek asked.

“Yep...and you won’t believe what I found. Come on, let’s get going,” Craig said.

After putting the two thieves in handcuffs and Tweek started pushing the two downstairs, Craig helped Token up. He ripped off the sleeve of his coat and used it as a bandage around Token’s arm, then the two began to head downstairs. Once they were all downstairs, they saw that everyone had gathered around, worried. Craig could see Johnson standing by the DeLovre, looking worried.

“T-there they are! That’s the guy with the gun...and another one. Wait...there’s two!?” Johnson exclaimed.

“Johnson, calm down, I’m sure there’s an explanation for this,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“Oh, there is, but let’s just wait for the police to get here just so we can to the bottom of this and have it all on record,” Craig said.

“Token! Token!” Token’s mother suddenly rushed over when she saw her son injured, “Token, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, mom. Just a small flesh wound,” Token said.

“Flesh wound!? This is what you call a flesh wound!? What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed,” Token’s mom exclaimed.

“Mrs. Black, I’m so sorry that I got your son involved in this, he saved me from getting shot, and for that...I owe him my life,” Craig said, “so please don’t be angry at Token, if you have to be angry, be angry with me,” Craig said.

“Craig…” Token said.

“....Honey...it seems like Craig here did protect our son as best as he could, and Token chose to help him, so don’t get too angry at him, besides, once the paramedics arrive, Token will be alright,” Token’s dad said.

“....Well...I guess...since Token is still alive...and did help you solve this case...I do hope you’ll consider letting go of what we did,” Token’s mom said.

“.....” Craig sighed, “the old man is already on his deathbed, right? And since you aren’t taking over his business, that means everything he’s done will be over,” Craig said, “so even if I would have liked it to be over sooner...I guess...I can let it go and turn a blind eye,” Craig said.

Token smiled, “thank you, Craig.”

“Just...next time you need to destroy some evidence for whatever reason...call me and we can sort it out together, okay?” Craig smiled.

Token chuckled, “got it.”

After a while, the police finally arrived. Wendy and Stan came over, staring at the two thieves that were in handcuffs.

“Are these the thieves?” Wendy asked.

“Yep, they are the ones that stole the two jewels earlier, and were attempting to steal the blue diamond,” Craig explained.

“But why? I mean...there must be other valuable things in this place, why bother stealing three jewels that are going to draw more attention?” Stan asked.

“That’s what I was wondering too...but...it finally hit me when I was snooping around for answers and clues,” Craig turned towards Mr. DeLovre, “Mr. DeLovre, those three jewels have been in your family for generations, right?”

“Y-yes, how did you know?”

“Sorry, but I may have looked through your documents,” Craig said as he held up his phone and showed him the picture of the document he found, “don’t worry, I and the police will be sure to delete it once these two are sent to prison, but for now...I need to explain,” Craig said, “yes, those three jewels are quite valuable, but compared to everything else here, the hassle of getting them seems a bit too much of a risk, especially since they’re placed in three separate rooms, and are inside a high tech case that can only be opened with a code,” Craig said.

“So...what does it mean?” Wendy asked.

“....It means that...if these two are willing to steal three jewels that are too hard to get...then that would mean that there was something else about those jewels,” Craig said. He turned towards Mr. DeLovre, “....your family started the business because of those jewels, right? They held the secret on how you made your jewels so perfect looking,” Craig said, “and the reason those two wanted to steal the jewel is because they wanted to know the secret on how those three jewels were made,” Craig said.

“What? Why would these two be so interested in how a piece of expensive rock is being made?” Wendy asked.

“Because...these two aren’t just random thieves,” Craig said as he walked over to them. He grabbed both of their hats and removed them, showing their real faces. “Recognize them folks?”

“George!?” A few people gasped.

Edward DeLovre looked at the other thief and was shocked to see his fiancée standing there next to George. “Lyla? What the hell are you doing!? You said you had to use the restroom! What are you doing!? Why would you steal from my family!?”

Craig sighed, “that’s because...Lyla and George aren’t who they say they are, isn’t that right, Mr. DeLovre?”

“What?” Mr. DeLovre asked.

“You were investigating on the Dickensons and the whereabouts of their kids, you did it because you were curious on why Mr. Dickensons has been acting strange ever since the first robbery,” Craig said, not only that, but you also noticed that Lyla here looked very familiar, and it took you to realized that she almost resembles her mother, Mrs. Dickensons.”

“What!? What are you talking about? Lyla isn’t a Dickensons, she’s a Florence, I met her family, and-”

“There is no Florence,” Craig said. I looked it up, and a rich family that goes by the last name Florence does not exist. It was all a lie,” Craig said, “you see...Lyla and George...are really the Dickensons’ kids, the ones we haven’t seen in years.”

“I can’t believe this, why would they do all of this? George has been working for us since earlier this year, and Lyla and Edward were planning to get married, why would they do all of this?” Mrs. DeLovre asked.

“Simple. Greed and revenge,” Craig said. “It’s known that the DeLovre and Dickensons have a bit of a rivalry going on, but the DeLovre never realized just how deep the Dickensons’ hatred towards them were. They were tired of hearing all the success your family has done, they were tired of being compared to you and your family, they were tired of being second place,” Craig said, “they knew that if they wanted to truly beat you...they had to do something that would not only ruin your reputation, but also make them number one in something that was the most important to both of you. Your business in jewelry. You see...the Dickensons knew they couldn’t make their jewels as amazing as the DeLovre’s, however...if they could make one that is similar, while the DeLovre also lost the three things that inspired their business, then they’d be the ones on top,” Craig said, “and so...a plan that took very long in the makings began. The Dickensons partnered with the DeLovre in order for them to get close to their homes, the Dickensons children stopped being shown to the public so their mature faces would be hard to recognized, by the time that these two grew up, George began to work for the DeLovre, using a fake name and a fake background that was provided by his father, and Lyla...well...she got close to Edward, so that she can come visit the DeLovre home. These two wanted to be close to the mansion in order to locate the jewels, and come up with a plan to steal them,” Craig said.

“So...it was them that found the missing keys and used them to steal the first two jewels,” Tweek said.

“Well...yes...and no,” Craig said.

“Huh?”

“Yes, it was them that took the jewels. Since George is mostly inside the mansion, pretending to be working, he would use the keys to get the jewels, and I guess he learned how to hack thanks to his parents, so he managed to hack into the case, stole the first two jewels, and then would hand them to his sister.”

“What? How could he have given them to his sister? She would never come here unless Edward was with her, and how would George hide those jewels when people could easily see him walking around with them, especially since police were checking everyone when they arrived,” Mrs. DeLovre said.

“Yes, well...this is where I was confused too...but then I saw that George had a broken leg...and realized something. “George would hide the jewels when police were checking everyone, however, he knew he couldn’t hide them in the staff’s resting room, nor anywhere in the house, so he does the next best thing, he hid them in the stables, that’s why he volunteered to work outside even though he complained of not wanting to work in the stables when he started,” Craig explained, “so while police were busy trying to find the thief and jewels inside, they never expected that the jewels would be hidden with the horses. So once the coast was clear, George would go back outside, grab the jewels, and meet with his sister outside, because during the days she did come to the house, she learned the layout of the entire property, and a way to meet with her brother outside in the back. There...she took the jewels from her brother, and her brother is just portrayed as a sexist, lazy, piece of shit by everyone.”

“Ha! I knew George would be the culprit!” The maid with red hair that Craig and Tweek talked to earlier exclaimed, “see? I told you! That creep would totally be the number one suspect! Ha!”

“So this entire time...one of my staff and my future daughter-in-law were both lying about their true identities, and that they were here to steal my jewels and family secret just to give them to the Dickensons,” Mr. DeLovre, “I think I heard enough, Benjamin, help the police take the Dickensons and their awful spawn off of my property,” Mr. DeLovre said.

“Of course, sir,” Benjamin said as he grabbed George, “let’s go, you two should be ashamed of what you’ve done.”

“Hold it, I’m not done yet,” Craig said.

“Huh?” Everyone froze.

“Craig, what are you talking about?” Tweek asked.

“Well...after realizing that George and Lyla were actually the son and daughter of the Dickensons, I thought about some details that don’t quite match up. After thinking it through over and over...I started to realize something. There’s one more person working with them,” Craig said, “isn’t that right...Benjamin?”

Everyone gasped.

“M-me!? Why I...how dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime!?”

“Craig, is it because of what he said about George working at the stables? I thought we agreed it was because he just forgot,” Tweek said.

“As if I’ll believe that,” Craig said, “Benjamin has been working with the family for years, he’s been the most trusted butler in this entire place,” Craig said, “always praised for his work, always praised for everything he has done, praised for his skills, and you wanna know what one of those skills were? His memory,” Craig said.

“What?”

“Remember in the beginning when Mrs. DeLovre had asked Benjamin to greet us and give us all the info we had? Well...considering there was a lot of info, I bet she gave Benjamin the task because of his good memory, even if I didn’t trust it one bit and had asked Mrs. DeLovre came in to explain herself, but she insisted that Benjamin could do it, so I knew that she trusted in Benjamin’s memories,” Craig said, “however...when Benjamin started making a few mistakes here and there...people didn’t find it weird, kept insisting it was because he was getting old, and old people tend to forget. True...and yet...whenever it’s something about where George is working, or anything involving the case, he suddenly forgets, and yet remembers everything else. Coincidence? I think not,” Craig said.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying...those missing keys weren’t taken by George or Lyla, they were taken by Benjamin,” Craig said.

“What!?”

“You see...while the Dickensons kids were trying to figure out how to get into the rooms where the jewels were, Benjamin came up with a plan. Since he has all three keys to the rooms, they could easily use them, however, he knew that once police came, they would be suspicious of him, so he knew he had to find another way, find another set of keys to those rooms, and what do you know? Federick conveniently dropped his keys when rushing to work,” Craig said, and Benjamin was the one to find them, not George. Sure, George was the one near spot where Federick lost the keys, but it was Benjamin who picked them up, helped George steal the first jewel, and then told George to head to the stables, that way people won’t suspect a thing, they’d just believe that Benjamin, the trusted butler, was simply telling one of the staff to do a chore,” Craig said, “and so...thanks to the missing keys, they managed to get away with stealing the second jewel because no one could figure out who’s the thief, and no one would suspect Benjamin because he’s been in the family for years and is considered a reliable man, everyone trusted him,” Craig said, “it was almost the perfect plan, but not one hundred percent,” Craig said.

“But why, Benjamin? After all we’ve done for you?” Mr. DeLovre asked.

“Simple...it was because...he didn’t want to retire, at least...he didn’t want to retire with the plan you had for him,” Craig said.

“Huh?” Tweek asked.

“While snooping in Mr. DeLovre’s office, “I came across a few documents. I found out that Mr. DeLovre was planning to have Benjamin retire since he was getting too old for the job, as mentioned by everyone here, and as the kind man that Mr. DeLovre is, he set up a retirement plan for Benjamin where he would get his own little home, be paid a thousand dollars a month, and would be set for the rest of his remaining life, that’s the least Mr. DeLovre could do for the man that practically raised him,” Craig said, he then frowned, “however...Benjamin didn’t like that plan, he thought he deserved more. I’m not sure how Benjamin found out about what Mr. DeLovre planned for him for retirement, maybe he saw the document, maybe DeLovre told him, who knows, all I do know is...Benjamin didn’t want the simple plan that DeLovre had for him. He thought he was owed more for being in the family for a long time, for taking care of Mr. DeLovre and his family, and then taking care of Mr. DeLovre’s children, who were most likely brats to him,” Craig said.

“Hey!”

“Oh shut it, you three are spoiled brats and everyone, including your own mother, would agree,” Craig sighed, “anyways, Benjamin didn’t like the plan made for him since he felt he was entitled to more than a thousand dollars a month, after all, the DeLovre are a very rich family thanks to their many business across the seas. Benjamin felt like he was being cheated on with his retirement, he felt that he wasted his life to a family that didn’t see him as valuable as those three precious jewels. In the end, greed got to him, and he started to work with the Dickensons and helped them steal the jewels, knowing that once the Dickensons found out the secret to how the DeLovres made their jewelry, Benjamin could easily sell one of them and get a lot of money from it,” Craig said. “Though I’m not sure how Benjamin started working for the Dickensons, or how he learned about their plan, maybe he heard about it from George by accident, since he does seem like he can’t hold a secret, or maybe he saw them in the act when they tried to steal the jewel earlier, in the end, Benjamin began to plan with the Dickensons, helping them steal the jewel. Once the jewels were taken, Benjamin would use his position to prevent people from getting close to the truth,” Craig said. “They would have all gotten away with it...until I showed up and hindered their plans enough for me to find the truth,” Craig said.

“Wow...I guess in this situation...the butler did do it,” Tweek said.

“Yep...along with a jealous family that can’t just accept that someone is better than them,” Craig said.

“Come on, old timer, you’re coming with us,” Stan said.

“Benjamin, in all my years I knew you, I cannot believe you would do this. I think after learning of you conspiring against my family...I’m afraid I’ll have to let you go...and your benefits I had planned will be revoked,” Mr. DeLovre said.

“Ah! You…” Benjamin glared at Craig and Tweek, “if you two hadn’t shown up all of a sudden, as well as walking around in female clothing, then Geroge wouldn’t have been stupid enough to tell you anything, like I told him to,” Benjamin exclaimed.

“Wait...female clothing?” George asked.

Tweek looked at him, “sorry to see you in jail, darling,” Tweek said.

“...Oh my god,” George went pale.

“Ugh! Get your hands off of me! Do you know who my father is!?” Lyla exclaimed.

“Lady, your dad is also going to jail for coming up with this scheme.”

“Lyla...I can’t believe you tried to steal from my family and lied to me!” Edward exclaimed.

“Oh shut up, maybe if you weren’t so spoiled and always fighting with your siblings, you wouldn’t have fallen for me so easily. Grow the fuck up,” Lyla huffed as she was being dragged away along with her family and Bejamin.

“The nerve…” Edward said.

“Well son...she does have a point, both you and your siblings have been nothing but spoiled brats,” Mr. DeLovre said, “and until you three shape up and stop relying on your wealth so much, your mother and I are cutting you off. You’re gonna have to face the real world on your own.”

“What!?” All three of the DeLovre siblings exclaimed.

Wendy walked over towards the two and chuckled, “female clothing...huh?”

Tweek blushed, “please...don’t,” Tweek stopped as he realized that the people he really didn’t want to know already know, “...nevermind…” Tweek sighed.

“Hey...we’ve all been there...disguised as the opposite sex in order to get the info we need. So don’t feel embarrassed,” Wendy said.

“Lucky for you to say, it’s less embarrassing for a woman to dress up as a man,” Craig huffed.

“Oh grow a pair, Tucker. Not my fault you were born with long legs and nice cheekbones,” Wendy smirked.

“Just go, and I’ll send you more details later,” Craig sighed.

“Alright,” Wendy chuckled, “good work,” Wendy said.

“Oh, before you go, how’s Holly doing? Haven’t heard anything about her for a while,” Craig said.

Wendy went silent, “oh...um...she’s been...transferred,” Wendy said.

“Already?”

“Yeah...something...came up,” Wendy said, “anyways, Stan will send you the results of what happens to the Dickensons later, once everything is processed in.”

“Got it, and thanks again,” Craig said.

“Of course, good work, Craig. You too, Tweek.”

“Bye Wendy,” Tweek said as he waved her goodbye.

Once everything was done and settled, Token walked over to Craig with a smile. “I think after all that fun and adventure, we all deserve a drink,” Token said.

“I thought you’d never asked,” Craig smiled.

Case closed.

* * *

It’s been one day since the missing jewels case, as Craig would call it, and Tweek and Craig were enjoying a relaxing day with Token and Clyde, along with Clyde’s wife, Bebe. They were at Clyde’s club, enjoying a nice drink, and reliving the tale of how Craig and Tweek solved the case.

“So there were guns?” Bebe asked.

“Yep, luckily, no one died,” Craig said.

“I was shot though,” Token said.

“Yeah, but...hey...least you didn’t die,” Craig said.

“Man, you had no idea how shocked I was when I saw Token coming to work this morning with a sling,” Clyde said, “I bet Nichole was even more shocked.”

“She...was not too happy getting a call from the hospital that I was shot in the arm, I swore, she was crying as if I was going to die at that moment,” Token said, “by the way...Nichole said she’s glad you and I had made up, but you might want to wait in introducing yourself to her, she’s a bit ticked with how things went.”

“Noted,” Craig sighed.

“Well I bet you boys had an exciting night yesterday,” Bebe said, “guns, thieves, mystery, and disguises. It sounds like something you hear in movies,” Bebe sighed dreamily.

“Um...sort of,” Tweek said, “the disguising part...not my favorite,” Tweek said, “and if we are ever going to need disguises again, Craig...tell me about beforehand, please,” Tweek said.

“Hey, at least we got paid, aren’t you happy?”

“I’m glad we’re getting paid and we can finally fix the bathroom, but that doesn’t solve our money problems, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Oh, if you’re having money problems, the club is hiring,” Bebe said.

“Yeah, I don’t think Jeremy is working out, he keeps mistaking people who look young but are actually old for having fake IDs, guess he didn’t learn his mistake the first time,” Clyde sighed, “so if you guys are interested, we’re looking for security.”

“Oh, and Tweek, how are you at the piano?” Bebe asked.

“I played a little when I was younger,” Tweek said.

“Oh! Then you can help me with my performances. Now that Token can only use one arm for awhile, I need someone to play the piano while I sing,” Bebe said.

“Hey, why don’t you ask me, honey?” Clyde asked.

“I appreciate the help, dear, but let’s face it...you only know one song, and it’s a very easy song to play, Clyde,” Bebe said.

“Yeah...Clyde’s musical talents...aren’t that good,” Token said.

“They suck,” Craig said.

“Hey!” Clyde frowned.

“Oh, don’t be sad, honey. Be happy that you’re married to me, right?” Bebe giggled as she gave her husband a kiss.

“I guess…” Clyde smiled as he hugged his wife.

“...Gross,” Craig sighed, “and look...we won’t have to worry about money for awhile, Tweek, thanks to Mrs. DeLovre, and not only that, once news about us solving the case gets out, people are sure to be filling our office just like when we solved the Holly case,” Craig said.

“I guess you have a point, but I think both of us getting a part time job in order to have some sort of steady income for a while wouldn’t hurt,” Tweek said.

“Hey, I agreed to solve this case because you wanted us to do bigger cases, isn’t that enough?”

“Do you want us to starve and become homeless, Craig?” Tweek said.

“No…”

“Then we should do a few part time jobs until our work as detectives become more steady, alright?”

“Fine,” Craig sighed.

“Oh! Great! Come on, I’ll show you everything you need to know, Tweek! You’re gonna love this place!” Bebe squealed.

“Um...sure,” Tweek said as he let Bebe drag him towards the stage.

“Wait for me! I also gotta show Tweek here some of the best stuff about this place!” Clyde said as he followed them.

Once they were gone, it was just Craig and Token. They looked at each other before they chuckled, shaking their heads.

“Feels like the old days, right? Laughing, getting excited, and more,” Token said.

“Yeah...I guess,” Craig said, “though...at the same time….it feels different,” Craig said.

“Maybe because you got someone that’s helping you,” Token said.

“You mean Tweek, right?”

“Yeah...I can tell he’s a huge help to you, Craig. Be sure to keep him around for a long time, Craig. You need someone like him,” Token said.

“...He’s...helped me come out more...ever since what happened to my family and Thomas...and we both promised that...no matter what...we’re going to find that bastard who killed them,” Craig said.

Token looked at him and smiled, “I know you will. Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, and I...we all believe in you, as well as the police force and all of your friends. We all know you can do it,” Token said.

“....Thanks, Toke,” Craig smiled. Suddenly, Craig hears his phone ringing and he takes out his phone, he notices that Stan is calling him. “Seems like Stan is calling me with results on the Dickensons,” Craig said, “I need to take this, keep an eye on my beer...and don’t let Clyde and Bebe do anything weird to Tweek, he’s been through a lot since yesterday,” Craig said.

“Probably didn’t help that you made him wear a maid outfit, huh?”

“It was essential for the plan. Geez,” Craig huffed as he headed outside to answer his phone since the music in the club was too loud. Once outside, Craig picked up the phone to listen to Stan. “Hey Marsh, what you got for me?” Craig asked.

“Dude...the..the Dickensons...and Benjamin...they’re all...dead,” Stan said.

Craig froze, “what?”

“I don’t know what happened, we were bringing their food when suddenly...they all fell to the ground, foaming from the mouth. Turns out, someone poisoned their food,” Stan said.

“W-who!?”

“We don’t know...but man...this is like...the second time someone died in our cells. I can’t believe it!”

“Wait...second time? What are you talking about?”

“Didn’t Wendy tell you about what happened to Holly? Someone came into the station a few nights ago and strangled Holly to death.”

Craig’s entire body went stiff. “...Stan...give the phone to Wendy. I need to talk to her.”

“She’s kinda busy with what happened to the Dickensons, so I-”

“Now. Hand the phone to her, now!” Craig said sternly.

“Okay...just a minute,” Stan said.

There was silence on the other line for a few moments before Craig could hear Wendy’s voice on the other end. The two didn’t say anything for a few seconds, only making Craig angrier.

“You lied to me.”

“....I know...I’m sorry. I just...I wanted to protect you,” Wendy said.

“Protect me? How is lying about what happened to Holly protecting me? Someone I put in jail is dead and I didn’t know anything about it!?”

“Craig…”

“Just...who killed her, Wendy? Who killed the Dickensons? Are they the same people!? Who’s doing this?” Craig asked.

“....I don’t know who he is or what his name is, all I know is that he goes by Mr. X,” Wendy said. Craig fell silent. “...I think...Mr. X is the one you’re looking for...the one who killed Thomas and your family.”

Craig doesn’t say anything, his mind began to race and his heart was pounding against his chest. He felt like he was suffocating as he repeated the words that Wendy just said over and over in his head.

“I’m sorry Craig...I’m sorry for lying, I know I should have told you...but...whatever Mr. X is doing...or is planning right now...it can’t be good. I think he’s coming after you and I don’t want you getting hurt. Just please...we need to think this through. I don’t want you to get killed by this psycho,” Wendy said.

“....Wendy...I’m gonna hang up and...think for a second,” Craig said.

“Craig...wait-” Craig hung up. He dropped his hand and stared at the ground intently, feeling his head starting to hurt. 

The man he was looking for all this time was that close, and yet he didn’t know it. Craig felt his chest tightening, his throat felt like it was closing, and his entire body began to tremble. The more the thought, the angrier he became, and soon, Craig lifted his hand and punched the wall of the club as hard as he could, nearly breaking his hand as his knuckles began to bruise, and was bleeding slightly.

“Ah!” Craig shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling all his emotions going everywhere.

At that moment, Craig had no idea what to do.


	3. Case #3: The Junk Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has been upset after realizing that Wendy had lied to him, and Tweek isn't sure what to do to help his boss, but soon, the two would be pushed into doing a case, one that involves Craig meeting with an old friend.

It was another silent night in South Park, aside from a few night walkers and passing cars, there wasn’t much activity, at least...ones that could be seen easily. However, no matter how quiet the night can be, there will still be something happening in that small city.

At the city’s junkyard, there was not much activity there since the junkyard was currently closed at the time. However, there was light shining in the junkyard, as well as what sounded like music playing on a radio, but not at a high volume.

“Doot doot doot doot doot ba ba ba badum badum ba,” a young man with shaggy blonde hair was dancing to the music that was playing on an old radio, while he was currently carving a piece of wood. After he finished carving, the man grabbed a can of spray paint, put on a mask, and started spraying the piece of wood. Once done, the man took a step back and admired his masterpiece. “Hope Ms. Calloway will like this piece,” the man smiled as he pulled down his mask, “hm...still needs something though...oh!” The man walked over to a pile that consisted of metal, grabbed some thin and loose wire from the pile, walked over to his wooden sculpture he carved, and after bending the wire in a certain direction, he carefully placed the wire on top, making the sculpture look like it had crazy hair made of wire. “Nice...nice…” The man said proudly, “okay...now...where did I put the glue…” The man took a step back and looked at his work table, trying to find his glue. “Damn it...did I forget to bring it out?” The man sighed.

Suddenly, the man’s phone began to ring and he stopped for a bit and took it out of his coverall’s pocket. As he looked at his phone, a smile graced his face. He immediately answered.

“Well if it isn’t the sweetest and beautiful princess in the world! It’s an honor to hear from you,” the man said.

A giggle could be heard from the other line. “You’re being silly, Kenny.”

The man, Kenny McCormick, smiled as he heard his little sister’s laugh. “How’s it going, Karen?”

“Doing good! Mr. and Mrs. Franklin took me and the other kids to the park today.”

“Oh yeah? That’s nice of them,” Kenny said.

“Uh huh, they even made some delicious potato salad,” Karen said, “though I still don’t understand why it’s called potato salad though...it doesn’t look like a salad,” Karen said.

Kenny chuckled, “well there are greens in the potatoes, right? And there’s lots of greens in a regular salad, so maybe that’s why,” Kenny explained.

“Oh…” Karen said, “I tried asking Kevin about it earlier, but even he didn’t know, he then started talking about other potato related stuff before talking about race cars and waffles.”

Kenny sighed, “well you know how our big brother can be,” Kenny sighed, “is he doing okay?”

“Uh huh, when Mrs. Franklin took me to see him, he seemed a lot better. The doctor even said he was able to read now,” Karen said.

Kenny smiled, “that’s good,” Kenny sighed, “I should probably go see him when I have time, and while I’m at it...I was thinking of taking all three of us out for ice cream,” Kenny said.

“Really?”

“Yep, and you can order the biggest scoop, with any flavor you want,” Kenny said.

“Wow! Biggest scoop and any flavor!?” Karen exclaimed, Kenny can imagine that her mouth was watering at this point.

“Uh huh,” Kenny smiled, “I just got a project from a very nice and rich lady that wanted one of my art pieces, she’s paying me a lot, so I thought I’d get you and Kevin a big treat this weekend when I come and visit you,” I said.

“Gee Kenny, you’re the best! I wish I can see you everyday though,” Karen said.

“...Yeah...me too,” Kenny sighed, he then looked at his sculpture and remembered he needed to get glue, so he headed inside his trailer house and started looking around his small home for the glue he needed, “but you like Mr. and Mrs. Franklin, right? They’re treating you nicely, yeah?”

“Uh huh, I really like it when Mrs. Franklin reads me a bedtime story,” Karen said.

“Bedtime story, huh?” Kenny smiled, “aren’t you a little too old for bedtime stories?”

“Mmm...maybe...but I never get to have a bedtime story often back at old house. Mama and papa never had time to read to me, Kevin couldn’t read, and you were always too busy to read to me all the time,” Karen said.”

“.....Karen...I’m sorry,” Kenny said.

“It’s okay...even though I missed having everyone together...I like it here. I get to eat lots of food, wear nice clothes, and hear different stories instead of reading the same one over and over,” Karen said.

“.....Yeah...I’m happy for you, Karen,” Kenny said, his heart aching a bit. Kenny sighed, wishing he had the resources to take care of Karen, but even with the money he was receiving from both his junkyard job and artwork, he wasn’t making enough to get a better place. He knew he couldn’t have Karen living in the junkyard like he was, it wasn’t safe, and at most, wasn’t very hygienic. For Kenny, he still had a lot of work to do before he could even consider taking in Karen, for now, he was just happy that Karen was enjoying her time with her foster family, and his older brother Kevin was finally getting some help for his mental disabilities. Kenny was glad that his siblings were in a better place, far from their old home and from their neglectful parents.

As soon as Kenny found the glue he was looking for, he grabbed it and was about to head back outside to finish his art project, but stopped when he heard noises outside. Kenny froze, and knew that the sound didn’t sit right with him, especially since he took a lot of time making sure all the piles in the junkyard were stacked in a way that nothing would fall unless there was a large gust of wind or if it was raining.

“Kenny?” Karen called out when she realized her older brother wasn’t saying anything.

“I have to call you back, Karen,” Kenny said as he hung up the phone and quickly grabbed his baseball bat by the door. He opened the door and headed outside, raising his bat and searching around for any suspicious figures. “Hello!?” Kenny shouted as he looked around, even if it was hard to see much of anything since it was dark, and only the light that was around was from his trailer home. “Whoever you are! You can’t be here after nine! This is considered trespassing you know!” Kenny said. When he heard nothing, Kenny sighed, lowering his bat a bit, “must be a stray...or a possum...those guys really love digging through trash,” Kenny sighed. As Kenny walked back to his sculpture, he froze when he noticed that a few of his tools on his work table were missing, and as he looked at his sculpture, he realized that the sculpture was moved a few inches to the left. “.....” Kenny tightened his grip on his bat, and started listening carefully to his surroundings. He then slowly walked over to where his radio was, reaching out, and turned it off.

Snap.

Kenny quickly dodged when a pipe wrench nearly hit him in the head. Kenny then turned around and saw a masked figure was trying to attack him. The masked man lunged at Kenny, but Kenny used his bat to hit him, however, just as he was about to swing, the masked man grabbed Kenny’s bat, pulled it out of his hands, and tossed it to the side.

“Shit!” Kenny backed away as the man held up the pipe wrench, ready to strike, but Kenny quickly grabbed his radio and threw it at the masked man, hitting him on the head.

“Gah!” The hit caused the man to drop his wrench, allowing Kenny to push the man away, grabbed his bat, and was ready to hit the man.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Kenny exclaimed, ready to beat the man up. Before Kenny could even grab the man and pull off his mask, the man suddenly took out Kenny’s spray paint and sprayed it into Kenny’s face. “Shit!” Kenny cursed and began to swing his bat around while trying to get the paint out of his eyes. Kenny then heard quick footsteps running away from him. Once Kenny managed to get the paint off of his eyes and was able to see slightly, he looked around, raising his bat. However, the masked man was gone. “...W-what? What the hell?” Kenny was panting as he started to get confused, “why the fuck did that guy come here? If he was aiming to steal something from me, he must be blind or something. It’s not like I have anything valuable for him to steal,” Kenny huffed. Kenny then winced as his eyes began to sting, “shit...I need to wash this off,” Kenny huffed as he headed back inside. However, he stopped when he noticed the mess on his work table, particularly in the area where he kept some materials and items he’d use for his art. Some of the items were gone. “....What the heck is going on here?” Kenny said.

Who was that masked man, and why did he want to steal a pile of junk?

* * *

It was early in the morning the next day, and Tweek was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Once he was done cooking, he placed the food on a plate, poured some orange juice into a glass, and placed everything on a tray. Letting out a sigh, Tweek picked up the tray, and started making his way upstairs towards Craig’s room.

Ever since Craig found out what happened to Holly and the Dickensons, he’s been cooped up in his room for nearly a week. Tweek tried everything he could to lift Craig’s spirits up, but no matter what he did, Craig stayed looking like a man that was at their breaking point.

“Craig, I have breakfast,” Tweek knocked on Craig’s door and called out to his boss.

No response.

“....Come on...you have to eat, Craig. You didn’t even eat last night’s dinner,” Tweek said.

Still no response.

“....” Tweek sighed, wondering if he should leave the food by the door like before, but decided against it since he doesn’t even know if Craig will even touch the food whether he left it or not. Tweek stared at the doorknob before he reached towards it and turned it. He was surprised to find that the door wasn’t even locked, but he was relieved at the same time. “I’m coming in,” Tweek said as he let himself inside. Upon walking into the room, Tweek grimaced when he saw the mess in the room. Papers and clothes were scattered everywhere, there was a broken chair in the corner of the room, and Tweek could see the food that Tweek delivered a few days ago were left on a nearby desk, either untouched, or barely eaten. “At least you ate a little this week...but that’s still gross,” Tweek said as he could practically see mold growing on a couple of sandwiches he remembered giving to Craig on Tuesday. Tweek turned to look at Craig’s bed, seeing Craig laying on top of it, although it didn’t seem like he was sleeping. “Craig...breakfast,” Tweek said.

Craig let out a sigh as he pushed his face into his pillow, “just leave it on the desk, I’ll get to it...eventually,” Craig said.

“Mmm...I don’t think I can believe you, especially when I see that pile of old and rotten food on the desk over there,” Tweek sighed.

Craig sighed, “just go, Tweek. I want to be left alone,” Craig said.

“....Craig...you can’t keep sulking up here and not do anything. You’ve been like this for nearly a week! Hell..have you showered? Have you left this room at least once this week?” Tweek asked.

“Why bother? ...But if you’re that concerned, I do leave my room when I need to use the bathroom, or take a quick shower if the smell gets really bad,” Craig sighed, “...but sadly...no amount of soap and water can wash away the stench of failure from my broken down self,” Craig said.

“Aren’t you being a bit overly dramatic here? Yeah, I get it...we didn’t see that Holly and the Dickensons were somehow linked to the killer, but I bet even the greatest detective would have missed that since that information doesn’t add up at first glance,” Tweek said.

“Still...I bet I would have realized it sooner if Wendy didn’t hide what happened to Holly from me,” Craig said, “then maybe I could have prevented the Dickensons from getting killed themselves, and finally figure out who the killer was.”

“Wendy was only trying to protect you since she saw that this whole thing was too dangerous the moment the killer killed Holly, who apparently was working with them, but ended up getting killed by them once she was arrested,” Tweek said. “Besides...I think she knew that telling you about what happened would set you off, and you might do something drastic,” Tweek said.

“Drastic!?” Craig sat up, “I’ve been trying to find this fucker for years, and when I was this close, Wendy decided to not tell me something very important that could actually help me find this fucker quicker!” Craig said.

Tweek stayed silent as he stared at Craig, seeing the anger in his eyes, “....this is why Wendy couldn’t tell you...she knew you’d react like this,” Tweek sighed, “look...I do understand that Wendy shouldn’t have hid this from you, and could have found another way to explain what happened, but you can’t let your anger get to you. I know you’re angry, I know you want to avenge your family, but you can’t act blindly and expect to get anything done, let alone solve this case,” Tweek said.

“....”

“Craig...please understand. What Wendy did was for your sake...so right now...you can’t keep sulking in your room and blaming yourself or Wendy.”

Craig let out a tired sigh as he laid back down on his bed, “just...leave me alone for a bit. I...I need to clear my head.”

“....Alright,” Tweek sighed, “just...don’t take too long...and at least eat something, I’m worried you’ll end up starving yourself,” Tweek said.

“...Whatever,” Craig sighed.

Tweek then left Craig’s room. Tweek sighed, wishing he could do more for his boss, but there wasn’t much he could do aside from making sure Craig doesn’t get sick, and isn’t starving himself. “Maybe I should do some chores to keep my mind busy,” Tweek sighed as he started making his way downstairs.

As soon as Tweek got to the ground floor and was about to turn, the front door suddenly opened and in walked a man wearing an orange parka, worn out boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black face mask. Tweek was surprised to see the man, especially since no potential clients have been coming in ever since Craig placed a notice on the front door that said they weren’t accepting any clients at the time.

“Um...I’m sorry sir, but we’re closed till further notice. We’re not accepting any new clients at the time, so I suggest looking for another agency,” Tweek said, upset that he had to push away a client, especially since he knew that would mean that he and Craig might face some money troubles once more if Craig doesn’t get back to normal soon.

“....” The man stared at Tweek for a bit before looking upstairs, “...is Craig upstairs?”

Tweek was surprised. He suddenly thought that maybe the man in front of him wasn’t a person asking for their service, but possibly a friend or someone who knew Craig. “Oh um...yes, Craig is upstairs,” Tweek said, “do you know Craig personally, or-” Before Tweek could finish, the man suddenly started heading upstairs. “W-wait! C-Craig doesn’t want to see anyone right now, and you should just go up there!” Tweek exclaimed as he chased after the man.

Before Tweek could stop the man, the man suddenly opened the door to Craig’s room, immediately recognizing which door it was, and walked in. Tweek rushed close behind him, and was shocked at what just happened.

“Oh god, why did you come up here all of a sudden!?” Tweek exclaimed, “Craig, I’m so sorry, I tried to stop him, but…” Tweek stopped when he looked inside and saw that Craig had already sat up and was currently eating his breakfast, specifically, was midway to drinking his orange juice. “...Oh...you’re eating...that’s good,” Tweek said, somewhat relieved that Craig was eating, but was panicking that this unknown man just walked upstairs and went into his boss’ room without permission.

The man in question stepped forward before pulling down the hood of his park and pulled down the face mask around his mouth and nose. Upon revealing his face, Tweek could see that the man looked around their age, maybe a bit younger, and had blonde hair, a couple of piercings on his ears, and had a gap between his front tooth as he smiled at Craig.

“Well...I knew you weren’t the neatest person in the world, Tucker, but you look like you went through Hell...twice.”

“....Kenny?” Craig said, making Tweek surprised that Craig does know this mysterious man that was standing between them. “What are you doing here?”

Kenny dropped his smile as he let out a sigh, “I know you know that I’m not the type that likes asking for personal favors...but...I need your help solving a case for me,” Kenny said.

Craig stared at him for a few seconds before he started looking serious, “what happened?” Craig asked.

“....Someone attacked me, probably trying to kill me,” Kenny said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “someone is trying to kill you?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...and that’s not even the weird part...after someone tried to kill me...the materials that I used for my art is going missing. Not sure it’s related, but...I think someone is trying to kill me for my materials,” Kenny said.

“W-well...are your materials valuable or something?” Tweek asked.

“That’s the thing...all the materials I used...are basically junk. I’m a junk artist,” Kenny said.

All three of them went silent as they became more and more confused with the whole situation.

* * *

After Craig cleaned himself a bit, shaved off the small beard he was growing, and no longer looked like a homeless man, he met up with Tweek and Kenny in the kitchen since Kenny complained about being hungry since he didn’t eat breakfast that morning. He was too busy rushing to Craig’s agency to eat anything.

“Wow...you’re a really good cook, Mr. Tweak,” Kenny said as he stuffed his mouth with bacon, eggs, and toast, then washed it down with some coffee.

Tweek smiled a bit, “thank you, and uh...you don’t have to call me Mr. Tweak, you can just call me Tweek. No need to be formal with me,” Tweek said.

“Alright, Tweek,” Kenny grinned, crumbs were everywhere on his mouth.

Craig sighed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped Kenny’s mouth a bit aggressively, “slow down before you choke, and Jesus Christ, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross,” Craig sighed before sitting down at the table next to Tweek.

Kenny pouted, “still treating me like a kid, huh?” Kenny said.

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you actually acted like a fucking adult,” Craig sighed.

Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at Tweek, “man, working for this old geezer must be tiring, huh Tweekers?” Kenny asked, already giving Tweek a nickname.

Tweek’s eyes widened and looked between them, “oh no...working with Craig is actually wonderful...most days,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...and who the fuck are you calling geezer? I’m only five years older than you,” Craig huffed.

“Yeah yeah...but compared to us young guys, you don’t act like a twenty-five year old, more like a grumpy old man that’s all pissy that he didn’t do much in his youth,” Kenny snickered.

“....Um...actually...compared to all three of us...I might be the oldest,” Tweek said.

“Really? How old are you?” Kenny asked.

“He’s thirty,” Craig sighed as he picked up his coffee.

“Pfff, yeah right,” Kenny snickered.

“....He’s...telling the truth,” Tweek said, feeling awkward.

“....Holy shit…” Kenny looked Tweek up and down, “...damn man...you got some killer genes,” Kenny said.

“Um...thanks?”

Craig sighed and slammed his mug on the table, “can we just...get to what’s important here? The fact that someone is trying to kill you for worthless junk, remember?”

“Right right right,” Kenny took a quick bite of his toast, chewed, wiped his mouth, and swallowed before he started speaking, “so uh...it started last week...I think on a Monday evening. I was doing a commission for this lady who was offering me six hundred bucks for a sculpture of the Mona Lisa made out of junk,” Kenny explained.

“...Mona...Lisa?” Tweek said.

“...Out of...junk…” Craig muttered.

“Yeah...this lady looked like one of those rich people that’ll just spend money on anything because...well...they’re rich,” Kenny said, “but anyways, I was working on the sculpture that night, was talking to my little sister on the phone, headed inside since I needed glue, and before I knew it, I heard noises outside, came out, some guy in a ski mask came out of nowhere and tried to hit me with a wrench, I managed to fight him back, but sprayed me in the eyes with spray paint, and then fled,” Kenny said.

“...And you didn’t call the cops or anything?” Craig asked.

“Well even if I called someone, there wasn’t any evidence! The guy took the pipe wrench with him, even took my damn spray paint! Since I know how you cops work, without any evidence, there wasn’t much they could do,” Kenny said, “which is why I came to you.”

“B-but why didn’t come to us sooner?” Tweek asked.

“Well...finding your address was kinda hard, you do live pretty far from the junkyard,” Kenny said, “and I didn’t feel like walking or spending money on bus fares,” Kenny said.

“So you decided to ignore the fact that someone almost murdered you?” Craig frowned.

“...Meh...it’s just dying, no big deal,” Kenny said.

“....Um…” Tweek looked concerned.

“Be serious,” Craig sighed.

“Okay...okay...the real reason why I didn’t come to you is because...you know I hate asking you for favors,” Kenny sighed, “and I still technically haven’t paid you back for what you did when I was a kid,” Kenny sighed.

“Is your pride what really matters here, Kenny? That guy could have tried to kill you again the next day, or the day after!”

“Well luckily for me...they haven’t, however...I have noticed that my materials keep going missing whenever I leave my work table for maybe ten minutes,” Kenny said, “this has been happening since that night, and I have no idea if it’s the same guy or someone else pulling a prank on me,” Kenny said.

“So then...what made you finally decide to come to us?” Tweek asked.

“...Well...as you know...I’m being commissioned to work on that sculpture, and I can’t work with my materials going missing,” Kenny said.

“But you work and live at a junkyard, right? It’s not like you’ll run out of materials, and there’s no way the thief can take all of that junk with them,” Tweek said.

“Oh no, my process on making art is a lot more complicated than that. I don’t just use whatever materials that are available. When I pick my materials, they are usually items that give me inspiration, that would fit with my projects! I can’t just use a...let’s say...a metal lunchbox for the body when a beaten up birdcage is way better for the whole body!” Kenny said.

“Um...okay,” Tweek said, not sure if he understood, but kind of saw where Kenny was going.

“Besides...they aren’t even stealing anything from the junk piles in the junkyard, no...they are specifically taking the materials I picked and were going to use for my project,” Kenny said.

“That does sound strange,” Craig said.

“Yeah, but what happened yesterday really got my gears grinding,” Kenny huffed, “the asshole took my Mona Lisa’s head! You have any idea how hard it was to find the perfect mannequin head to glue metal wires to? It’s...very hard!” Kenny said.

“....Right…” Craig sighed as he scratched his head, “well...look...as much as I would like to help you Kenny, I don’t think I can do much right now.”

“What!?” Both Tweek and Kenny exclaimed.

“Craig, come on...I know you’re upset about what happened with the other cases we did, but we have to help him!” Tweek said.

“Yeah...and besides...since when were you the type to not help someone like me? There’s been many times I told you to fuck off and leave me alone, but you kept insisting on helping me when I never asked you to. So how come you’re changing your tune now when I need your help?” Kenny asked.

“It’s just...some personal stuff has happened, okay?” Craig sighed.

Tweek sighed and looked at Kenny, “it’s just...the last two major cases we did were somehow linked to the killer we’re looking for, but sadly...those people that had any leads to them are now dead,” Tweek explained.

“Woah...killer? You’re looking for a killer? Who and why is this killer guy so important to you?” Kenny asked.

Tweek realized that Kenny didn’t know what happened to Craig in the past few years, “you never told him?” Tweek asked Craig.

“He doesn’t need to know everything about my life, it’s my personal business, and not some kid I used to help when I was starting out at the police force,” Craig sighed.

“Some kid?” Kenny huffed, banging his hands on the table, “come on, Tucker, you didn’t see me as just some kid with troubles. You were willing to risk your own life to help me, and here I am...actually asking for your help for once...and you’re turning me away?”

“....”

“Come on, Craig...he’s asking for our help...and it’s not like all of our cases are going to involve the killer,” Tweek said, “can’t we just help him? What if he gets hurt later on?”

“Then he should ask the police, or even better, ask another detective to help him, why does it have to be me?” Craig sighed.

“Because it’s you,” Kenny said, “you’re the only one I can turn to...and you know it.”

“....” The two stared at each other intensely, and if you looked in Craig’s eyes, you can see the hesitation in them. With a sigh, Craig let out a groan as he leaned back in his chair, “ugh...fine...I’ll do it. Only because I know Karen will get upset if she finds out that you’re dead because of your stupidity.”

Kenny smiled, “I’m sure she’ll be very thankful,” Kenny said.

Tweek smiled, “that settles it! We’re on the case!” Tweek said.

“Woohoo!” Kenny cheered.

“Yay!” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah...woo…” Craig rolled his eyes, thinking that it was too early for this type of shit.

* * *

After getting everything they needed, both Craig and Tweek headed towards Craig’s car and went inside. However, they were surprised when Kenny had followed them and let himself get inside the car.

“Uh...what are you doing?” Craig asked.

Kenny looked at him, confused, “I’m going with you, duh. We’re heading to the junkyard, right?”

“Yes, but this case could be dangerous, and considering you are the victim, it would be a lot safer if you stayed at the office and waited until we came back,” Craig said.

Kenny threw a raspberry and rolled his eyes, “no way! That would be way too boring! What am I even supposed to do while waiting for you? Besides...wouldn’t it be weird to have me stay in your office all by myself?” Kenny asked.

Craig sighed, “I don’t care if it’s boring or if it’s weird, it’s for your own good. Now head back inside,” Craig said.

“No way,” Kenny said, “besides, if this whole thing is that dangerous, wouldn’t it make more sense to stick with you? After all, you’re the one with the gun and knows how to fight, and even if I locked the door or whatever, I don’t know anything about your house’s layout, so the guy that’s after me could easily barge in and attack me since I’m alone with no one by my side,” Kenny said.

“....He does make a point,” Tweek said.

“Ugh! No..no...no!” Craig exclaimed, “you are staying inside whether you like it or not...and if you are that worried about someone breaking in while you’re alone...then...Tweek can stay with you,” Craig said.

“What!? I can’t stay and protect him! It’s not like I can fight!”

“Didn’t you say you’ve been boxing since high school?”

“Yeah, but that was twelve years ago! I haven’t boxed in years,” Tweek said.

“Well someone has to stay with Kenny,” Craig said.

“....Then why not just drop him off at the police station and have him stay with Wendy then?” Tweek asked.

At the mention of Wendy, Craig flinched. Tweek can see that Craig was still unsure about Wendy and didn’t seem like he wanted to see her any time soon. “....Ugh...fine...you can come with us...but you have to do as I say and not be a nuisance,” Craig sighed, giving up on fighting with him.

“Yes!” Kenny exclaimed, “this gonna be exciting! It’ll be like an adventure. Adventure time!” Kenny exclaimed.

“Shut up with your obscure references that nobody gives damn about, put on your seatbelt, and keep quiet until we get there,” Craig sighed as he started the car and began driving.

“So detective, what will we be doing once we get to the junkyard?” Kenny asked.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep your mouth shut?” Craig sighed.

“Yeah, but the drive is gonna be long, and staying quiet will be so boring! The least you can do is put on some tunes,” Kenny pouted.

“Ah...we can’t really turn on the radio...Craig kinda pushed it last week,” Tweek said.

“Why did you punch your radio?” Kenny asked.

“None of your business,” Craig huffed.

Tweek looked at him nervously, “um...it was related to the whole...killer thing and stuff,” Tweek explained.

“Ah...gotcha,” Kenny said, “well if you ain’t gonna tell me about the whole killer you’re looking for and stuff, might as well tell me what you’re planning to do with my case,” Kenny said.

“Fine,” Craig sighed, “what I’m basically going to do is head to the junkyard and see if there are any clues that the thief might have left,” Craig said.

“But I already told you that the guy didn’t leave any evidence, let alone footprints! I checked everywhere, and found nothing! I’m sure you won’t find anything,” Kenny said.

“Well we’ll see about that. No matter how calculated someone is, they’re still human, and humans can make mistakes,” Craig said, “especially when leaving something behind that they aren’t aware of.”

“Well alright, whatever you say. You are the detective here,” Kenny said.

Once they reached the junkyard, Kenny took off his seatbelt and was about to get out, but Craig quickly locked the door and glared at him. “Stay.”

“What? Come on,” Kenny frowned.

“It’s too dangerous, especially if the guy might still be around. I mean...if they were able to steal all the materials every time you pick something out, that would mean they were either closeby, or maybe still around the junkyard somewhere, keeping an eye on you,” Craig said.

“He has a point,” Tweek said, “your life is in constant danger right now, Kenny. You have to be careful.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m leaving you with Tweek while I head inside to check things out,” Craig said.

“What!?”

“Relax, I won’t leave you unarmed,” Craig said as he took out his gun from the glove compartment, “use this if you see someone suspicious and if you’re in danger. Keep the doors locked, and do not leave this care no matter what,” Craig said, “call me if something happens,” Craig said as he left the car once he handed the gun to Tweek.

Tweek sighed, looking annoyed, but knew it was for the best. Kenny sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking upset.

“Sorry you got stuck with babysitting me,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed, “no no...Craig is right. This is for your safety...and I guess mine as well,” Tweek said.

“Tch, safety...as if getting stuck in a car will actually protect us,” Kenny pouted.

Tweek chuckled a bit, “you really don’t like listening to rules and authority, huh?” Tweek asked.

“Mmm...more like...I just don’t like listening to Tucker,” Kenny grinned.

Tweek chuckled, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but how do you and Craig know each other? From how you two talk to each other, it seems you two have known each other for a long time,” Tweek said.

“Eh...not really, to be honest, I haven’t heard from him for almost four years,” Kenny said.

“Four years?” Tweek said. Tweek then thought about the murderer that killed Craig’s partner and family, “ah…I see,” Tweek said, “but...how exactly did you two meet?”

Kenny smiled, “it’s been a long time since I met officer Tucker,” Kenny said, “and let me tell you...our first meeting wasn’t that great,” Kenny sighed. “You see...I grew up as a troubled kid. My family was so poor that our house was run down and didn’t have running water or electricity. Both of my parents were very neglectful towards me and my siblings, all they cared about were themselves and getting high as fuck,” Kenny said.

“Really?” Tweek asked, “that sounds awful! Have they...hurt you in any way?” Tweek asked.

“Luckily, no. They never beat us or anything, and once in a while when they sober enough, they’d actually remember to get us food...albeit...it was old...or something that was still edible that they found in trash cans,” Kenny explained.

“Jesus...I’m surprised you survived for so long,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...I had to...for my little sister’s sake. You see, even though both Karen and I thought our older brother could take care of us, I realized he was a bit slow,” Kenny said.

“You mean...he had some sort of mental issues?”

“Pretty much,” Kenny sighed, “mom and dad were too busy getting high or arguing with each other, they completely ignored their first son’s well-being and mental health. Luckily, when Craig came into my life, he made sure Kevin was sent somewhere to get treated and get the proper help he needed. He’s even getting proper education thanks to the facility he’s in,” Kenny said.

“That’s good,” Tweek smiled, “so...if your older brother couldn’t do much...does that mean it was all up to you?”

“Pretty much,” Kenny sighed, “around the time I turned fifteen, I knew I needed to earn some money to feed my sister since she was a growing kid and needed the nutrients to stay strong...especially during the cold winters,” Kenny said, “sadly...I was still underage to get any job since the legal age for teens to work was at least sixteen. I thought I could maybe wait a little longer till I turned sixteen, or maybe even lie about my age, but even if I did that...one look at me, and no one wants to hire a poor kid that doesn’t look clean at all,” Kenny said.

“So then...what did you do?” Tweek asked.

“....Well since I couldn’t wait for a year to find a job, not that finding a job was going to be easy because of my background...I...may have...decided to work for a gang,” Kenny said.

“...What?”

“Okay look...I was desperate, okay? Karen wasn’t doing so well, and I needed to take care of her since my parents weren’t doing anything, so...after asking my dad...when he was sober enough, I asked him where he got his drugs from, met the guy, asked him for a job, he took me to his boss, he boss decided to hire me since he said that young kids like me were more unnoticed by cops, so cops won’t suspect that I have drugs, and...I managed to earn enough money to get food and medicine for my family,” Kenny said.

“Still...it’s dangerous! You know how dangerous gangs can be?”

“I know,” Kenny sighed, “but...I had to do something...I didn’t want my sister to die,” Kenny said.

“....Alright...just...what happened after you joined the gang?”

“Well...I’ve been working with them for about two years, and kind of gotten used to gang life. Though I never held a gun or got into fights, I did know how to use a knife,” Kenny said. “It was...an okay job, though some of the guys I worked with were jerks, but nothing I couldn’t handle. I actually used to prank them a lot,” Kenny said.

“...Why the fuck would you do that?” Tweek asked.

“Hey, I’m all for the whole...eye for an eye stuff,” Kenny said, “and they deserved it.”

“They could have killed you,” Tweek said.

“They could have...but couldn’t...because around that time, the boss liked me a lot since I was bringing in most of the profits, so there was no way they could get rid of me...though I did make a lot of enemies, and I made more when I ratted them all out later,” Kenny said.

“Right...so what happened next?” Tweek asked.

“Well...by the time I was seventeen...I was working at my usual spot like normal, when I noticed officer Tucker eyeing me,” Kenny said, “of course, when I saw him, I didn’t realize he was a cop since he was dressed in normal clothes, guess he was doing some undercover work. Anyways, Craig came up to me, asking me if I had any drugs, however, I can see on his face that he wasn’t looking for drugs, and was pretty much suspicious, so I denied I had any, said that there was no way a kid like me would have stuff like that, and quickly escaped, but from then on, officer Tucker kept an eye on me. He followed me to all of my selling spots, making it hard for me to do business. That first week was the first time I wasn’t able to make much cash, which pissed the boss off a lot,” Kenny said.

“So then…”

“...Then...a few days later...officer Tucker finally caught me. Instead of wearing his disguise, he was dressed in his officer uniform, didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed my bag, opened it, and revealed all the drugs that I had inside. I tried to run away, but Craig can really throw someone down to the ground, and he isn’t shy at being rough with me,” Kenny said.

“....” For some reason, Tweek thought that Kenny was making a sexual joke, but ignored it.

“Anyways, the moment I was caught, Craig took me to the police station where I was being held in the cells there. He started asking me questions, but I kept my mouth shut the entire time. He tried persuading me, he tried to offer me a deal, but I wasn’t going to say anything. Even if I didn’t like the gang life, nor did I like my coworkers...I knew ratting anyone out would end up getting my family hurt, especially since the boss knew about my family situation and shit. I did try to be as vague as I can and avoid telling him my family’s name, but I’m sure he would be able to figure it out,” Kenny said. “Since then, I’ve been stuck in that cell for a few days since I could afford bail, and it’s not like I wanted my family to know where I was, so I stayed there for a while, refusing to say anything,” Kenny said, “the food was decent though, and everyone did treat me nicely and stuff, but even then...I wasn’t changing my mind,” Kenny said, “....that was...until Craig started getting pushy.”

“Pushy?”

“....He figured out who my family was and went to visit them, but when he saw my home, my family, and the whole situation, I guess something in officer Tucker made him want to help, even though I kept telling him to fuck off and to leave me alone, but no matter what I said, he wasn’t listening, and just did whatever the hell he wanted,” Kenny smiled, “to this day...I’m thankful he didn’t listen to me, I’m thankful that he went out of his way to save my family, save...Karen.”

Tweek looked at him before smiling. The thought of Craig doing something so kind, even if he was being told not to, Tweek can easily imagine it. Though Craig can have a sharp tongue at times, Tweek knows that Craig is actually a good man.

“Since then...Craig did everything to help my family while I was stuck in jail,” Kenny said. “Craig called CPS, took care of my sister and brother while my parents were taken away, then they ended up going to those rehab facilities to help with their drug addiction,” Kenny said, “then...Craig helped my brother get treatment for his mental disabilities, and finally...he made sure Karen was taken in to a nice family that he knew would take good care of her until I had enough resources to take care of her myself,” Kenny said. “Craig did all of that without being asked, and I still feel bad for how crappy I treated him,” Kenny said. “Once Craig took care of them, he came to me, he told me what he did, he told me that he was going to make sure I go back to school and get help by seeing a therapist, and even offered to help me find a job if I’m that desperate for work,” Kenny said, “I...was at a loss for words. No one has...ever treated that nicely to me...even if Craig may have worded in an asshole way.”

“Well...that’s Craig for you,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...as much of a stuck up ass he can be...he’s a good man,” Kenny smiled, “after everything he did for me and my family...I finally spilled the beans. Told him all the names of the gang members, where they normally sell their stuff, and where their base was. In a week...they were all arrested, some committed suicide, or others simply died from overdose, but they were all captured. There were a few that escaped the first few days, and came after me, but luckily, Craig knew that was going to happen, so he looked after me for a week and let me stay at his place for a while until all the members were captured, you would not believe how many of those members were trying to kill me that week,” Kenny said, “I guess it didn’t help that most of them hated me already, so having me rat them out probably made their blood boil,” Kenny said.

“I bet,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...since then...I’ve been in debt to Craig, he did so much for me...and I’ve been meaning to pay him back for his kindness...but after a while...he hasn’t come to visit me, even when I no longer needed to seek therapy after I found my passion for art, nor did he visit me at the junkyard where he helped me get a job there and even met the original junkyard owner, who took me in, taught me everything, and ended up giving me the junkyard after he retired last year,” Kenny said. “Not once has Craig visited me, but I tried visiting him at the police station, but when I asked around, everyone told me that Craig was gone, but refused to tell me where Craig was, saying that Craig wouldn’t be in the mood to have visitors for a while. I’m not sure what happened to Tucker...but whatever happened...it must have been serious if everyone looked that scared and sad,” Kenny said.

“.....” Tweek thought of telling Kenny, but decided not to. He knew that if anyone should tell him, it was Craig. After all, it was Craig who experienced something so tragic in his life, so only Craig should be allowed to tell people what happened. “...Though I’m not sure if Craig will tell you easily, hell...it wasn’t easy when he told me...I think...you should ask Craig where he’s been the past three years...but please be patient with him...he’s been..through a lot,” Tweek said.

“....Does it have anything to do with that killer guy you two are trying to find?” Kenny asked.

Tweek looked at him sadly, “yeah…”

“....Alright...I’ll ask him when I get a chance. After all...he’s my hero...and though I like teasing him...he’s the only guy I’ve looked up to,” Kenny said, though Tweek noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink.

“....You...you like him, don’t you?” Tweek said.

Kenny was shocked and blushed harder, he looked away, “was it that noticeable?”

Tweek stared at him, shocked. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Kenny sighed, “yeah...I do like him...he was probably my first crush,” Kenny said, “but...I don’t think me confessing to him will change anything,” Kenny said.

“Why’s that?”

“Well...Craig doesn’t see me as a man, even if I’m five years younger than him, I have my own place to live, and working an honest job now...I think Craig will always see me as that kid that caused him a lot of trouble,” Kenny said, “which...I don’t mind to be honest. I like how things are now, so...even if I can’t tell him how I feel...I’ll eventually get over it,” Kenny said. Kenny then leaned forward, “besides...I’m sure Craig isn’t into young guys like me, I think he’s more into older guys,” Kenny said.

“W-why’s that?” Tweek asked.

“Well...around the time I was in jail, I noticed how happy he gets when he talks to his partner, which I’m sure worked at the police station much longer than he did, and he also looked older than Craig, so I kinda figured,” Kenny said.

“Right...Thomas,” Tweek said, remembering that Craig did say that Thomas was his first crush.

“Yeah, that’s the guy’s name. Boy...even though I wasn’t that experienced with relationships and love around that time, I can tell that Tucker was totally into that guy,” Kenny chuckled, “almost makes me jealous,” Kenny said.

“....Jealous?” Tweek muttered. For some reason, hearing all this talk about Craig and his crush for Thomas, as well as knocking that Kenny has a thing for Craig, Tweek couldn’t help but feel unsettled in his chest, as well as feeling awkward all of a sudden.

He wondered why?

Suddenly, they two heard gunshots. They both flinched as they looked out the window, wondering what was going on.

“Shit, you think Craig got himself into trouble?” Kenny asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Tweek flinched as he heard more gunshots.

“We should go out and see if he’s okay,” Kenny said.

“No, Craig told us to stay in the car no matter what,” Tweek said.

“He could be in trouble for all we know!” Kenny exclaimed.

“....” Tweek started to sweat nervously, unsure of what to do. As more gunshots were being fired, he couldn’t help but wonder if Craig was hurt or not. However, his questions were soon answered when the two saw Craig running towards the car, holding his side as he looked back and started shooting with his gun. “Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he could see that Craig was limping a bit, and was obviously hurt.

“Start the car! Start the car!” Craig shouted at the two.

“I think he wants us to start the car!” Kenny exclaimed.

“Nnngg!” Tweek looked down and saw that Craig had left the keys in the ignition. Tweek quickly got into the driver’s seat, started the car, and began driving towards Craig. Kenny quickly opened the door to his left, and grabbed Craig inside once the car had reached him. “Craig, what the fuck happened!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’ll explain later, just get the hell out of here!” Craig shouted.

“Oh shit, man! You’re bleeding!” Kenny exclaimed as he saw blood coming out of Craig’s side.

“Nnngg...you shouldn’t have gone alone!” Tweek said as he started backing the car up.

“Hey, I brought my second gun with me, and I’m fine,” Craig said, “now start driving before he starts shooting at us!”

“Who!?” Tweek asked as he managed to get out of the area and was starting to drive away.

“....Bruno,” Craig said.

Kenny’s eyes widened.

“...Who?” Tweek asked, confused.

“One of the members of the gang I was in,” Kenny said as he looked behind them and could clearly see the distinct figure of Bruno Stalus, “he is one dangerous motherfucker.”

“....Oh Jesus.”

* * *

After escaping, Tweek decided that the only safest place they could go and get some help was at the police station, but Craig kept arguing, demanding they just head back home, and he’ll figure something out.

“You’re hurt, and I’m not sure if that guy is following us or not, so taking you to the hospital or back home would be too risky and unsafe,” Tweek said.

“But do we have to go there?” Craig hissed in pain.

“Well being surrounded by a punch of cops with guns and tasers is probably the safest place we can go, and away from a psycho like Bruno,” Kenny said.

“Just...please, Craig...this is for your own good! I...I can’t have you dying on me, okay!” Tweek exclaimed, he looked ready to cry.

“...Okay...fine...just drive carefully, I know how you get when you drive while feeling upset like this,” Craig sighed.

“Thank you,” Tweek sighed and kept driving towards the police station.

“....Wow Tucker...you normally fight a little longer than accept everything so easily,” Kenny said.

“Just shut up, I’m already getting dizzy from the blood loss,” Craig huffed.

“Kenny, put more pressure on Craig’s wound, we cannot have him bleed to death,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” Kenny said as he placed his hands on Craig’s side.

By the time they reached the police station, Tweek quickly called for Wendy for help. Both Wendy and Stan came out and helped Craig inside, while two other officers were told to stay outside to keep a lookout just in case since Tweek explained what happened to Wendy. They immediately headed to the forensic lab, knowing that Kyle would have some medical supplies, and would be able to treat the wound.

“Alright big guy, we’re gonna lift you up on the table, so you need to-”

“Yeah yeah, just hurry up, my vision is fading here,” Craig huffed, sweat forming on his face.

“Quickly lift him on the table, and put pressure where his wound is, I’m going to see if I can remove the bullet from his side,” Kyle said as he grabbed his tools.

Tweek quickly placed his hands on Craig’s side and did his best to stop the bleeding. “Hurry…” Tweek panicked.

“He’ll be fine, Tweek,” Wendy sighed before she turned to face Craig, “mind explaining to me what happened?”

“Ask Tweek, he’ll give you all the details. I’m too tired to talk right now,” Craig sighed.

Wendy sighed as she looked at Tweek, “so what happened?”

“Well...we were doing a case for Kenny here since he said someone attacked him last week,” Tweek said.

“What? Seriously? And you didn’t come to us before going to Craig?” Wendy asked as she stared at Kenny.

“I thought this would be quicker, you know?”

“For the love god,” Wendy sighed, “go on.”

“Okay...well...after accepting the job, Craig and I headed towards the junkyard to see if we can find any clues, Craig went inside alone, and before we knew it, he was getting shot at by the guy we’re looking for,” Tweek said.

“Okay, know who he is?” Wendy asked.

“Bruno Stalus,” Kenny said.

“What?” Wendy’s eyes widened, “...oh shit…” Wendy cursed as she realized what was going on.

“You know something?” Craig asked.

Wendy sighed, “I may have heard that Bruno was let go a month ago because of good behavior,” Wendy said.

“Are you fucking serious!?” Craig exclaimed.

“I-it was not my decision, Craig! It was out of my hands, besides, out of all the members we got from the Viper gang, Bruno was one of the few that joined the group for a short amount of time, and didn’t have much involvement in the gang’s activity, so they figured that he was the least dangerous and deserved a second chance,” Wendy explained.

“Oh...no no no...yeah...that was a huge mistake. Even if Bruno joined the group much later, he was really into his job. He was a class A psycho. He once told us that he broke a kid’s back when he was in middle school, and then pushed a kid down the stairs in high school,” Kenny said. “Yeah...that guy did not deserve a second chance, and should not have been let go.”

“But didn’t they say they were letting him go because of good behavior?” Tweek asked.

“That’s the thing...the bastard is very good at playing an innocent man who just got lost for a bit. How do you think all those stuff he did as a kid was never put on his records? It’s probably why he was let go since they couldn’t find much on him in his records at all,” Kenny said.

“Well that’s just great,” Craig sighed, “not only did I almost die from a psycho earlier...you also didn’t tell me this important information,” Craig said.

Wendy frowned, “only because it didn’t have anything to do with you. Just because you were part of the case years ago, you are no longer part of the police force, so I couldn’t give you any information about the Viper gang,” Wendy said.

“That’s bullshit,” Craig frowned, “you were keeping this from me...just like how you kept the stuff about Holly and the killer from me as well,” Craig said.

“Only for your sake,” Wendy said.

“For my sake!?”

“Yes! I know how you act when you think you are close to finding out who the killer is! You act all irrational, you quickly jump the gun, and start doing stuff that will only cause you trouble later on,” Wendy said.

“Well doesn’t it matter that this piece of evidence could have helped me find the killer?”

“I...I was going to tell you at some point, I really did, but…”

“But what? You don’t trust me enough? How long have we known each other, Wendy? How long have we worked together? After all those years...you can’t trust me on something that is important to me?” Craig asked.

“Craig…”

“My family is dead because of that bastard! I’ve been trying to find him for years...and now that I know he’s currently active...don’t you think I deserve...to know everything that relates to him?”

“.....”

Kenny’s eyes widened as he stared at Craig, surprised by what he was hearing. Tweek looked at Craig sadly, but deep down, he knew that the two of them arguing like this wasn’t going to help, and that in a way, both of them were in the right and wrong.

“Please...stop fighting,” Tweek said, “I get it...Wendy should have told you to what happened to Holly and the Dickensons, she should have told you whatever information she received, but you also have to think about it in Wendy’s perspective too,” Tweek said, “she was trying to protect you, Craig, she knew that the killer is dangerous. I mean...he was willing to kill people that were working with him since he knew that the moment they were caught by the police, they could spill everything about him,” Tweek said, “Craig...you’re all about thinking logically here...and right now...Wendy knew that by telling you about the killer too soon would put everyone at risk, yes she could have done something differently, but even still...you need to control your anger and obsession with finding the killer if we are going to find him without taking any risks,” Tweek said. “So please...stop fighting...and just...think...and talk.”

“.....”

“.....”

“....Craig...I’m sorry for not telling you who the killer was. I really was trying to protect you and everyone,” Wendy said, “you weren’t there when Holly died. He knew what he was doing, he was two steps ahead of me, Craig,” Wendy said, “I can tell that he was dangerous, and if I said anything too soon...we’d all be at risk,” Wendy said.

“....”

“I didn’t mean to keep this a secret from you, I just...I don’t want to see you get hurt, let alone anyone else.”

“.....” Craig looked down as he let out a sigh, “I get it. I do.”

“.....”

“I know...I can be irrational when I’m upset...and that I lose my senses when I’m so obsessed with finding this bastard...and I know by doing so...I risk failing what I was trying to do or him escaping from me. I get it,” Craig said, “but this...is still important to me...otherwise...I won’t be able to sleep until he’s caught,” Craig said.

“....”

“So please...from now on...you have to tell me everything you know about this guy...and I promise...I’ll keep my emotions in check...and make sure to think things through,” Craig said.

“....Okay,” Wendy said, “this...this is as important to me as it is for you, Craig, so...I promise that I’ll be honest with you from now on,” Wendy said.

“....Thank you,” Craig sighed.

“...Um...this is a touching moment and all, and I’m glad you two are no longer fighting...but can I get to work on saving Craig before he bleeds to death and gets blood on my table and lab? I did clean this place yesterday you know,” Kyle said.

“Right, please hurry!” Tweek exclaimed.

“So uh...what do we do now while Craig is getting patched up here?” Kenny asked.

“Well once I get my wounds healed, we’re heading back to the junkyard,” Craig said.

“What!?” Everyone exclaimed.

“Don’t worry,” Craig said, “I have a plan on getting this guy,” Craig said.

So after Kyle managed to take out the bullet, and Craig was all bandaged up and ready to go, both he, Tweek, and Kenny began to leave and headed back towards the car. Before Craig got in, Wendy stopped him for a second.

“....The killer...he’s calling himself Mr. X. I highly doubt that’s his name, but...it could be a clue to something,” Wendy said.

“....Thanks,” Craig said, he then got into the car and the three began driving back to the junkyard.

As they were driving, Kenny couldn’t help but think about what Craig said. He looked at Craig, wondering why Craig never mentioned anything.

“....So...were you planning on not telling me about what happened to your family and stuff?” Kenny asked.

“Why should I tell you anything? It had nothing to do with you,” Craig said.

“Yeah well...as your friend, I should at least know these things! I mean...you must have been through a lot!” Kenny said.

Craig sighed, “you could have easily heard about it on the news,” Craig said.

“You know I don’t listen to the news, mostly because I was more interested in all the shows I never got to watch as a kid, and wanted to catch up to every last one of them, and nobody reads the newspapers, remember?”

Craig sighed, “well it doesn’t matter. A kid like you doesn’t need to know everything that’s going on in my life.”

“Stop saying I’m a kid, I’m not a kid anymore, Craig,” Kenny sighed, “and I do need to know everything going on in your life because...when you’re hurting or you’re sad...I can at least be there to cheer you up. After all...we’re friends, and I….I really care about you,” Kenny said.

“....” Craig was silent for a bit, but there was a smile on his face, “thanks,” Craig said, “but you don’t have to worry about me, I’m doing fine now,” Craig said, “after all...I now have Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Tweek...and you...supporting me and being there...so I’m fine, really,” Craig said.

Tweek looked at him and smiled, “I’ll always support you all the way, boss,” Tweek said.

Craig chuckled, “no need to go overboard, and you don’t have to call me boss you know...we are partners,” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “right! Partners.”

“....Heh…” Kenny smiled and leaned back in his seat, “so uh...what exactly is our plan on capturing Bruno?”

“It’s pretty simple, really...but...I’m not sure you’ll like it very much,” Craig said.

“....What exactly am I doing?” Kenny asked.

“Nothing too complicated...but...how is your acting skills?”

* * *

Kenny was back at the junkyard after Craig had dropped him off, and though he was tired, he quickly grabbed a couple of metal parts for his sculpture, and got to work on it. Not even five minutes in did he hear footsteps coming towards him.

“Oh...so you were still here. Figured you’d leave once the police knew that it was you who was trying to kill me,” Kenny said.

Bruno came in, holding a gun, “oh no...I am not leaving until I get my revenge for what you did,” Bruno said.

“Hey, don’t blame me, asshole,” Kenny sighed, “the police were questioning from left to right back then, and I was a kid, you know? I didn’t want to go to jail because a bunch of old farts thought selling drugs to people was a good way to make money,” Kenny said.

“Oh ho...I’m gonna enjoy killing you...and then...I think I might visit your little sister once I figure out where she is,” Bruno said.

“Wow...so after you were let go for a month, all you did was focus your revenge on me this entire time? And the first thing you did was...steal a bunch of junk?” Kenny asked.

“Eh..you know me...I like to tease with my victims, make them go insane before I snap their fucking necks, but since I’m out of time, knowing the police will be here anytime soon...I’ll just kill you now, escape...and finish the rest of my revenge while you helplessly watch from the afterlife,” Bruno said. He took a step forward and his gun made a clicking sound as he raised it up high. “This is the end, McCormick, you have no idea how long I dreamed of this when I was in prison because of you.”

Kenny sighed, “you know...facing death like this was something that never really bothered me since...well...I faced death so many times in the past, nearly died from starvation, from my parents neglect, and even when I joined you guys and started messing with all of you,” Kenny said, “to be honest...I never cared much about living or dying, I just never gave a damn,” Kenny said, “however...I know that I have to live since...there are people that want me to live, people I have to take care of. My brother, my little sister...and the guy that’s standing behind you.”

Bruno’s eyes widened and he quickly turned around, firing his gun, however, he saw that no one was actually behind him, and he was shooting nothing. Realizing this was a trick, Bruno turned back around, only to be blinded by spray paint that Kenny quickly grabbed from his work table.

“Gah! Fuck!” Bruno screamed as he dropped his gun as his eyes began to sting.

“Ha! Payback is a bitch!” Kenny exclaimed, “guys, now!”

Craig came rushing in and tacked Bruno, he tried to grab the gun, but Bruno kept a tight grip on it, and tried pushing Craig away. The two wrestled over the gun, and it seemed like Bruno was going to win since Craig was in pain from the wound in his side.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Tweek shouted as he came running towards the two, pulled back his arm, and swung his fist into Bruno’s jaw. “Uppercut!” Tweek shouted as he punched Bruno, causing him to drop the gun and fall to the ground.

Craig then pinned Bruno to the ground before taking out his handcuffs and putting them around Bruno’s wrists. “Nice move, Tweek. A very strong uppercut you got there.”

Tweek smiled, “well...I did take boxing in high school, so I still know a thing or two,” Tweek said.

“Ugh! Let me go! Let me go, asshole!” Bruno shouted.

“Oh shut up,” Kenny sighed, “just because I got you and everyone sent to jail for a long time, causing the boss and a few others to kill themselves, and the rest will be in there for possibly the rest of their lives, doesn’t mean you have to be such a dick about it. Hell, even when all of you were being arrested that day, and I showed up against Craig’s advice just so I can taunt you all doesn’t mean you had to come up with this lame plan of yours to try and kill me,” Kenny said.

“....Wait...he did what!?” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig sighed, “I told him to not show up, that no one would have known he ratted everyone out, but he went behind my back and showed up at the police station, and basically revealed he did it,” Craig explained.

“....Why the fuck would you do that!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Just a final ‘fuck you’ moment from little old me, I guess,” Kenny grinned, “but man, you should have seen the boss’ face, he was so red when he saw me, as well as everyone else.”

“And you wonder why you have so many enemies that want to kill you,” Craig said.

“Hey...it’s not like they’re gonna come out anytime soon, and now that Bruno is captured, and we have evidence of him wanting to kill me and stuff,” Kenny pulled out his phone that was recording everything that he and Bruno were saying, “I’m sure Bruno will be in jail for a long time...and his little innocent man act won’t be much of help this time,” Kenny smirked.

“You son of a bitch!” Bruno lunged to attack Kenny, but both Craig and Tweek kept a good grip on him, holding him back.

“Jesus...You still haven’t changed, Kenny,” Craig said.

Kenny grinned, “what can I say? Old habits die hard.”

All three of them could then hear the sounds of police sirens coming, and everyone knew it was all over.

Once the police took Bruno away and they questioned Kenny to see if he was alright and to give them details on what happened, Bruno was finally being taken away, and Kenny can finally relax.

“Oh man...after all of this...I think I’m gonna spend more time with my sister. Who knows when my life will be threatened again,” Kenny said to Tweek. Currently, Craig was informing the police everything, while Kenny and Tweek were off to the side together.

Tweek chuckled, “well it’s good to spend time with your loved ones with every chance you get, you’ll never know what day will be your last,” Tweek said.

“True,” Kenny smiled, “which is why...I might try and visit my parents...even take Karen with me if she wants,” Kenny said.

“...You sure? Even after what they did?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah well...they weren’t the perfect parents, and they were assholes at times, but thinking about it...it wasn’t entirely their fault,” Kenny said, “the only reason we ended up like this was because dad lost his job, neither my parents could find work since they both never finished high school, and they were just going through a lot, especially when raising three kids,” Kenny explained, “drugs was the only escape for them,” Kenny said, “but hey...at least they did try to act like parents every now and then, dad tried to find work, and mom tried her best to stay sober long enough to raise us, but...it was just too hard for them,” Kenny said. “I did hear that my parents were doing better these days, so maybe now...I can...give them another chance...though I’m not sure we can be a family again...I think I can learn to forgive them since...thinking about it now...most of the crappy shit I went through only happened because of my choices, not theirs. They simply pushed me into it...but...I had a choice to not go through with it,” Kenny said.

Tweek smiled, “wow Kenny...you sound very mature there...I bet if you told that to Craig...maybe...you can even try...confessing to him,” Tweek said.

Kenny chuckled, “nah...that’s never happening. As much as I like Tucker, I know he’ll never see me like that...besides...how can I confess when I know that I have competition, and my competitor has pushed himself into Craig’s cold heart?”

“Huh?” Tweek looked at him confused.

Kenny smirked, “don’t play dumb, and tell Tucker how you feel. Otherwise...I might reconsider telling Craig my feelings and stealing him away,” Kenny said, he then patted Tweek on the shoulder. When Kenny saw that Craig was done talking to the cops, he started making his way towards him, “well...I better go say my thanks to Craig and tell him to visit me more often these days, otherwise I’ll just come to him and bug him all the time,” Kenny said, and left Tweek alone.

“W-wait...I’m not...I mean...sure...I like Craig, but it’s more like...r-respect! I don’t...I don’t have...feelings for Craig,” Tweek said.

“Keep telling yourself that, Tweek. Keep telling yourself that,” Kenny said as he kept walking away.

“....B-but I don’t...I really don’t. Sure, Craig is nice, and he’s a good detective and great man, and I do see him more often at home since we live together, and I’ll admit...he’s quite attractive, but...there is no way that I...I…” Tweek was at a loss for words as he looked up and stared at Craig, his heart beating fast and his chest feeling weird, “....oh Jesus…” Tweek’s face went completely red.

After all was set and done, Craig and Tweek headed back into the car once the police were gone, and Kenny stood by the car, saying his goodbyes.

“You be sure to visit me this time, Craig, otherwise, I’ll come to you, and it won’t be hard since I now know where you live,” Kenny smirked.

Craig rolled his eyes, “don’t worry, we’ll visit you sometimes,” Craig said, “and please don’t get into trouble.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Kenny smirked, “....see you soon...officer Tucker,” Kenny said.

Craig smiled, “I’m not an officer anymore, you can quit calling me that,” Craig said.

“I know...but...you’ll always be that annoying cop that can’t seem to mind his own business,” Kenny smiled.

“....Yeah well you’ll always be that annoying kid that likes to mess with me,” Craig sighed, “but I’m glad you grew up to be a fine young man...I just wish you’d act more mature though.”

“Oh don’t worry, old man, I’m sure I’ll mature once I’m around your age,” Kenny said.

“Right,” Craig chuckled, he then started the car and waved Kenny a goodbye.

“Tweek! Take good care of him. Got it?”

“Will do,” Tweek smiled.

“And hey, if you two ever need some art decorations, I can give you two a great discount,” Kenny said.

“We’ll….think about it,” Craig said. They then left after saying their goodbyes. As they were driving off, Craig let out a tired sigh, “it was good to see Kenny again, but being around him is so tiring,” Craig said.

“I bet,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...and I can’t wait to get home,” Craig said.

“Jesus...you really are sounding like an old man, and I’m thirty,” Tweek chuckled.

Craig chuckled himself and looked ahead at the road, “....thanks...for being there, Tweek. Without you...I’m sure I wouldn’t have made up with Wendy, or realized some of my faults when it comes to finding the killer,” Craig said.

“....Well...we’re partners, Craig...of course I’ll be there for you,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “you’re more than a partner to me, Tweek,” Craig said.

Tweek froze and looked at Craig, his heart skipped a beat, “w-what do you mean?”

Craig looked at him, a smile formed on his lips, “I meant..you’re my friend, a best friend even, and I’m glad to be working with you, Tweek.”

“....O-oh! M-me too...I’m glad I can help you solve cases and work with you, Craig,” Tweek said, his cheeks turning pink.

“You okay? You seem kind of red in the face,” Craig said.

“I’m fine...just...it’s pretty warm in here...can I open the window a bit?” Tweek asked.

“Um...sure, go ahead,” Craig said.

“Thanks!” Tweek then cracked down the window and breathed in the fresh air, trying his best to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t get what Kenny said out of his head, but he was too scared to tell Craig anything. For now, he was content with keeping his feelings a secret. “....So...Mr. X…” Tweek muttered.

“....Seems that’s what he’s calling himself, not sure if his name even starts with an X,” Craig said.

“...Well what are we going to do now?” Tweek asked.

“...Not sure...but whatever happens next, we'll be ready...and we’ll take him down together,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek nodded, “yeah.”

The two continued to drive in silence. Both of them were unaware of what’s to come.


	4. Case #4: A Happy Family Part 1

In a small house there was a family. Two adults, and one small child. The family were sitting at the dining table, having dinner together. While the two adults ate their food, the small child sat there, staring at their food in silence, their eyes dark and tired. It looked like they haven’t slept in days.

“....Tweek…”

“....”

“Tweek.”

“....” The small child lifted up their head to look at their mother. “Yes, mom?”

“Aren’t you going to eat your dinner, dear?”

“....” Tweek stared at his food, feeling his stomach churning inside. The look at the steak, the mash potatoes, and even the asparagus was making Tweek feel sick. “I’m not hungry. Can I please be excused?” Tweek asked.

“Now son, your mother worked very hard to make dinner tonight,” Tweek’s father said, “it would be rude to not eat at least a few bites of this delicious meal.”

“Besides...you haven’t eaten much of anything today. You barely ate breakfast, you skipped lunch, and you didn’t even want any snacks I offered earlier.”

“I just...don’t feel good,” Tweek said as his stomach started to ache.

“Hm...are you sick? Have you been getting enough sleep? I know how much you like staying up late, dear.”

Tweek frowned, he wanted to say that it wasn’t his choice to stay up late, he just couldn’t sleep, no matter what he did, but of course he couldn’t say anything, not that his parents would listen to his troubles.

“Maybe a little…” Tweek said as he clutched his stomach, “my stomach hurts,” Tweek said.

“Well you know what will make your tummy hurt less? A nice fresh pot of coffee,” Tweek’s father said.

Tweek flinched, “....”

“Dear, go grab a cup for our son.”

“Yes, honey,” Tweek’s mother smiled as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

“Trust me, son, a cup of coffee will heal any ailment you have,” Tweek’s father said.

“....” Tweek stayed silent, he was too scared to talk back to his father, or even decline a cup of coffee.

“Here’s a hot cup of coffee, let me blow on it for you so it doesn’t burn you too much, dear,” Tweek’s mother said as she came over, stood next to Tweek, and blew into the cup a few times before she placed the cup in front of Tweek. “Drink up.”

“.....”

“Son, what’s the hold up? Drink your coffee.”

“....D-do I have to?”

Tweek’s father's smile dropped, “what do you mean? You love coffee. Right?”

“I-I do...I love it...it’s...part of my life,” Tweek said as he stared at the white mug filled with the strong smell of caffeine inside of it, “but...you know...the other kids at school don’t drink coffee, they even said that...coffee is meant for adults,” Tweek said.

“....Well...that is true, son. Coffee is meant for adults, more to be exact...mature people, and since kids are normally immature, they don’t drink coffee, but you...you’re special Tweek. You are by far the most mature child I’ve ever seen, which is why you get the special privilege of drinking coffee at your age.”

Tweek stared at the coffee, still not moving an inch to reach for it or anything. “...I...I don’t really want to drink any coffee right now, dad.”

“....Tweek...if you want to get rid of those stomach aches, you have to drink the coffee.”

“But...but…”

“Why are you hesitating, son? Drink the coffee.”

“...” Tweek looked down, he wanted to say that he started having these stomach aches because of the coffee, and he knew that drinking the coffee in front of him was only going to make things worse, and it didn’t help that Tweek knew that this coffee wasn’t any normal coffee. No, he knew his parents added something into it.

“Tweek...be a good boy...and take a sip of your coffee.”

“Drink your coffee, dear. Don’t anger your father.”

“....” Tweek gulped as he picked up the cup with his small hands, he lifted it up from the table and pulled it closer to his face. He stared at the black liquid inside, and the smell from the drink was overwhelming and strong, making him feel even sicker.

“Drink. The. Coffee. Tweak,” Tweek’s father said sternly.

“....” Tweek pulled the cup closer, the smell of coffee filled his nostrils, and he felt like throwing up. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as he really wanted to cry at that moment. Just as soon as he felt the hot liquid touch his lips ever so slightly, Tweek began to panic. “No!” Tweek shouted, throwing the cup to the ground, letting the cup smash into pieces and the liquid inside getting all over the floor. “No no no no!” Tweek shouted, grabbing at his hair and pulling at it. “I don’t want it! I don’t want it! I don’t want it!” Tweek screamed. He cried and cried, banging the table with his feet and hands, closing his eyes shut, and kept screaming over and over. “It makes me sick! It makes my body feel weird! I don’t like it! I don’t like what you put in it! I hate it! I hate it! I fucking hate it!”

“....Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes opened and he soon saw that his body was no longer of that of a child, but an adult. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the dining room didn’t look the same, it was now decrepit, furniture tossed around, the wallpaper were peeling off the walls, and everything looked dirty and destroyed. However, what shocked him more was seeing both his parents sitting across from him, their hands joined together by handcuffs and chains.

“Did you hate us that much? Did you hate us so much that you wanted to see us die?

“W-what? No...no...I...I don’t hate you….”

“Then why did you do it? Why did you do this to us?”

“...I...I had to...what you were doing was...was ruining you...ruining our lives! I just thought...if you went away for a bit, got some help...you’ll come out as better people…”

“Better people? How will we be better people if we’ll end up dead the moment we get out...if we haven’t died in prison yet…”

“What?”

“You don’t think we wanted to stop this? You didn’t think we wanted to stop what we’ve been doing to those people?”

“What?” Tweek’s heart began to race and his ears began to ring.

“We only kept going because we were trying to protect you, protect us! If we had went against him...he would have killed us all much sooner!”

“What are you talking about? Who would have killed you sooner?”

“It’s too late...the moment he realized you did this...he’ll come after you. You gotta run, son. You gotta get out of town. Don’t let him catch you.”

“Who are you talking about?” Tweek exclaimed, he stood up, but suddenly felt chains around his hands and legs, preventing him from moving any further. The table suddenly vanished and he watched his parents being pulled back by their chains into the darkness. “Mom!? Dad!?”

“This is all your fault, dear...if you had just ignored it...if you had just let things go...our lives wouldn’t be at risk…”

“We’re all going to die because of you.”

“Wait...Wait! What’s going on!? What do you mean!?” Tweek shouted, he tried to move forward, but the chains pulled him down, causing him to fall to the ground as he helplessly watched his parents disappear in the darkness. “Wait! Who is going to kill us!? What is going on!?” Tweek shouted.

Suddenly, Tweek heard his mother scream before hearing something fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then he heard it again. It was quiet for a few seconds before he noticed a foot emerging from the shadows.

“...Mom? Dad?” Tweek said.

Before he knew it, he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents falling out of the shadows in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw their lifeless faces in front of him, blood splattered all over their bodies.

“A-ah…” Tweek wanted to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was stare in horror.

“Well well well….” Tweek flinched as he heard a voice from the shadows, and the foot he saw earlier began to move, stepping forward until he saw a figure walking over. Tweek couldn’t see their face very well, though he does see the sight of a scar on the corner of the man’s lips.

“W-who…”

The man smirked as he came over, a knife in his hands, “looks like I found myself a rat. Better put you down before you start squealing again,” the man raised his knife and grabbed Tweek by the collar of his shirt.

“No! Please! Let me go! Let me go!” Tweek shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

“Well...none of this wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t tattled on me.” With that, the man raised his knife up high and plunged it towards Tweek’s chest.

* * *

“Ah!” Tweek sat up in his bed while letting out a scream. His entire body was covered in sweat as he looked around. “Oh...oh thank god...it was just a dream,” Tweek muttered as he realized he was in his room at the detective agency.

Tweek checked the time and saw that it was five in the morning. It was still dark outside, and he could barely see much of anything aside from the light from his alarm clock. He sighed as he slowly got out of his bed and left his room to use the bathroom.

Before he headed downstairs, Tweek stopped and stared at Craig’s door. He quietly walked over and placed his ear against the door, listening closely to the other side. When he could hear Craig’s snoring on the other side, Tweek let out a sigh, relieved that his sudden scream didn’t wake Craig up.

Tweek then began heading downstairs and used the downstairs bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. He began to splash cold water onto his face as he leaned over the sink, trying to calm his breathing.

“....God...how many times have I had that dream? My eyes have gotten dark from the lack of sleep…” Tweek muttered as he examined himself in the mirror. He had dark circles around his eyes. “...It’s all behind me now. It’s all behind me. I can’t let it get to me...I did the right thing. ...I did...the right thing...right?” Tweek looked at his reflection and stared at himself for a bit. He wasn’t sure why he was asking, not like anyone was going to respond other than himself. “...Ugh...maybe a cup of tea will help me relax. Yeah...tea…” Tweek muttered as he began to leave the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Tweek grabbed a teapot and began to put in some water inside it, he then walked over to the stove and placed the pot on top and turned the stove on. Tweek then grabbed a tea bag from one of the cabinets and place the bag inside an empty cup as he waited for the water to boil.

“...Hopefully this isn’t too loud. I wouldn’t want to wake Craig up,” Tweek muttered as he waited for the water to be ready. 

As Tweek waited, his mind started to wander back to his dream. The look on his parents’ faces, the guilt he felt, the anxiety, the fears, and that man with a scar over the corner of his lips. Tweek went stiff as he remembered the part with the man, and though Tweek couldn’t see his face clearly, he knew who he was, he knew he was the man that his father warned him about, he knew just how dangerous that man can be if he were ever to find Tweek.

“...No...don’t...he can’t find you...not when he’s on the run right now. He has no idea where you are...and even if he found out where I work now...he wouldn’t risk getting caught by coming here. No...he maybe crazy...but he’s not stupid,” Tweek muttered.

Tweek then flinched as he heard the steam from the teapot began to whistle loudly. Realizing that the noise was louder than he thought, he quickly rushed over to take the teapot away from the fire.

“...Tweek?” Tweek went stiff and turned around, he saw Craig standing by the door, looking very tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

“Craig...I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah...pretty much. You should know that the walls here can be pretty thin, and considering my room is slightly above the kitchen, I could easily hear everything down here,” Craig let out a yawn as he came inside, “What are you doing up? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Y-yeah...I thought I’d make myself a cup of tea to calm my nerves,” Tweek said.

“It’s weird seeing you making tea instead of coffee, especially since you drink so much of it,” Craig said.

Tweek flinched, “...do I really drink a lot of coffee?”

“Well..I mean...just this week, you like ten cups a day, twelve on Wednesday since we had to stay up all night to finish some paperwork that needed to be done,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “that...doesn’t sound good,” Tweek said.

“It’s not that bad. I mean, you should have seen me when I was reliant on alcohol a few years back. Nearly killed one of my kidneys.”

“No...I just...honestly...ever since I came here to start a new life and stuff...I’ve been trying really hard to cut back on coffee, even planned on quitting one day...but...it’s been so hard...and it doesn’t help that I make you coffee almost everyday,” Tweek sighed.

“Oh...uh...sorry for asking you to make me coffee?”

Tweek smiled at Craig before sighing, “don’t. I like making people coffee. Normal coffee,” Tweek said. “....You have no idea how hard it was serving people laced coffee back in the day...even though most of that time...I didn’t realize there was something in the coffee till later,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig stared at Tweek. He could see how tired Tweek was because of his eyes, but he could also see a bit of sadness in those eyes, along with something else. “....Is there anything you want to talk about, Tweek?”

“Huh?” Tweek looked at Craig in surprise, “um...no...I don’t think so.”

“You sure? I’ve noticed you’ve been getting pretty tired these past few weeks,” Craig said.

“I’m fine...it’s just...we’ve been busy with work, and cases...of course I’d be a little tired. Don’t worry, I just need to get some sleep and I’ll be good as new,” Tweek smiled.

“....Okay...if you say so,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded and quickly walked over to place the tea bag inside the pot. He looked over at Craig and wondered if Craig would like some tea. “Would you like a cup?”

“Sure,” Craig said.

Tweek grabbed another cup and began pouring the tea into both cups. He then walked over to the table where Craig had sat himself, and placed Craig’s cup in front of him. “Here you go,” Tweek said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Craig said as he took a sip.

Tweek smiled and began to take a sip of his tea. Already, he felt his nerves calming down a bit.

“....You know...if there’s anything bothering you, don’t hesitate to tell me about it,” Craig said.

“Huh?” Tweek looked at Craig in confusion.

Craig sighed, “I’m a detective, remember Tweek? I know when you’re lying, and it’s obvious that you aren’t feeling restless because of the amount of work we’ve gotten in the past few weeks,” Craig said, “there’s something else bugging you, isn’t there?”

“...Um...well...I...um…”

Craig sighed as he stared at his cup, “you don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want to, Tweek,” Craig said, “but I do hope you’ll tell me one day,” Craig said, “after all...we both promised to not keep any secrets from each other, remember?”

“....I know...I know...but..just...right now...I’m not sure if I can tell you...not yet,” Tweek said.

“I understand,” Craig said, but just know...I’m here for you. We’re partners after all, and I don’t want you feeling upset,” Craig said. “You’ve been there for me in the beginning, so I’d like to return the favor,” Craig said.

Tweek stared at Craig, a smile crept onto his face. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt all warm inside. He looked away, feeling shy, embarrassed even. “T-thanks, Craig.”

“I mean it, Tweek. You can always rely on me if you have any problems,” Craig said as he looked at Tweek, “I’m not just your boss or partner, I’m also your friend,” Craig said, “and...I care about you,” Craig said, his face getting red since he was feeling embarrassed for saying something so mushy.

“...Craig…”

“...Ugh...the lack of sleep is making me say something gross. Sorry if that sounded awkward,” Craig said. He down the rest of his tea before getting up and placing the empty cup inside the sink, “I’m heading back to bed. Don’t stay up too late, Tweek.”

“I-I won’t, I’ll be going back to bed soon too,” Tweek said.

“Good. Get some rest. I really want you to get rid of those bags under your eyes,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “will do,” Tweek said.

With that, Craig left the kitchen and headed back to his room. Tweek stayed where he was seated since he still hadn’t finished his tea. However, once he was alone, Tweek’s face went completely red and he nearly let out a loud groan.

“W-what was that!? I can’t believe he said that, and to me! Oh god...I hope my face wasn’t red! I hope he didn’t realize anything!” Tweek muttered, reminding himself to keep his voice down as he did remember that Craig said the walls in the kitchen weren’t very soundproof. “Ugh...how am I going to go back to sleep when my heart is beating like crazy?” Tweek groaned as he just sat there, his tea started to get cold.

* * *

It’s been a few months since Tweek joined Craig’s detective agency, and though there has been ups and downs during and after the job, so far, Tweek has been really enjoying his work with Craig and all the people he has met. Now, the year is almost over, and with New Year coming in five days, Tweek has been busy keeping the agency clean for the upcoming holiday.

“Craig, can you please get off of your lazy ass and help me put down these Christmas decorations?” Tweek huffed.

“Ugh...do we have to? It took us a long time to put them up in the first place. Can’t we just keep them up? That way we don’t have to put them up again next Christmas?”

“No can do, I don’t want potential clients thinking we’re a mess and lazy just because we couldn’t put down a few decorations,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, fine...but I don’t see why we have to do it now, it’s not like we’re going to have any clients around this time. Everyone is going to be busy preparing for New Year’s eve,” Craig said.

“Well you never know. We could have someone walk right into that door any minute now,” Tweek said.

Suddenly, a woman in tears ran inside the agency in hysterics. “Please! You have to help me!”

“....Wow...you were right, Tweek. Maybe you should get a second job as a psychic or something,” Craig said.

Tweek quickly straightened up and walked over to the woman quickly, “hello, ma’am. Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“My son...he’s been kidnapped,” the woman cried.

“W-what!?” Tweek’s eyes widened, “have you tried calling the police first?”

“I can’t...the man who took my son threatened that if I called the police, he’d kill him!” The woman exclaimed.

“Then why come to us? It’s not like we’re any different from cops, and we also work with them you know,” Craig said.

“W-well I didn’t know what to do. When this man called me for the ransom money, he told me he had eyes at the police station, but I figured he wouldn’t know I’d be here. Which is why I need your help. Please,” the woman said.

“Don’t worry ma’am, we’ll help as much as we can for you,” Tweek said.

“Um...one question though. Why pick us? We’re pretty far out from the main part of town, and I’m sure you could have picked any other agency,” Craig said.

“Craig,” Tweek frowned.

“It’s protocol. Gotta ask this type of stuff, Tweek,” Craig said, “you can never be too careful when taking in clients.”

Tweek sighed, “fine, but please be a bit more courteous. The woman’s child was kidnapped for crying out loud,” Tweek said.

“So she says,” Craig said.

Tweek quickly elbowed Craig in the armm to shut him up. “Um...if you don’t mind answering the questions ma’am...then we might be able to help,” Tweek said.

“Of course...well...the reason I didn’t go to the other agencies is because I had a sinking feeling that the man knew I might go to a detective agency as my second choice, so I knew I couldn’t go to any of the places near my home without risking my son’s life, which is why I came all the way here since I’m sure the kidnapper has no idea about this place,” the woman said.

“I see,” Tweek said, “does that answer your question, detective Tucker?”

“I guess,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “okay ma’am, we need all the information about your son, this kidnapper, and why they’re doing this,” Tweek said as he walked towards his desk, grabbed his notepad, and the three headed to the waiting room and sat down. “So...do you know why the kidnapper is doing this, or know their identity?”

“I do, I know who the kidnapper is,” the woman said, “he’s my ex-husband.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “why would your ex kidnap his own son?” Tweek asked.

“Let alone harm him?” Craig asked.

“My ex-husband is known to be very violent, and deranged. He would always abuse me and my son when we were together, and when we managed to get away from him, he managed to find us and threatened to harm us if we didn’t come back,” the woman said.

“Wait...then why does he need a ransom if all he wants is for you and your son to come back to him?” Craig asked.

“Well...like I said, my ex is insane. There’s something wrong with him. I tried getting him help for years, but all he ends up doing is beating me up until I’m black and blue,” the woman said.

“When exactly did you leave your husband, ma’am?” Craig asked.

“Last year, almost two actually. During that time, I’ve moved almost three times since he’s been able to find where I’ve lived and work. I thought of moving out of town, but I was worried I wouldn’t be able to support my son since I barely made enough as is,” the woman said.

“I see,” Tweek said as he wrote it down.

“....”

“Detective Tucker...anything else you want to say?” Tweek asked.

“Hm? Oh...right,” Craig said as he looked at the woman, “are you sure your husband would do this? It’s one thing to kidnap your son in order to bring you all back together, but it’s another to harm you, even threaten to kill you if he doesn’t get his ransom,” Craig said.

“Like I said, Bill is insane,” the woman said.

“Bill?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, my ex-husband’s name,” the woman said. “Please, I don’t know how much time I have until Sandy gets hurt,” the woman said.

“Sandy? Who’s Sandy?” Craig asked.

“M-my son,” the woman said.

“You...named your son Sandy?”

“W-well...at the time...my ex and I were looking forward to a girl, but when we found out that we would have a son, my ex decided to keep the name since we were both expecting a girl,” the woman said.

“Okay...and you didn’t change it after you left him?” Craig asked.

“Well...changing a name is too much effort, and like I said, I only left my husband two years ago, and since Bob has been harassing us, I haven’t even thought of changing my son’s name since I was too busy protecting him from his father.”

“Wait...I thought you said your ex-husband’s name was Bill,” Craig said.

“...It is...Bob is his middle name. He always makes me switch what to call him when we were together. He was so controlling,” the woman said.

“I see,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig said, “well then...I guess we have enough info about your son, Sandy, and your ex, Bill...or Bob...whichever he wants to be called today,” Craig said, “now we just need to figure out where exactly your ex-husband is,” Craig said.

“Well when he called for the ransom, he told me to meet him at this abandoned building downtown, somewhere in the slum district,” the woman said, “I can show you where it is since Bill told me the exact location.”

“It would be a good idea, though we’ll have to follow you in a separate car, that way your ex will think you’re alone. Once you meet up with your ex, we’ll come in and bust this guy,” Craig said.

“Oh thank you, detective,” the woman said.

“Yeah, no problem, though please give us your number so we can call you from our car and tell you what you need to do when we get there, okay?”

“Of course,” the woman said.

“Here you go,” Tweek handed his notepad to the woman so she could write her number down.

“Alright, let’s go find this deranged ex-husband of yours and save your son, ma’am,” Craig said.

“Yes, please. I don’t know how long Sandy has,” the woman said.

“Right,” Craig said as he and Tweek quickly got ready and headed outside.

Once outside, the woman pointed to her car that was parked on the opposite side of the street, “my car is that white one over there. Hope it won’t be too hard to follow while we’re on the road,” the woman said.

“Don’t worry, between both Tweek and I, we’ll be able to follow you with no problems,” Craig said, “now, let’s get going if we’re going to save your son.”

“Yes, thank you again,” the woman said as she quickly walked towards her car.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Tweek said.

“Hold it,” Craig said as he watched the woman get into her car, “something ain’t right about this.”

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“....I’ll explain once we get in the car,” Craig said as he started guiding Tweek towards the car. Once inside, Craig looked at the white car where the woman was and eyed it suspiciously, it was obvious that Craig was thinking that something was off.

“What is it?”

“That woman...she’s lying. It’s so obvious,” Craig said.

“H-how do you know?”

“Oh please, she was lying the moment she started talking about her ex being the kidnapper and why he was doing it. For one thing...why did she call her husband another name?”

“She said that her husband made her call him both names depending on which name he felt like being called, remember?” Tweek asked.

“Even so...she could have easily just said one name now that she’s not with him,” Craig said.

“Well she was with him for a long time, so maybe it was out of habit?”

“I don’t know about that one, Tweek,” Craig said, “and speaking of her being with him a long time...she said that she finally managed to get away from him two years ago, right?”

“Yeah?”

“But she said that during the times she was with him, he’d abuse her and their kid almost on a daily basis, so how come she doesn’t have any scars or bruises?”

“They could have healed over time,” Tweek said.

“I don’t think so...when you’re being physically assaulted for that long, bruises take longer to heal,” Craig said, and it also seems like she’s walking perfectly fine, no limp or anything. Isn’t that kind of weird?”

“Well...she could have put on makeup...and maybe she isn’t limping because...the ex didn’t hurt her enough to make her leg go limp?” Tweek said.

“That doesn’t make sense. If an abuser is hurting someone to keep them with them, then the first thing they’d do is make sure they wouldn’t be able to escape easily, and that usually involves breaking a leg or arm,” Craig said.

“I guess you’re right…” Tweek said, now looking concerned.

“One more thing...the son’s name,” Craig said.

“What about it?”

“When she called her son Sandy, it looked like an accident. It’s almost as if she made up the name on the spot, disregarding the gender of her child,” Craig said.

“What are you saying?” Tweek asked.

“I’m saying...I don’t think her son is real,” Craig said, “if you were planning to have a girl, but suddenly realized you were having a boy, you had plenty of time to come up with a boy’s name. Not only that, but lots of parents would at least come up with a name for both a girl and boy beforehand, not for one gender. It’s not like they knew what the gender of their kid would be before they were born. So it’s weird that she said that they expected a girl, but were surprised to have a boy, and decided to keep the name they had for a girl. It makes no sense at all,” Craig said.

“So you’re telling me that there is no son?” Tweek asked.

“That’s what my gut is telling me, and if there's no son...then there’s no ex-husband either. This woman is lying to us,” Craig said.

“But why? Why go through the trouble of finding us and lying to us about a kidnapping?” Tweek asked.

“My guess...she wants something from us, and if not her...then someone. Whoever we’re meeting at that place she’s taking us...they want something from us...something that involves lying to us in order for us to follow that woman,” Craig said.

The woman suddenly honked her horn and poked her head out of the window, “you boys ready yet? We have to hurry!”

“Craig...what do we do?”

“....For now...we don’t know what that woman wants or who we are meeting. So it’s best we keep our guards up and follow her to get to the bottom of this,” Craig said. He then poked his head out of the window to reply to the woman, “yeah, we’re ready! Sorry, we just had to make sure we had everything we needed,” Craig said, “lead the way, ma’am!” Craig said.

The woman waved and started the car, Craig started their car soon after and was ready to start driving. Tweek put on his seatbelt, but looked worried.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? It could be dangerous,” Tweek said.

“I know, but what other option is there? We need to know what this woman wants, we need evidence, and we gotta see just how dangerous this is. Otherwise...if we refuse...it might become harder for us later,” Craig said.

“...Okay,” Tweek said as he opened the glove compartment and took out Craig’s gun inside, “I wonder what they want,” Tweek said.

“Who knows...but be ready for anything,” Craig said. Once the woman began to drive, Craig soon followed close behind.

* * *

Once Craig and Tweek reached the slum district and reached an abandoned looking building that the woman told them about, the two parked their car off in the distance so as to not look suspicious while the woman headed straight into the parking lot. Tweek then took out his phone and the number that the woman wrote to them, and began dialing the woman.

“Alright, put on your acting face, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek said before the woman answered the phone, “is this the place, ma’am?”

“It is, this is exactly where Bill wants me to be,” the woman said.

“Alright, then I’m going to need you to keep your phone on at all times, hide it in your pocket. Then I want you to go in there. If you sense your life is in danger, alert us and we’ll come running,” Craig said.

“Wouldn’t it be better if one of you came with me?” The woman asked on the other line.

“No, it would be too risky, we don’t know if your ex is working alone or not, which is why it’s best that you go in alone for now, and we’ll find a way in without alerting your ex,” Craig said.

“Okay…” The woman said.

The two turned their heads and saw that the woman had gotten out of her car. She turned her head to look at where they were parked before she slowly started making her way inside the building.

With that, Craig quickly muted their phone so that they could hear the woman, but she couldn’t hear them. “Alright...let’s come up with a plan.”

“What do you have in mind?” Tweek asked.

“Mm...I say...we bust in there, guns up, and start yelling for who is in charge. We beat up the guy, arrest anyone involved, and we go home and have some hot chocolate,” Craig said.

“That...does sound like a plan, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Well it’s kind of hard to come up with a plan when you don’t know what you’re dealing with,” Craig sighed.

“I guess you’re right, and sneaking inside might not be a good idea since we don’t know if this guy has cameras or other people working with them,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig sighed, “I just wonder what this guy wants from us,” Craig sighed.

“....You don’t think...they have any involvement with Mr. X...do you?” Tweek asked.

“...I don’t know...I highly doubt it though since this is too much of a risk for Mr. X, but since we don’t know much about the situation, who is working with Mr. X, or who Mr. X is...we can’t be too sure of anything right now,” Craig said.

“It’s been a month since we found out about Mr. X from Wendy, and all the evidence we managed to gather still hasn’t given us a clue,” Tweek sighed, “I almost wish that the next case we have will lead us closer to finding out who Mr. X is, just so we can catch this guy once and for all,” Tweek said.

“Easy Tweek...I want to find that bastard too...god knows how I dream of finding him...but as you said before...we gotta keep calm and be careful with our step,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek sighed, “...so if Mr. X isn’t involved with this situation...then what do they want from us?”

“Well whatever it is...it’s most likely not going to be good,” Craig said.

Suddenly, the two jolted in their seats when they heard the woman screaming on the other line. The two looked at each other before they suddenly heard what was obviously gunshots before the call disconnected.

“W-what the hell? What’s going on!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I don’t know...this might be a trap to lure us inside,” Craig said.

“Are you sure? That scream sounds convincing,” Tweek said.

“....You stay put, I’m going in,” Craig said as he grabbed his gun and opened the door.

“What!? No, this could be dangerous,” Tweek said.

“What other option do we have, Tweek? If I don’t check it out now, it’ll only get worse from here. Just stay in the car and wait for me,” Craig said.

“Okay, be careful,” Tweek said.

Craig nodded and began heading towards the building. Once Craig was out of sight, Tweek sat in the car patiently. He stared at his phone, hoping to get a call from either Craig or maybe even the woman to at least explain what that gunshot was, but having a sinking feeling that this was all planned, Tweek knew the woman wasn’t calling anytime soon.

“Ugh...just what do they want with Craig though...this doesn’t make any sense,” Tweek muttered. Though Tweek knew that Craig probably has made a lot of enemies in the past, he couldn’t help but feel something was off. “....Huh?” 

When Tweek looked back at the building, he froze when he saw a woman walking by. The woman looked familiar, very familiar. If anything, Tweek thought it was…

“...No...it can’t be…” Tweek muttered. When the woman walked around a corner, Tweek suddenly had this feeling to follow them to confirm his suspicions. Though he knew that Craig told him to stay in the car, his body began to move on its own. “This can’t be...it couldn’t...it’s impossible,” Tweek muttered as he rushed across the street, being very careful, and followed the woman. Eventually, Tweek reached a dead end street, and when he caught up to the woman, the woman turned around to look at Craig. “....M...mom?”

“....Tweek...it’s so good to see you, dear. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“....W-what...no...how...how…” Tweek was at a loss for words.

“Tweek, aren’t you happy to see your mother?” Tweek’s mother said with a smile. A smile that Tweek recognized immediately. A smile that used to keep him calm whenever he saw it, but now, it made him feel sick.

“How are you here? You’re supposed to be in prison,” Tweek said.

“Oh...well...would you believe I got out early with good behavior?” Tweek’s mother said.

Tweek frowned, “I’m serious, mom. How are you here!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Well...your father and I were ready for our sentencing...when...an old friend came and got us out,” Tweek’s mother said.

“Wait…‘us?’ Dad is also with you?” Tweek asked.

“...Yes, dear,” Tweek’s mother said.

Tweek frowned, “who got you out?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek, can we just talk about this like adul-”

“Who let you out!?” Tweek exclaimed, his eyes filled with anger, along with something else. The sight of his mother made him feel sick, he felt as if he was going to explode at that moment.

“....You know who,” Tweek’s mother sighed, “the one we warned you about?”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “w-what? B-but you promised me that you’d stop all contact with him,” Tweek said.

“We wanted to...but...he...he…”

“He wasn’t going to let us go that easily, especially after what you did, son.”

Tweek turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his father standing behind him with a sack and rope. “D-dad? What are you-”

“Sorry, son,” Tweek’s father then placed the sack over his head and both Tweek’s parents grabbed him as he struggled to get out of their grasp.

“Richard, be careful with him, I don’t want his head to bump into something,” Tweek’s mother said.

“It was hard enough to convince Alejandro to let us bring him to him without the use of chloroform, dear, now we need to hurry up. You know he doesn’t like waiting.”

“Nng! Let me go! Stop! What are you doing!?” Tweek shouted as he struggled to get out of his parents grasp.

“We’re sorry, Tweek, but we had no choice. Alejandro said he’d let us live if we work for him,” Tweek’s father said.

“Nng! So you’re just going to throw me into the lion’s den and have me killed!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“No dear, Alejandro promised us he wasn’t going to kill you, he said he was willing to give us all a second chance. We just gotta work for him for a while and pay off our debt to him,” Tweek’s mother said.

“Are you insane!?” Tweek shouted.

“Quiet down, son, otherwise it’ll only be more difficult for you, for all of us,” Tweek’s father said.

“I say the only ones that will have a difficult time are you two if you don’t put my partner down,” Tweek was surprised when he heard Craig’s voice.

“Craig!”

“What is he doing here? I thought you said he went into the building?”

“I saw him go in, I swear,” Tweek’s mother exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, I was about to go in, but then I saw you two on the other side of the building when I was looking for a way inside, and considering we’re in the slum district and you both were dressed nicely, I knew something was up,” Craig said, “now...if you don’t want a bullet in you, I suggest you let him go, now.”

“...”

Tweek soon felt his parents slowly letting him go, his mother even removed the sack off his head. Once Tweek was let go, Craig quickly grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him to his side.

“We gotta go, now,” Craig said as he looked back and saw that there were two men coming towards them.

The two started running as the two men began to chase after them with guns in their hands. As they were running, Tweek looked back and stared at his parents who were watching him.

Once they reached the car, Craig quickly opened the door, “get in, now!” Craig exclaimed. A gun suddenly fired and hit the top of the car, nearly hitting Craig.

“Shit!” Tweek exclaimed as he rushed to the other side and got in.

Once the two were in, Craig quickly started the car and the two immediately got out of there as they heard guns being fired at them. Once they were out of the area, the two looked back, and saw no one was chasing after them.

“Is the coast clear?” Tweek asked.

“Seems like it, doesn’t look like they’re coming after us, but we shouldn’t keep our guards down,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek sat there, staring at his lap as the faces of his parents flashed into his mind. His stomach was twisted into a knot, and he felt his head aching.

“....Who were they?” Craig asked.

“Huh?” Tweek turned his head to look at Craig.

“The two who were attempting to kidnap you. I didn’t hear much of what you guys were saying, but as I got closer, I could tell that you knew them and they know you,” Craig said, his eyes were on the road, “judging from their age and how close you three seem to be...I have my suspicions...but...I would like you to confirm it,” Craig said.

“....They’re...my parents,” Tweek said.

“...Guess I was right then…” Craig said, “....I thought they were supposed to be in jail,” Craig said.

“They were, but...it seems like...someone got them out,” Tweek said.

“Who would that be?” Craig asked.

“....” Tweek thought about the woman who came to them with the lie that her child was stolen, then the whole situation of going to the slum district in the first place. Though Tweek wasn’t sure, he had a feeling all of this was connected, “...probably the person who wanted us to go to the slum district in the first place,” Tweek said.

“...That makes sense,” Craig said, “so this entire time...they weren’t coming after me...they were after you.”

Tweek flinched, “s-seems like it,” Tweek said.

“...Do you know who’s behind this?” Craig asked.

“....”

“...Tweek?”

“....” Tweek sighed, he knew he couldn’t keep this a secret forever, “...I haven’t been...entirely honest with what happened to my parents, Craig,” Tweek said.

“What do you mean?” Craig asked.

“....” Tweek sighed as looked away from Craig, and kept his gaze on the floor, “the drugs in the coffee and what my parents did were all true, along with getting arrested and what happened to me afterwards...but I haven’t told you everything, and I may have lied on a few parts,” Tweek said.

“....What really happened, Tweek?”

“....The police didn’t arrest my parents when they grew suspicious of them...I called them and had my parents arrested,” Tweek said.

“...Why didn’t you tell me?” Craig asked.

“...I didn’t want to bring that up…” Tweek said, “I still remember the look my parents gave me when they realized I told on them, that I got them arrested, that I...ruined their lives,” Tweek said.

“...You did what you had to. You probably realized that if you let your parents continue the path they were taking, they would have ruined their own lives...and take you down with them,” Craig said, “so I don’t blame you for calling the cops on your own parents, Tweek. In the end, they still broke the law, Tweek,” Craig said.

“I know...I know...but...seeing their faces when I had to testify against them just so I wouldn’t risk going to jail myself...it’s...been haunting me since then,” Tweek said, “it’s why I sometimes have trouble sleeping at night,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek…”

“....But that’s not all I lied about, Craig,” Tweek said, “did you ever wonder where exactly my dad got those drugs from?” Tweek said.

“...Where did he get them, Tweek?”

Tweek’s eyes darkened as he remembered the name of the man that supplied his parents...as well as keeping both of his parents on a chain afterwards. “When my dad was desperate, he tried so many things to promote the business, but nothing was working. It wasn’t until a man came up to my dad and offered him an idea...a solution as he called it,” Tweek said, “the truth was...it wasn’t my dad who came up with the idea to put drugs in the coffee...the idea actually came from a guy...a guy who was selling those drugs to my dad,” Tweek said, “...it turns out that guy...happened to be part of a drug gang...or to be more exact...he was the leader of the gang,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I didn’t want to remember it...I didn’t want to bring it up ever. I just wanted to separate myself from the past as much as I could,” Tweek said, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything, Craig.”

“...What was his name?”

“...I didn’t know his last name since he never told my parents, but he said his name was Alejandro,” Tweek said.

“So...this Alejandro guy is after you for revenge?” Craig asked.

“Seems like it,” Tweek said, “he was never caught after my parents were arrested, so before my parents were taken away, they did warn me about him, and they even told me to get out of town just in case he came after me,” Tweek said, “it’s because of me...I put both my parents and my life in danger. It’s why….I left my hometown...and how I ended up here. It wasn’t just because I wanted to start fresh...but it was also because...I was on the run,” Tweek said.

“....Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you,” Craig said.

“...I didn’t want to get you involved...and I really thought it was all behind me. I really thought that Alejandro wouldn’t care about me and just give up after awhile...but I guess I was wrong,” Tweek said.

“Seems like it...and I bet he managed to find you because of all the newspaper articles of us the past few months,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah...seems that might have helped him find me,” Tweek sighed.

“Well...at least we know who’s behind it and why...the next thing we should do is figure out what to do next from here,” Craig said.

“Right, maybe we should go to the police station and talk to Wendy,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...good idea, but first…” Craig suddenly took a right turn, which wasn’t in the direction to the police station.

“Um...what are you doing? This isn’t the way to the police station,” Tweek said.

“I know…”

“Craig, where exactly are we going?”

“We’re going to the junkyard to see Kenny,” Craig said.

“Um...I’m all for visiting our friends and stuff, but is now a good time to do that!?” Tweek asked.

“We’re not visiting him, you’ll be staying at his place while I and the police force find and arrest Alejandro,” Craig said.

“W-what!?”

“Tweek, this is too dangerous, since we know that Alejandro is after you, I need to keep you safe at all cost,” Craig said.

“But wouldn’t it make sense to just keep me by your side?”

“It’s still too risky,” Craig sighed, “since I highly doubt that this Alejandro guy knows about Kenny since there wasn’t any news article of us with Kenny when we helped him that one time, I highly doubt he’ll find you there,” Craig said.

“But Craig, I want to help you,” Tweek said.

“I know, but this situation is different. You’re a target, and I can’t risk your life being in danger,” Craig said.

“B-but-”

“Not another word, Tweek. This is final,” Craig sighed.

“....” Tweek sat there, not sure how to convince Craig. On one hand, Tweek knew that Craig was right, but on the other hand, he was worried that Craig would get hurt, and it would be his fault for basically getting Craig involved.

Once the two finally reached the junkyard, the two headed inside until they were at Kenny’s trailer. Once they were there, the door suddenly opened and Kenny came out to greet them.

“Hey, here’s my two favorite people in the world,” Kenny greeted the two with a smile.

“Thanks for helping us, Kenny, and sorry that this is short notice,” Craig said.

“It’s fine, I still owe you for helping me with my case, so this is the least I can do,” Kenny said, “...though...I will admit...you texting me for this favor last minute isn’t very ideal right now…”

“Why’s that?” Craig asked.

“Well….”

“Kenny, weren’t you supposed to help me bake cookies?” The two looked back and saw a little girl walking out of the trailer, she was pouting a bit as she stared at Kenny.

“Sorry Karen, I’ll be with you shortly, I just got to talk to my friends here,” Kenny said.

Karen looked behind her brother and she immediately smiled when she saw Craig. “Officer Tucker!” Karen exclaimed as she rushed over, “it’s so good to see you again! It’s been so long!” Karen exclaimed.

Craig smiled, “yeah, sorry I haven’t been able to visit, been busy,” Craig said.

“It’s okay, I know it’s really hard being a detective,” Karen said, she then glanced over at Tweek, “who’s he?” Karen asked, now acting a bit shy.

Tweek looked at her and smiled, “hello, my name is Tweek,” Tweek said.

“Tweek here is Craig’s partner, and he’s also my friend, so you don’t have to worry, Karen,” Kenny said.

“I see,” Karen said, “are you the one that will be staying with us?” Karen asked.

“Ha ha, that’s right, Karen. Tweek will be staying with your big brother for awhile, so be very nice to him while he’s with us,” Kenny said, “sorry...Karen’s guardians planned a two week vacation and asked me to look after her while they were out of town, so it might be a little cramp in my trailer, hope you don’t mind, Tweek,” Kenny said.

“It’ll be fine, Kenny. As long as Tweek is safe,” Craig said.

“Or...I could always go back to the agency and stay there,” Tweek said.

“No can do, if that woman is working for Alejandro, then he already knows where we work and live. The agency will be the first place he’ll look for you,” Craig said.

“Then what about the police station? I’m sure Alejandro won’t go there, not with a bunch of cops around,” Tweek said.

“I thought of that, but considering we don’t know how many people are working for Alejandro or who are working for him, someone could easily walk into the police station and find you. It would be too risky,” Craig said, “at least here, you’re somewhat safe since Alejandro has no idea about Kenny or knows if you two know each other,” Craig said.

“Not only that, but I’ve been taking a few karate classes since I realized I needed to learn to defend myself just in case anyone who has a grudge against me tries to come for me...again,” Kenny said.

“Jesus Christ, just keep your heads down, don’t attract any attention, and make sure to have your guards up,” Craig sighed, “and Tweek, you do not leave the junkyard until it’s safe. I’ll try to come over every now and then to check on you and keep you updated, but I’ll also have someone at the police station to come over to check up on you,” Craig said.

“Wait...is this a good idea, Craig?”

“It’s all I can think of right now, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Still...we’ve been through life threatening situations before...what makes this any different?” Tweek frowned.

“This is different because they are now targeting you,” Craig said.

“Yeah, but...there’s been plenty of people that are targeting you, and you still let me come with you,” Tweek frowned.

“Only because I’ve trained long enough to defend myself,” Craig said.

“So you’re saying I can’t defend myself? Did you forget that I took up boxing?”

“You haven’t boxed for a long time, remember?” Craig sighed, “just listen to me on this, Tweek.”

“But I-”

“Tweek!” Craig suddenly shouted at Tweek, causing Tweek to freeze.

The two stood there, staring at each other. As they stood there, Kenny and Karen just stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

“Um...ahem...I think you two need some alone time...so...Karen and I are going to be in the trailer,” Kenny said as he grabbed Karen and started walking towards the trailer, “Karen, why don’t we start making those cookies now,” Kenny said.

“Uh huh,” Karen said as the two quickly rushed inside.

Craig sighed as he looked at Tweek, looking tired, “...I know I sound irrational right now, and you think this isn’t any different from what we normally do...but to me...this is different,” Craig said.

“But Craig...I can help...besides...my parents are there...and though I know they helped in trying to kidnap me...they’re still my parents...and...I can’t leave them there where I know they could get killed,” Tweek said.

“I know...I know, Tweek...but I can’t risk you getting hurt,” Craig said, “if you got hurt...it would kill me,” Craig said, “you...you’re too important to me...and I can’t let you risk your life. Just...please...please listen to me and not get involved. I’ll do all the work, I’ll get your parents out of there, and bust this guy,” Craig said, “I just want you to stay safe. Please.”

“.....Okay...okay,” Tweek sighed in defeat, “I’ll stay here with Kenny and stay hidden until you come back,” Tweek said.

“Thank you,” Craig said. Craig then turned around and took out his phone, “I’ll call Wendy and have her send over someone to act as your bodyguard just in case, along with any supplies and weapons you might need to defend yourself with,” Craig said.

“....”

Suddenly, Tweek rushed over and wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, placing his head against Craig’s back. Tweek was glad that Craig couldn’t see his face, otherwise he’d noticed how red his face was, as well as the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Please...stay safe, Craig.”

“....I will, Tweek. You do know who you’re talking to, right?”

“I know...I know,” Tweek said, “but still,” Tweek said, “if you die...I’ll be so angry with you.”

Craig chuckled, “no one is going to kill me. I’ve lived this long, haven’t I?” Craig smiled. He turned to look at Tweek and looked like he wanted to hug him, but instead, he patted Tweek on the shoulder, “see you soon, Tweek.” With that, Craig pulled away from Tweek and soon left.

“....See you,” Tweek sighed as he watched Craig leave.

Once Craig left, Tweek stood there, feeling the weight of the situation sinking into his stomach. He felt anxious the entire time, and wanted to run and stop Craig, or at least go with him, but he knew that Craig was right about this, and he should stay and wait until the situation was solved. However, Tweek didn’t feel any better, and couldn’t help but worry.

“Tweek...you alright?” Kenny soon came out once Craig had already left.

“...Not one bit,” Tweek said.

“...It’ll be alright. It’s Craig after all. That guy will be okay. Trust me,” Kenny said.

“I know...I know...but still...I can’t help but worry,” Tweek said.

“....Maybe some cookies will help keep your mind at ease, hm?” Kenny then placed his hand on Tweek’s back and started guiding him to the trailer. “It’ll be alright. Trust me,” Kenny said.

“....” Though Tweek wanted to believe in Kenny’s words, he couldn’t stop this feeling he had. He wanted to trust him and Craig, he wanted to trust that everything was going to be alright, but at that moment, he wasn’t sure what to believe.

At that moment, Tweek couldn’t help but feel utterly useless as he waited for Craig to come back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the lack of update or story from me, folks! Been busy with school and I was also busy making my comics on Tumblr and Insta, so haven't been really motivated to work on a fan fic, but here I am with an update to this story, or at least half of it.  
> I originally thought of writing it all in one chapter, but I felt it would be too long, and I don't want you guys having to read one large chapter in one sitting, especially since the previous chapters have already been very long, so I decided to split this chapter into two parts, both to not give you too much to read, and also to not put too much strain for myself when writing this update.
> 
> I'll have the next part out soon..hopefully (If I'm not too busy), but until then, I hope you enjoyed this quick update, and look forward to more!


End file.
